What If It Was You
by ollixanna
Summary: Scarlett has moved on with her life, and is learning how to deal with her past, present, and future.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I've been reading a lot of FF here and other places and I've scribbled out a couple different stories and plots. This is the first story I'm actually brave enough to post. I'd really like some feedback. I think it moves pretty quick but that's to get to what comes next. I'm still fleshing it out. I just wanted to see if my writing was any good, so please let me know.**

Her conversation with Rhett had been brutal but she squared her shoulders and went upstairs. Standing in her closet perplexed as to where her trunk could be she rang for Prissy. When Lou appeared, Scarlett remembered that Prissy was in Marietta, with her children. How foolish to have forgotten her children! She was being so ridiculous, Scarlett O'Hara was never suppose to fall apart over a man. There was no room for weakness in times like these. She called for a carriage and departed immediately for the train station, hoping to catch the last train to Marietta. On the way to the station Scarlett meticulously planned out the next few days, anything to keep thoughts of Rhett, Melly, Ashley, and all of Atlanta for that matter, out.

* * *

Telling the children about Melly was the worst thing she'd ever had to do. Watching their faces go from surprise and joy at her quick reappearance to expressions of deep sadness, something inside Scarlett moved her. She embraced her children and wanted nothing more than to take their pain and shoulder it for them, as she'd done for so many others. She was puzzled by her actions but remained in an embrace nonetheless; nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Seeing Prissy standing by idly, gawking at her mistress's obvious display of affection, Scarlett ordered her to pack their things and make ready to depart for Tara on the first train the next morning.

* * *

Scarlett hadn't slept since leaving Marietta after reading Rhett's telegram. She had stayed up the entire night watching the children sleep, being nearby ready to soothe Ella. Apparently she had inherited her mother's problem with nightmares. Ella had cried until she had no more tears and wouldn't let her mother go afraid she would leave again. First Bonnie, now Aunt Melly, Ella was absolutely certain that Scarlett was going to die next. Scarlett couldn't help but gape at Ella and then scoffed at her irrationality, trying to dispel her fears by talking sense to her. Ella soon entered an uneasy sleep. It wasn't as though Scarlett would have been able to sleep, there were too many plans to be laid and so little time. 

Now she was on the train that would take her to Jonesboro, nodding off every now and again. Ella was peacefully sleeping beside her. Wade was sitting across from her, hastily sizing up any person who walked by. Wade had put up a strong facade after only a few minutes of comforting, Scarlett couldn't help but admire his gumption. She thought, "Perhaps he is a part of me after all." She had never looked at her children before, for they were solely her children now. What an odd notion to realize! What had Rhett said? Her children would be weak, as those of strong parents are... Were they weak?

Suddenly the train came to a halt and Scarlett's reflections were interrupted, they were in Atlanta. Seeing Atlanta she thought of the day Melly gave birth to Beau. The entire station had be covered with wounded and dead soldiers. Melly had been close to death then. But she had gone on with her quiet strength, until yesterday. Had it only been yesterday? It seemed an entire age had passed already. The funeral! She'd have to leave Tara, perhaps the entire family could go, everyone loved Melly. Oh Melly why did you have to leave us now? The children will be subjected to my awful mothering, and they'll surely miss Rhett. Who will assure us that it will all turn out alright in the end? Oh Melly! You were such a big part of our lives. I miss you so much already.

* * *

The funeral had come and gone. Suellen had come with Scarlett to Atlanta. Will hadn't felt quite right about coming, Mammy wasn't up to the journey, and Scarlett decided the children didn't need to be subjected to the pain of burying yet another loved one. Suellen and Scarlett shared a quiet journey. Suellen had been introspectively analyzing the situation, Scarlett looked tired and maybe a little broken. All these years she had been obviously ready to run away with Ashley Wilkes, now his wife was dead and Scarlett honestly looked heartbroken. Surely she couldn't be missing Melly, it was unthinkable, not after the way she had treated Melly. All through the funeral Suellen watched Scarlett closely, ready to jump on her for any impropriety. There were none to be found. She had quickly scanned the impressive crowd several times as though she was looking for someone. These gazes were almost undetectable unless you were watching closely but full of fear, as though whoever she was searching for would strike her down. Suellen was heartily confounded. Scarlett had never been afraid of anything, and had always sought out Ashley Wilkes, funeral or not. Even at Pa's funeral she had gazed at Ashley ever so lovingly. This new Scarlett was nothing like the old Scarlett. It was disturbing and unnatural, Suellen resolved to get to the root of the situation on the train ride home.

* * *

When Suellen broached the subject on the train, Scarlett had sighed and tersely replied, 

"Life is always giving me a weary load to tote."

Even more perplexed Suellen urged Scarlett to explain, "You know that doesn't answer my question." Scarlett closed her eyes, breathed deep and began to tell the story of the horrible life she had beginning with the day she fell down the stairs. Suellen listened, shocked at the behavior of both Scarlett and her husband. When Scarlett finished her story she opened her eyes and Suellen saw the vivid green, the green that could only be found in Scarlett's eyes.

"I drove him away. I hate that fact but it's the truth. And I hate him, for leaving me now. I never want to see him again. I want to get away. I will go away where I'll never see him again, or this town, or anyone who reminds me of him."

Suellen was greatly disturbed by Scarlett's nonchalant response but she saw the green embers glowing and knew better than to reprimand Scarlett and tell her how improper that would be. It was clear that Scarlett was going through with the plan and that no one could stop her. No one but that horrid Butler man but there was some part of her that wondered if even he could stop her now. Scarlett's heart had been ran through the ringer and then stomped on for good measure, clearly very little appealed to her anymore.

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW or any of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years. Rhett stared out into the sea from the Charleston port. He had been home for three years. It was still awkward to call Charleston home but that's what it was. After all there was nowhere else to call home. The monstrosity in Atlanta had been sold sometime in the three months he had been gone. He could still recall getting out of the carriage and walking into a home that wasn't his. The look of shock and indignation from the occupants would have been humorous in any other situation. Three months and he had lost everything. Why he didn't realized sooner that Charleston would want to meet the woman who had moved him enough that he married her.

His excuses of Scarlett running her businesses were accepted until one fateful afternoon. While accompanying his mother to visit one of her friends, who just happened to be Scarlett's Aunt Eulalie, Rhett's façade caught up with him.

"What a joy it will be when Scarlett arrives! Of course you must have a social to welcome her properly Eleanor," Eulalie remarked as she began serving tea.

"Scarlett is coming? Why, Rhett, is this the surprise you have been promising me?" Eleanor asked as she smiled at Rhett.  
"Unfortunately, no I have not heard that she will be joining me. Although, perhaps your dear friend has received her letter before me. Has Scarlett written that she will be coming to Charleston?" Rhett asked with thinly masked curiosity.

"Well, she wrote informing me that she would be leaving Atlanta for sometime," Eulalie replied.

"I see," Rhett remarked with a hint of confusion.  
"Silly me, I shouldn't have assumed that it meant she would be joining you. She has always been unconventional, I suppose it is business that takes her away from Atlanta," Eulalie amended quickly, attempting to overlook the awkwardness.

"Yes, I believe she had mentioned that she thought she may have to go out of town now that I think about it," Rhett smoothly added.

"Well let's hope she does visit," Eleanor added conclusively.

Rhett sat in the study at his mother's home. He felt extremely uneasy; the afternoon's conversation had left him extremely curious. So, Scarlett was leaving Atlanta, he could only wonder what trick this was. He resolved that it was time to pay his wife a visit, to keep gossip down. His actual intention, however, was to see what Scarlett was up to. He found his mother in the sitting room and made his plans known to her, bade her goodnight, and retired to his quarters.

Gazing out his window, he visualized the night he left. Then there had been no doubt in his mind that it was all a ruse. But sitting through so many political meetings and social events he had found time to analyze that night countless times and each time reached the same conclusion, she had been honest. Which is what bothered him the most. Scarlett never put herself on the line if she could help it. Twelve years of waiting and watching, for any sign of growing attachment. Twelve years of disappointment, until that night. She had been exactly what he had dreamed of, but at that moment it didn't matter.

He knew she could weather many storms, but everyone had a breaking point, perhaps this time he had broken her. He had told her he didn't give a damn, but as much as he tried he always wondered if she was taking care of herself, sleeping enough, eating enough, laughing enough. He had told himself time and time again that she had scarred him in ways no one could ever imagine and wasn't worth the energy, but he often found himself recalling her eyes, her temper, and her naivety. When he caught himself, he would quickly think of several of her faults and reasons why he was better off without her. Although, this strategy was not foolproof, he found that some faults were actually endearing. Even when she was nowhere near, she was utterly infuriating and infatuating.

In Atlanta, upon realizing he did not know the Peachtree Street House occupants he made his apologies and awkwardly explained he used to know the people who lived there. Walking back to the carriage block, shaking his head and glancing back to be sure it was in fact the monstrosity he had built with Scarlett, he thought of the one person who was sure to know where Scarlett was, Henry Hamilton.

The old man knew nothing. Scarlett had sold the house herself, or made some sort of deal with the new owners, there had been quite a bit of gossip about the impropriety of it all. But when had Scarlett ever cared what was proper? Rhett was now frustrated, never in his life had he ever felt so ill at ease, something was wrong. Scarlett for once was not where he left her. There was only one other person in Atlanta who could possibly know where Scarlett went, Mr. Wilkes, how he dreaded seeing the insufferable man and going so far as to ask where his wife was.

Ashley was less help than Henry, if that was possible. He had informed Rhett that Scarlett hadn't spoken to him since the night Melly died, Rhett felt even more lost. It was clear that Scarlett was not the same girl who had chased Ashley all those years. The person he left behind was not who he thought. While showing Rhett to the door, he offered one word of advice, Tara.

Tara, the source of Scarlett's vitality! Of course she would return there. He had tread all upon her feelings mercilessly and she always retreated there to regain strength. It was obvious that was where she was. Having never been to Tara himself, he was a bit unnerved. Tara was entirely Scarlett's ground. She would be entirely comfortable and he would have to keep his guard up at all times. But he needed to see her, to hear her insults. After twelve years of being in her acquaintance he had become accustomed playing the games they played unwillingly.

She wasn't there. Will Benteen had informed him that Scarlett was not at Tara, and had not been for quite some time. When he inquired when the children would be home from school, he was not prepared for the answer received, Christmas. Scarlett had sent the children to boarding schools. Rhett thought, "Typical Scarlett, anything to keep her children from getting in her way."

Will saw the look of distaste in Rhett's eyes and wanted to tell Rhett how much effort Scarlett had put into finding schools where they would be happy. The countless headmasters and headmistresses she spoke to about what their school had to offer and what made them the right choice for her children. Will knew that Wade had been sent a fine school in Boston that would prepare him for Harvard. Wade had been overjoyed when his mother informed him that she had chosen his favorite. Ella had chosen to go to school in Savannah. Her Aunt Careen was delighted to have her among the students she taught. Scarlett had been extremely pleased with herself for finding the children place where they could excel and grow. Will knew Scarlett was doing her best to give her children what they needed. He noticed Mr. Butler was talking again.

Rhett thanked Will for speaking to him and was about to mount his horse, when he heard a sigh, then Will call out, almost unwillingly, "Mr. Butler!"

"Yes?" Rhett replied as he turned to face the porch where Will stood.

"Scarlett asked me to give you something if you ever came by, would you mind waiting?"  
"Of course not."

Will entered the house and Rhett stood outside wondering what it was Scarlett could possibly have left for him. Reappearing with an envelope, which Scarlett had written "Rhett" on with her neat script. Just seeing her handwriting excited him.

"Well here you go," Will said as he handed the rather bulky envelope to Rhett.

"Thank you…" Rhett mumbled as he turned the envelope over and prepared to open it.

"Excuse me, but I must get back to the fields. Good day Mr. Butler," Will spoke as he head back towards the fields.

"Yes, Good day," Rhett replied absent mindedly as he pocketed the envelope and mounted his hired horse and set off to catch the next train back to Atlanta.

Sitting in his compartment, he opened the envelope and saw the first document, a deposit slip, for the entire amount of the house. So she had sold it. He nearly laughed as he realized she had finally learned to send any and all money to their overseas bank accounts. He remembered telling her time and time again that although he kept some money in the Atlanta bank most of his money was overseas and in gold. She had been hiding her paper money throughout the house, and he laughed at her but told her she should at least hide gold. Striking Scarlett as sensible after she considered the Confederate bills that became worthless, she decided that maybe Rhett was right and sent her money overseas. The next sheet contained the addresses where Wade and Ella could be written, thoughtful of a usually careless Scarlett he thought with a slight smile playing across his lips. Who would have thought one envelope could lift his spirits so much. The last document shocked him. A divorce. She had already signed and all that was left was for him to sign and turn them over to her new lawyer and he would be free of her. Just as he had wanted the last time he saw her. She certainly knew how to tie up loose ends and disappear he thought.

That was two years and nine months ago. He had signed the papers and gave them to her new lawyer once he'd arrived in Atlanta. Only to regret his rashness, he had no legal reason to seek her out now. They had no common properties, business ventures, or friends. So he'd spent the last two years and nine months trying to fill his life with other interests, which worked to some extent. He was always in the best spirits after a letter from Ella or Wade. They were excellent correspondents. He knew that they knew where their mother was, but as much as they love him, they would always love her best and their loyalty lied with her. He was slightly jealous of their undying devotion, but knew that it was only right.

Wade was fourteen now, a fine young man who had a bright future ahead of him. Ella was ten and a confident little lady. After visiting them he realized that Scarlett had found them perfect places, their personal heaven on earth. It was obvious they would bloom in their scholastic environments. It was a pleasant surprise to realize Scarlett had known her children.

His sister had children, but they were proper Charlestonians due to their father's strict rules. Rhett often found himself thinking there were no children like Scarlett's. He thought of her more often than he would have like to admit. He missed her. Standing on the dock, he swore he had just heard her laugh.

I do not own GWTW or any of it's characters.


	3. Chapter 3

** Well here it is, Chapter 3. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have very good reasons which begin with my aunt having emergency surgery, and end with me in a fog from pain killers because I had my tonsils taken out. Well enough excuses, without further ado, the next chapter… **

Marcos was growing tired of waiting. The shipment was supposed to have arrived two weeks ago. Every day this week he had gone out to the docks, only to hear the ship still hadn't come in yet. He knew that there was really nothing that could be done, nature was not a force that could be tamed. There was no one else out here on this cold January morning except an older gentleman who appeared to be doing nothing more than enjoying the sea and the dock workers waiting for the next ship. Marcos wouldn't even be out here now that he knew his ship wasn't coming today, but his wife had said she would meet him here today. She had promised to follow once her Aunt Eulalie was ready to leave. Taking another glance around, he covertly studied the other man. Something about him seemed familiar, as though he should know him. After trying to pass the time by looking for other people and watching the crew unload the ship, Marcos again began to study the familiar stranger. He was tall, broad shouldered and, after some thought Marcos decided, he had to be at least fifty. He certainly didn't look fifty at first glance… 'Hopefully in fifteen years I will look that well,' Marcos thought as he pulled out his watch. Suddenly he felt small, gloved hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" said a poorly disguised voice.

"Mmm, Jane? Sarah? or maybe…" he trailed on as the hands left his eyes and pushed him playfully. "Oh, Scarlett!" he exclaimed as he hugged her and lifted her of the ground and over his shoulder.

Scarlett began to laugh joyfully, and suddenly stopped remembering where they were, speaking in a hushed, concerned whisper, "Put me down! What if Eulalie were to see us, she would be would be scandalized!"

"What? My brave, beautiful wife afraid of what her "silly old aunt" thinks?"

"Well, no, but being in the South makes me think of my mother. Especially-"

"Say no more," Marcos said as he lowered her and looked over to the older gentleman he'd seen earlier. The man's dark eyes seemed to be transfixed on Scarlett, staring outright, completely unabashedly, Marcos knew his wife was beautiful, but was a little agitated by the man's unrelenting stare. He took Scarlett's arm and began walking away from the docks, "I know how much your mother means to you, we shall be the picture of propriety. So my darling wife, now that we are actually IN Charleston and not out at your Aunt Pauline's prison, forgive me, plantation, what do you want to do? Also, whatever possessed her to live so far away from town?"

"I don't know, and I don't particularly care, probably a decision made by Uncle Carey. As to what we should do, I was thinking, hopefully we can just have an evening alone? I'm rather tired of sitting with my aunts and discussing gossip," Scarlett replied as she batted her eyelashes, even though she knew her old tricks never really worked with Marcos.

"Well let me think about that…" Marcos continued, "I would hate to miss a night with your Aunt…"

"You can go on all you want, she really does like you though. I shall forever be the least favorite niece, a thorn in her side. Not that I mind… Still, I cannot wait to get back to Tara and the children."

"I know, I'm anxious as well." Marcos turned to her and took a serious tone, "I'm sorry that we haven't left already. I'm sure you're upset about not being able to spend time with the children."

"Well the week we spent with them during Christmas was nice, but they love Tara as much as I do, taking them away would have been cruel," she reasoned. Attempting to return to their playful mood she coyly added, "Besides your ship can't be delayed much longer."

"You do sound amazingly assured," Marcos said as he realized the older man seemed to be approaching them. Perhaps he did know him after all. He questioned Scarlett with mock sincerity, "Do you know something I don't know?"

"Perhaps I do," Scarlett said with a suggestive smile, as they neared the carriage she had arrived in a few minutes earlier. "And you had better hope it does or you'll find yourself alone with my aunt because I'll go back to Tara, with or without you."

"Hello Scarlett," came a greeting from behind.

Slightly startled, she turned to face to speaker, Marcos instinctively placed his arm around her waist. He could see her discomfort as she looked upon the man, realizing who he was.

"Why, Captain Butler," Scarlett said with her best Southern belle voice. Marcos could not suppress his amusement. She was certainly laying it on thick! Two years away from the South had lessened her accent considerably.

Marcos suddenly knew why he had seemed so familiar! Scarlett had described this man when she had shared her life story. He looked at _ the _ Rhett Butler. So this was the man who had carelessly let Scarlett go. He certainly looked exactly like Scarlett had described. Marcos realized that Scarlett was looking at him expectantly. She must have just made the formal introductions. Extending his hand Marcos said almost excitedly, "How nice to finally meet you Captain Butler, I've heard so much about you."

"I feel as though I'm at a disadvantage," Rhett replied as he shook Marcos' hand a bit loosely.

'He must be in shock,' Marcos thought and tried to say something to start a light conversation quickly, "What brings you to the docks on this fine day?"

"I was merely taking my daily walk. I like to come by the docks, reminds me of days long since passed," Rhett responded as he gestured towards the busy docks.

"Oh, it's a wonder I haven't run into you before! I've been here nearly every day this week waiting for a ship to come in," Marcos said amusedly.

"Well I've lately been out of town," Rhett spoke distractedly as he continued to stare at Scarlett.

"Scarlett's only just come to town today," Marcos offered. "We have lately been visiting her Aunt Pauline."

"She's finally returned to her plantation," Scarlett added.

"That must be quite the daily drive."

"Oh, I've become accustomed to it. It is a welcome change. We spent a week at Tara, and Scarlett absolutely refused to go anywhere. We did do a fair amount of walking though," Marcos said attempting to continue the conversation.

"It is always wonderful to see Tara, especially at Christmas," Scarlett smiled as she spoke.

"Oh, of course, I take it Wade and Ella are there now?" Rhett said, as he appeared to finally regain composure.

"Yes, I didn't have the heart to bring them to see Pauline and Eulalie during their winter break," Scarlett said as she realized they had found something comfortable to converse about."They do love Tara."

As Rhett began to reply, a woman's voice came from with in the carriage, "Scarlett?"

"Yes Aunt 'Lalie?" Scarlett questioned with mock sweetness as she turned to face the carriage, to the amusement of both men standing before her.

"Child, we should hurry. I feel the weather could turn nasty at any moment."

"Of course Auntie, just a few more minutes."

Scarlett began to apologize for the interruption, but was cut off.

""Well give the children my best. I suppose you have somewhere you need to be," Rhett said as he made a gesture toward the carriage. "I did not realize I was keeping you, my only intention was to say hello."

"Oh, you were only delaying our eventual torture," Scarlett began, Marcos nudged her slightly as to remind her that her aunt's hearing had not failed her.  
"Aunt Eulalie came with me from the plantation, she insisted I not travel alone. I think she simply wished to return to the city and saw an opportunity to do so without offending Pauline," Scarlett explained in hushed, slightly irritated tone.

"Nonetheless, I am certain she would object to the impropriety of this," Rhett said unable to suppress a smirk, "Not that that hasn't stopped you before."  
Scarlett smiled and made eye contact with Marcos as she spoke, "No one would know better."

Marcos once again extended his hand, "It really was nice to make your acquaintance Captain Butler, and perhaps we'll see you again before we leave."

Scarlett also extended her hand and added, "Yes, it would be nice to see you again before we leave."

Rhett shook Marcos' hand, more firmly this time, and kissed Scarlett's hand, "I will try to find the time to call on you." He bowed slightly and began to walk back towards the docks.

Marcos looked at Scarlett and laughed, "That was awkward now wasn't it?"

She also laughed and said, "Not as awkward as I always feared it would be."

Feigning a look of hurt Marcos questioned, "So you think of Rhett Butler quite often?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and hit his arm, "You know I did not mean to imply that."

They laughed again as they got into the carriage, completely unaware of the man who stood watching them.

** I tried to make it good, let me know how I did. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and added me to your alerts. I was honestly blown away by the response I got. I hope I continue to meet your expectations. I will try to update sooner, but my friends and I are all home from college for the holidays, so it may take a little while. Thank you once again, and Happy Holidays! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies again for not updating. Lots of trips to the hospital with my aunt, kind of uninspiring. Finally some normalcy and chances to daydream lately. So here's another chapter, I made some changes in the third chapter, it makes more sense to me now.**

Aunt Eulalie was upset, when Marcos told her they had been talking to Rhett, her demeanor had physically changed, her previous enjoyment from being back in the city turned to a dark mood. Scarlett knew that the rest of the day would be far from pleasant. Perhaps after lunch she could "nap" and Marcos could "respond to letters." A plan to escape an afternoon with her Aunt's disapproving glare would be best.

"Scarlett, we're here, darling," came Marcos' voice from outside the carriage where he stood with his hand-outstretched, ready to assist her. Eulalie was already at the door, ordering the staff to begin a lunch, retrieve the luggage, and to prepare a guest bedroom.

"She's angry," Scarlett said with a tinge of actual sadness. The closeness she had hoped to accomplish with these visits seemed to slip further and further away with each passing second. Both sides of Marcos' family had been so warm, welcoming and it was obvious they cared about each other; Scarlett had hoped to kindle at least some warmth between her and her aunts.

"She will get over it," Marcos replied with confidence. "I'm sure she was just surprised, as were we. It was rather unexpected."

"Still, I feel as though I am undermining my purpose in being here."

"You made progress with Pauline, a few more days with Eulalie could change everything," Marcos offered as they walked into the foyer.

"Tess will show you to your room," Eulalie stated as she quickly walked by headed for the kitchen.

A young woman whom Scarlett had never seen stood waiting by the stairs, she assumed this was Tess, they followed her up the stairs and were shown to a room Scarlett remembered staying in many years before, when visiting with Wade.

Marcos took off his coat, hat, and shoes then proceeded stretched out on the bed as he had done every time they settle in a new room; Scarlett could not help but smile at his ease in becoming comfortable. He had become the source of her ability to take things in moderation.

"Are you going to stand at the door and smile dreamily all day?"

Scarlett's reflection on their travels and all the changes that came with it ended and she attempted to appear cross, "We have to be downstairs to have lunch soon, I don't have time to laze about with you."

Marcos laughed, "That is true, I suppose we should be prepared. Eulalie glaring in a rather intimidating manner in the carriage."

"She will stew and take me aside the first chance she gets. Although I do not understand why she is so angery, she still carries on her friendship with Rhett's mother. You heard her telling Auntie Pauline about 'What dear Eleanor mentioned…' back at the plantation," Scarlett spoke in a frustrated tone. "I wanted to come here and cultivate at least some friendliness between us. I've lived my life resenting their existence because of the way they condemned my actions but yet depended up the assistance I gave. I'm just so frustrated, Eulalie has no right."

Scarlett's voice was full of emotion. Time among people who did not judge her but rather celebrated her for her uniqueness and ability to carry on even through all life had thrown at her had changed her considerably. She stood staring into the vanity mirror, the woman who looked back was so different from the girl who had stood there years before. Marcos was behind her now; he turned her to face him and took her face in his hands looking into her eyes that were brimming with unshed tears.

"You have every right to be frustrated, but remember if this does not work out the way you had hoped, it will be alright. Sometimes things just aren't meant to be."

Scarlett embraced him, he was right, if Eulalie couldn't accept her so be it. "Why do you always have to be right," she said with a small laugh.

"Would you love me any other way?" Marcos said as he kissed the top of her head. "Now let's get you ready to have lunch."

"I think I can manage on my own… You could go on ahead, I'll be down shortly."

"As you wish my love." Marcos replied as he sat to put his shoes on. "I will try to calm Eulalie for you."

Scarlett smiled at him as he left the room. Once he was gone, she sighed, how could she have been so lucky to find him. He was her rock, her sanity. She looked down at her dark traveling dress; she would change to something lighter before going downstairs.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly enough. Marcos had told Eulalie some stories about his childhood and she was in a better mood when Scarlett joined them. Eulalie talked about her plans for the afternoon, which much to Scarlett's delight involved being out of the house and even supper at a dear friend's home. Marcos was delightful at diffusing situations with his outgoing personality and general easy going personality. As he often told people, it was because he had moved so often as a child that he had to learn to get a long well with all types of people. Scarlett was always pleased with his talent and the care he took to guard her emotions.

* * *

Sitting in the sitting room after Eulalie left for her afternoon of visits, Scarlett remarked, "Winning a spot in the good graces of my aunts is considerably harder than I previously imagined. It seems I can do very little right in their eyes."

"Scarlett, don't let them wear you out, it's not good for you health," concern obviously written upon his face and in his voice. "I will never forget how we met."

"Must we always talk about this?" Scarlett questioned exasperatedly as attempted to be interested in the newspaper they were reading.

"Don't you enjoy hearing how I came to love you?" Marcos asked, already knowing the answer.

"I do, but you've already told my aunts at least three times last week and I'm certain you'll tell Eulalie again," as she added under her breathe, "whether or not she want to hear it."

"That I will-" Marcos began.

"It may seem romantic to you but-" Scarlett interrupted.

"It is a story that you love and if you permit me to tell it to you now, I promise to not tell it again while we are here."

Scarlett looked at him, studying him carefully. His eyes sparkling with merriment, he knew that she loved the way he told the story. The way his voice rose and fell with the happenings and his hand motions. "Alright, let's hear your overly sentimental rendition of how we met."

Marcos smiled and leaned back into his chair, locking his finger behind his head and began," Well… As I recall, I had just boarded the train in New York bound for Boston. It was late and there was a rainstorm, lightning all all. I found what I believed to be an empty compartment and sat down, only to be slightly frightened by what I initially believed to be a ghost."

"Marcos!"

"Well, the woman was an unearthly shade of white, so pale and her eyes were rimmed by dark circles and she was dressed in black with a veil. I realized that although I had noisily shaken my paper and dropped by valise, she had not stirred. Slightly concerned I wondered if she were not just a heavy sleeper, rustling my paper once again a little louder I waited for a response as the train began to move. Still she did not stir. More concerned I tapped her shoulder, still nothing. I shook her gently, and still no response. Taking her hand, I dropped it for it was ice cold to the touch. I went to the hall to look for a porter, seeing none I went from compartment to compartment searching for a doctor."

"For this strange woman you had never seen or spoken to?" Scarlett questioned immersed in the story already.

"Indeed, for she had struck me in a way I had never been stricken. Finally I had some luck, I found a doctor. He came with me after I explained. He examined my unknown traveling companion and diagnosed, exhaustion. He also commented that she was looking a bit too thin. Stress and lack of sustenance and rest had apparently taken their toll. He looked at me disapprovingly as though it were my fault."

"He did not!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"He did, I swear upon my love for you that he did."

"I don't believe you but continue, please"

"He told me to let her sleep and awaken on her own accord, assuring me that my wife would soon be better."

"Did you correct him?"

"I was stunned and worried about the pale woman, how could I bother with such an insignificant detail? He left after carefully administering some tonic and left me with a bottle for when she awoke and instructions to find him if she did not awake before we arrived in Boston. So I sat in the compartment, watching her rest, an uneasy rest. It was obvious that there were dreams plaguing her. But after two hours I was surprised to see the most brilliant green eyes I had ever seen stare into mine. Truthfully I was a little unnerved. But I smiled and was very relieved. She looked at me and said, "Who are you?" With such distaste I will never forget the sting I felt."

"You can be quite the storyteller," Scarlett said with a roll of her eyes.

"Just one of my many talents, as you know. The vividness of her eyes had dulled and as she seemed to recall where she was. I was finally able to remember the doctor's instructions. I offered her a plate that of food I had set aside when the supper cart had come by. She eyes me warily and I realized that although the situation was entirely clear to me, she had no idea who I was or why I was so interested in her."

"It was very confusing to awaken and find a man watching me, a man whom I had never seen before. And the first words out of his mouth are, "Have some of this," as he very nearly forces a plate upon me. Tell me how that would make any sense to any person."

Marcos smiled at her outburst. "Well I'm sorry. I attempted to explain that I'd found her slumped over and cold, but my words did not come out as smoothly for she made me nervous. She looked at me as though she were trying to decide if I was telling the truth and a trustworthy person. Apparently I passed her test, as she took the plate."

"How many times have you told me this story? It seems as though I hear it for the very first time every time…" Scarlett spoke softly.

"I don't know my dear, but I enjoy telling it to you," Marcos said with a smile. "So, when she finished I took the plate from her and finally felt brave enough to ask her name. She again looked me over before stating Scarlett, Scarlett O'Hara, quite proudly. I could not help but smile, and then introduced myself as Marcos Sandoval, the fourth."

"I'd never met a person with such an unusual name."

"As you told me that day. And I began to tell you my life story for I had no idea how else to pass the time."

"You were born to a Spanish father and a Sicilian mother, a highly controversial marriage. Your father had been in Sicily as a young man aboard a ship bound for America and was taken back by the beauty of a local girl. He attempted to woo the girl in the few days the ship would be docked there. He spoke about America and all that awaited him there, and she agreed to marry him. Being her father's favorite, he could not deny her anything and allowed them to be married. They were sent off with a tidy sum. In America they began their life in Florida but soon moved to New Orleans where they lived for five year and then again to California where they lived for four years and you born on November 4, 1939. They had been happy to move for the previous 10 years, but once you were born your mother wished to stay in place and to have stability for you. It became a rift as your father wanted to move yet again. When you were two your father decided they have stayed long enough moved to the New Mexico territory. Your mother tried desperately to find happiness but when you were seven she left for Sicily. Your father refused to let you go with her and you moved to the Oregon territory, where you lived until you were twelve. Then you moved to Spain, back to your father's country. Your mother wrote your father to let you come to Sicily, and finally submitted when you were sixteen. You stayed in Italy until you were twenty and then set out to see more of the world. And finally at thirty came to New York where you had been living for the past five years and became engaged to a young woman."

"I am impressed that you remember it so well. Yes I was engaged to a young woman I had met, her family was opposed to me as I had no familial history. Yet agreed as I had money. I was on my way to Boston to see homes when I met the green eyed woman who captivated me, mind, body and soul."

"Then you spent your entire Boston trip following me, assuring me you were only following doctor's orders."

"Yes well, how else could I have stayed near you? Your purpose in being in Boston was rather sad though," Marcos remembered.

"Wade… " She murmured softly. He had fallen in the street attempted to chase down a man he believe to be his dear Uncle Rhett. Scarlett sighed; the doctor had told Scarlett Wade was lucky to have only broken his leg and had awoken from the coma, when the horse could have trampled him.

"Yes, he's well though. A sensible young man, remember how happy he was to be back in Georgia."

"I can't wait to get back to him, and Ella for we hardly see each other, I am glad they are happy. Not everyone is in this time."

The Panic had become the foremost thought on most peoples mind, it was certainly a frightening time. Scarlett was glad that her money was safe, in gold, in another country where the Panic had little effect.

The sound of the door opening caused them both to take in their surroundings. It had grown very late and Eulalie had long returned from the Eleanor Butler's, she come in to say goodnight. Scarlett and Marcos bade her goodnight and rose to go to bed.

**That's the fourth chapter. The fifth is coming right up. Thank you for the reviews, they really do make a girl smile.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GWTW **


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is kind of jumpy. But I like it.**

As he stood there watching Scarlett get into the carriage, laughing so freely. It was a joyous sound, a sound he had never dared to hope to hear again. Two years, nine months, and thirteen days. That's how long it had been since their divorce, Three years since he had left her in that godforsaken house.

Rhett turned and pulled his coat close as he headed for his mother's house. He was forty-eight years old and essentially living with his mother. Comical. For a while he had the "normal" life, a house, a wife, even children! Now three years later it was as though none of that had ever existed. He would never have guessed that the next time he saw Scarlett, she would be married to another man. A fourth husband, it was almost ridiculous, but so true to Scarlett. As far as he could tell this marriage was real, and solid.

From the moment he recognized her laugh to the moment they drove away in the carriage, he had been studying her. She hadn't realized there was anyone else around. She had played with the man, just like she was a child. It was then he began to realize that this man, Marcos, was good to her. He had achieved what Rhett had failed at. Taking in his surroundings, Rhett realized he had walked past his mother's house.

"Mother? I'm here," Rhett called as he walked into the house.

"Rhett, darling," his mother kissed his cheek and showed him into the sitting room, "were out longer than I expected, I was afraid something happened."

"I'm sorry mother, I shan't do it again," Rhett teased. "You are correct, it was longer. I ran into someone I have not seen in quite some time."

"Oh really, anyone I know?" she asked while attempting to appear unaffected while in fact she was immensely interested in the mystery person. Eulalie while she was visiting Pauline that Scarlett had arrived. Apparently her husband was waiting for a very important shipment to come in. He had told no one, not even Scarlett what he was expecting. Continuing her friendship with Eulalie and Pauline had been quite awkward after it became common knowledge that Rhett and Scarlett had gotten a divorce. It was a tremendous scandal.

Eleanor remembered when Rhett returned from his visit to Atlanta a different person. He no longer interested in appeasing the Charleston Old Guard. He came to his mother's house and said nothing, walked up the stairs and wasn't seen for days. A week later he was sitting at the table having coffee and reading the paper as though nothing had happened. He told her of his plans, he was going to New York, then Boston to settle some business and to meet with some people. Rhett's mother knew he just needed to get away from this city, and she also knew it would be best for everyone if he left.

While he was gone, there was the usual gossip someone else married someone of less than acceptable standing, some other unfortunate soul was found with someone else's wife, and another upstanding citizen left town for some honorable reason. Life went on in Charleston and Rhett came back, full of new stories about his new acquaintances. In public, the great people of Charleston spoke in hushed tones about his wife leaving after he left her the night her closest friend died, Atlanta cousins had their uses. Rhett never spoke out, he merely continued to come and go as business dictated.

Eulalie had come to call on Rhett's mother with a look of urgency cold afternoon while Rhett was away on another business trip. Worried Eleanor began, "Eulalie! You look pale, is something wrong?"

"I've just gotten a letter from Scarlett," Eulalie spoke with unevenness in her voice. "She's getting married again."

"My, is that so?" Eleanor expressed, then attempted to ask nonchalantly. "To whom might I inquire?"

"Apparently to a man name Marcos Sandoval! Heavens! I can only imagine what sort of man he is…"

"I thought you said you would never worry about her again when we received word the divorce."  
"Yes, but she's my niece, that will never change," Eulalie huffed, apparently angry with Scarlett. "She's been nothing but trouble since her mother left us."

"You know that was very hard on her Eulalie, she was so young and left with so much to look after."

"She would have known how had she been a more obedient child."

"Eulalie! You can't possibly be serious!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Scarlett worked extremely hard to keep everyone at Tara fed and eventually you, Pauline, and as we know, even me. We all owe Scarlett our lives."

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm sure others would have stepped in."

"Eulalie, Scarlett is much older now, maybe this time she's finally found the right person. Rhett loved her, but she never admitted to loving him. It was his folly."

"So what makes Marcos different?"

"That, I do not claim to know. You will have to ask Scarlett," Eleanor said as she leaned forward to pour herself a cup of tea.

"Well, she has invited me to her wedding, which is certainly a change from her two previous marriages. She plans to be married at Tara," Eulalie explained further. "She loves that plantation for reasons unknown to me."

"I would assume it's because it's where she feels the safest," Eleanor offered as she began to wonder whether or not she should share this news with Rhett.

That was two and a half years ago. Rhett had been very busy with business and was gone for months at a time and stayed only for a couple of days. There had never seemed to be a proper time to tell him about Scarlett. So now she sat quietly as she watched Rhett try to tell her who he had seen and why he was so affected. There was no doubt in Eleanor's mind that it was Scarlett. No one else could make her son act this way. It was too bad there was nothing to be done about it now.

"It was Scarlett."

"What was scarlet?" Eleanor distractedly asked.

"No, Scarlett, my ex-wife she was down near the docks. She was the person I crossed paths with," Rhett hurriedly explained.

"Oh, my goodness. What on earth was she doing there?" Eleanor asked with real curiosity. 'That girl does turn up in the strangest places,' she thought as she waited for an answer.

"Meeting her husband," Rhett very nearly growled as his eyes darkened.

So he had been introduced. What a time he must have had. "That must have been an experience."

"An experience? It was like nothing I've ever done before. I saw her, a grown woman playing and giggling like a child with this man. I was jealous, I had always wanted that with her," Rhett ranted as his eyes became sorrowful. "But then I realized, it had in-fact been three years, she had moved on with her life, and I had done it all to myself."

"Oh, Rhett… Maybe it was all for the best. You said she seemed happy, possibly happier than you have ever seen her?" Eleanor questioned earnestly.

He looked at his mother, "How long have you known?"

Eleanor knew it was impossible to lie to him. She quickly resolved to tell him anything he wanted to know, she at least owed that to him. "Since Scarlett wrote Eulalie that she was engaged."  
"When was that?"

"A two and half years ago."

"How long have they been married?"

"A little over two years."

'And yet they still behaved as newlyweds,' Rhett thought. Now the hardest question of all, 'Have they had any children?' He couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. It was just too distressing to think about, but he had to know. 'Had Scarlett given another man the most precious gift he could imagine, one of her children?'

"Rhett? Are you alright dear?" Eleanor asked, concerned etched on her face.

"I'm fine mother. Tell me something, do you know if they've had children?" Rhett drew out his question.

"The answer to that I do not know. Eulalie is coming for dinner tonight, perhaps I can attempt to draw an answer out of her," Eleanor offered.

"I don't believe that will be necessary. After all what business of it is mine," he nearly mumbled as he stood to leave the room.

**Let me know what you think so far. Hopefully another update will happen again soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GWTW **


	6. Chapter 6

**It's mostly backstory, but I feel like it has to be told, and I don't know how else to get it here. **

Marcos was lying in bed, having trouble sleeping. It wasn't the temperature of the room or softness of the mattress that was keeping him from rest. No, it was a man, it was Rhett Butler. He was slightly worried about the possible effect he could have on Scarlett. After all, he had nearly ruined her completely with his rejection. All the time and effort they had put into releasing her anger at him and allowing her to move beyond him. Starting with the day in Boston and ending the day she agreed to marry him.

He remembered talking to her back as she walked quickly to find a hired carriage once they'd gotten off the train, she was in such a rush to get to her destination. He had prearranged transportation and saw an opportunity he'd be foolish to let slip by. Wearily she accepted and he was surprised when she asked to be taken to the boy's school. She avoided eye contact and seemed rather more emotional. They'd arrived and she walked in, immediately demanding to see her son. Marcos had been unsure of what to do, she hadn't said anything and the advice of the doctor rung in his ears, he decided to follow her. He saw her being led to what appeared to be the infirmary. Walking quickly he caught a glimpse of which room she had disappeared into and decided to wait where he was. But this decision dissolved when he heard sobbing, he didn't care what anyone said, she needed someone. He walked in and the doctor seemed extremely uncomfortable. As far as he could see her son did not look good. He was heavily bruised and unconscious. He acted instinctively and went to Scarlett. She turned and cried into his chest. It all seemed so very natural. He rubbed her back and spoke calm soothing words. As she came to her senses she backed away and blushed, awkwardly thanking him. Turning her back to him she sat by Wade, took his hand in hers and found herself praying that everything would turn out alright that Wade would open his eyes so that she could tell him how much she had come to appreciate him. Marcos stood quietly taking in the scene, it was rather depressing but he could not just walk away. Everything told him he should leave at once and forget the green-eyed woman who captivated him, leave her now before it was too late. In short space of time that he'd known her, she'd collapsed, berated him, and broken down emotionally. Yet he could not go, in New York awaited him a good Italian girl. So he stood, and she began to speak. It was unlike her she said to tell this story, but she felt the need to tell him. So he listened as she told him bad things she wished he could change, especially in the last year or so, she had lost her daughter, her best friend, and essentially everything. He watched all the emotions play across her face, learning how easy it was to see what she felt. Hurt, anger, sadness. There was no happiness in her tale. She did not smile and her eyes did not every turn that unearthly color of green he had seen on the train. Her eyes stayed a dull pale color. Every passing second made him want to hold her close and assure her everything would be alright, but he thought it best just to sit and listen. Then, suddenly a spark was lit; her eyes became a dark emerald color. She spoke of Rhett Butler, how much she hated him for hurting the way he did and the way he never looked back. Marcos had seen many people slip into a dark place, fueled by anger, hatred, and distrust, becoming bitter, resentful people who only saw the wrongs the world had committed against them. He saw this woman, slipping into that darkness, without realizing it for she attempted to maintain her image of strength and power, presumably for all those in her life who depended upon her. Yet the physical evidence of her weakness was obvious. Dark circles from lack of sleep, eyes that appeared cool and uncaring nearly all the time, and unnaturally thin frame. In the little time he had spent with her, he'd noticed all these problems. Marcos had to wonder how no one else seemed to notice. So he stayed in Boston with her against his instincts. He wrote his uncle to call off the engagement, he knew this was an unwise step and that he should stand by his word, but the desire to stay in Boston and to learn more about Scarlett was stronger. He realized there was very little hope that she would ever consider pursuing a romantic relationship, as she had no real reason to, she had money, children and a home. But he also saw that more than anything she needed a friend right now. Anyone else would have turned away from the sharp-tongued petite woman and married the nice Sicilian girl waiting for him in New York. He wasn't just anyone. He had waited all his life for something to move him and here she was. She could get him lost, she could tear him to shreds, but then again she could save him from a meaningless life if she let him any closer. He wanted more than anything to be the reason for the spark in Scarlett O'Hara's eyes.

Now the man who for the first few months hung like a dark cloud over their fledgling friendship was back in her life. Marcos was sure that the meeting near the docks would be the first of many. He had seen the way Rhett looked at Scarlett, he heard the tone of his voice when speaking to Scarlett. There was no mistaking the signs, Captain Butler was still in love with Scarlett. Marcos looked to his left, there lay the woman he had grown to love so much, he smiled and remembered their first time visiting on the Island of Sicily.

Scarlett had been wary but Marcos wanted her to meet his mother. Although it did not always appear obvious, his family was his highest priority. He had taught Scarlett a few phrases in his mother's native tongue and was anxious to see her use them. They had spent the two months aboard the ship talking about the customs and language. Scarlett had felt bad about leaving Wade and Ella behind, but they had their own agenda for their summer break and spending two months on ship was not part of it. Wade wrote she hoped she enjoyed her trip and as they were leaving from Savannah Ella was able to see them off along with her Aunt Sue and Uncle Will. Marcos mother had remarried and he had several younger siblings who always enjoyed his visits and his stories. He loved the island and he hoped his family loved his wife as much as he did. And as he expected his family was a little surprised but warmed up to Scarlett quickly. Over the months they had stayed she was taught how to cook what was described as Marcos favorite foods, more of the language, and various other day-to-day tasks. They had spent a decent number of their evenings watching the sunset and the gazing at stars at night, talking about anything and everything. By the time they were set to leave, she was very close to begging to stay. It was only of Marcos promised they would come back after visiting Marcos' father in Spain that she willingly left.

Scarlett snuggling against him broke him from his happy memory and brought him back to the situation at hand. Rhett. There was nothing else he could do for Scarlett. It was the time to for her to test herself, to find out how she really felt about Rhett, if she had really let him go. He wasn't going to abandon her, nor cling to her side any time Rhett was around. It was an odd situation but seeing Rhett's eyes in his mind, he hoped that Scarlett really had gotten over Rhett, because she really was all that he held dear.

**Well that was it. I think it was a bit weak, but I want to keep the story moving while I have time and the creative juices are still flowing. I have a plan, I hope you'll like it. Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile all day long. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own GWTW or any of it's characters **


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried to finish it before midnight, buuut things don't always go as planned. A little bit of Scarlett perspective. It's all set up for what's coming next...**

Scarlett was alone in the guest bedroom, completely exhausted, trying to get along with her aunt was a lot more work than she could ever have imagined. Marcos had left for the docks a few minutes before, he still wouldn't tell her what he was waiting for but promised she would love it. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, as she thought about his departing words, "Now don't be following me to the docks, just to see Rhett Butler again." He had used a tone so ominous they both broke into laughter and he had come over to the bed and kissed her head before leaving.

Three years ago, Scarlett could never have imagined anyone making her laugh, or feel, the way she was able to with Marcos. All she had thought about was Rhett leaving her, and what she had done wrong to drive the one man she had ever truly loved away. But now, with Marcos, he coaxed her into doing things she had never imagined she was capable of doing, for example learning another language, traveling to foreign countries, and now attempting to rebuild bridges long ago burned with all those close to her. He had also opened her eyes as to what those all-important vows of matrimony were intended to represent, vows she had said without meaning. Lying under the coverlet she giggled as she thought, 'It only took four husbands, two deaths and a divorce.' What a scandal the divorce had caused, but it seemed only right that that was the way their marriage ended, for they had always been a sensation. All the commotion over the divorce made Atlanta all the easier to leave, even Wade and Ella were glad to be leaving. She had hired a very talented manager from Savannah, the son of a friend of Uncle Jamie's. He was a tall Irish man who won Scarlett's admiration while she observed the on goings in the store. His name was Gerry Kennedy and he was more than willing to prove himself a sufficient manager at Scarlett's store, itching to get away from Savannah. From the time Wade and Ella had left for school and the store was running extremely well, the tomorrows had come persistently and all those close to her watched Scarlett slip from a peace with herself into a darkness they attempted but could not retrieve her from. Day after day Sue, Will, and Mammy watches as she got thinner, spoke less, and slept much more of the day away. The news of Wade's accident would later be known as a blessing in disguise as it caused Scarlett to leave Tara for two months and return a completely different person. Marcos had entered her life with his outgoing and captivating personality, reigniting the spark that had been lost.

Scarlett roused from the accidental nap she had taken, immediately glancing at the small clock on the mantle. It was time to get out of bed and go downstairs. She had promised Eulalie she would have tea with her, and she had also promised Marcos that she would be on her best behavior. However, at the moment she wished she had tried harder to leave with Marcos or that she could sleep for the rest of the afternoon. Of course if she ever wanted to be on better terms with her aunt, she would have to play her games and maybe someday she would enjoy them.

Slowly, Scarlett got out of bed and trudged over to the closet where her dresses hung neatly. She knew she could go down in the same dress but felt like putting on something different, she would always love changing clothes, dressing for the occasion. 'Besides,' she reasoned with herself, 'Eulalie did not seem to approve of today's dress anyway. Perhaps…' Scarlett debated mentally, 'the simple but elegant burgundy colored dress would be best' It was a dress Marcos never failed to compliment her in, which made it her favorite dress. Another glance at the clock revealed that she was becoming quite late, but her hair desperately needed tending to, 'Aunt 'Lalie can wait ten more minutes,' Scarlett thought as she sat down in front of the vanity. Oddly, a memory overcame her and she found herself thinking of a time when she had always tried to arrange her hair in the most fashionable hairstyles, in order to attempt to impress Rhett. 'Oh how long ago that seems!' Until yesterday, at times, it had seemed that she had only dreamed him up to keep her company and support her decisions through the dreary years. 'Yesterday…' Seeing Rhett hadn't affected her as much as she thought he would have, it was surprising. She recalled his face, full of confusion, but almost unchanged. He still appeared to be the handsome rogue she had first noticed at the Wilkes' barbeque. His hair was as dark as ever, his face was still striking, and he continued to carry himself like a much younger man. If anything had changed, it was his eyes, once dark and full of mischief, seemed dull and almost lifeless. Scarlett sighed as she finished her simple hairstyle. 'Things certainly had changed, maybe for –'

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. Quickly opening the door, she found her aunt looking much more displeased than when Scarlett had come upstairs earlier with Marcos.

"Are you always this disrespectful Scarlett? Do you always make people wait on you?" Eulalie questioned with a tinge of frustration obvious in her voice.

"Of course not Auntie 'Lalie, I merely slept too long, I must have been more tired than I realized," Scarlett lied smoothly, still trying to make peace with her Aunt.

"Well at least you're ready now. Come, come, the tea has been waiting and is more than likely cold by now," her aunt replied a little more warmly, as she turned to return to the sitting room.

"Yes, Auntie," Scarlett said as she inwardly sighed and prepared for a long afternoon alone with her aunt, wishing Marcos would come back soon, never expecting any of the events that would come to pass.

**I'm sorry if it seems that nothing is really happening but I promise it's coming. I actually have the next two chapters written on paper and I hope I'll be able to post another chapter on Friday, but I make no promises as the presidential hopefuls are coming into down and I'm going to try to go see them speak. Well thanks for all the love, I'm seriously in the best mood I've been in months.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW or any of it's characters.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter. **

Rhett was escorting his mother down the chilly, Charleston streets; his mind however was elsewhere. He could hardly believe that he had known Scarlet O'Hara in her many incarnations for close to thirteen years. He had thought of her almost daily since the day he met her, her temper and her spirit, and completely in love with the person who he thought she was. Yesterday, that image was transformed, and he found himself immensely interested in knowing this woman, this stranger in a familiar body. When his mother announced the previous evening that she would be spending the afternoon at her dear friend Eulalie's as they did not finish their conversation, Rhett could hardly contain himself. Here lay the perfect opportunity to see Scarlett, in a completely socially acceptable situation. When he offered to escort her, his mother had given him a knowing look, but said nothing.

As they approached Eulalie's home, Rhett felt a bit uneasy, but he knew he had a convenient means of escape should the situation turn less than savory. He also realized that Scarlett may not even be there, she could have gone out with her husband. As they approached the door, Rhett subconsciously placed the familiar emotionless mask on his face. Knocking upon the door, Rhett took a deep breath. Which he released quickly, for there stood Scarlett, obviously surprised. She recovered almost immediately and smiled warmly. "Come in, come in Mrs. Butler, Captain Butler. Eulalie will be delighted you're here."

"Scarlett how wonderful to see you. I believe you get more beautiful every time I see you," Rhett's mother complimented, real happiness emanating from her voice, as they entered the foyer.

"It is lovely to be among familiar face and places again, may I take your coats?" Scarlett said as she shut the door and turned to face them, a warmth radiating from her, that made Rhett wonder what happened to change her so dramatically.

"Rhett, do you intend on staying?" Rhett's mother asked as she watched him with a curious expression upon her face.

Before he could reply, Scarlett jumped in, "Join us for at least one cup of coffee Captain Butler?"

Rhett was a little taken back by her interjection but coolly replied, "I do have other engagements this afternoon, but…" he drawled as he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time, "I do believe I can have one cup of coffee."

Eleanor was clearly surprised by the interaction, but then again they were Rhett and Scarlett. 'We have not confined to the rules of proper social etiquette in a very long time,' he thought nostalgically. Rhett removed his coat and hat, handing them to Tess who had come after Eulalie wondered where Scarlett had disappeared. Scarlett led Rhett and his mother to the sitting room where Eulalie waited. Rhett was still wondering what motive Scarlett had, inviting him in, but was pleased nonetheless in having a bit of time with her. Every move she made seemed to be more surprising than the last if that was even possible. He assisted his mother to her chair, like a true gentleman, and greeted Eulalie zealously receiving a typical cool response.

Scarlett sat down on the sofa, a bit more by herself than with the group. She projected the image of a true Southern lady, just like she always wanted. But her eyes still betrayed her, she was thinking of other, obviously, happier things. She looked stunning; the dress she wore was beautifully suited for her.

He was trying to find a non-imposing way to approach her, so that they could "catch up." Scarlett O'Hara's life was never dull. Curiosity about what she did while he was away, drew him back time and time again, this time was no different. As the older woman became further engrossed in their conversation, Rhett could not resist any longer and winked at Scarlett. She nearly dropped her cup as a result, Rhett struggled immensely to keep from roaring the laughter only Scarlett could evoke. Scarlett then stood up and put her cup on the table, "Please excuse me, I just recalled that I have not insured all the ingredients I need for tonight's dinner have been purchased."

'Ah, so she is not as comfortable with me as she wants me to believe,' Rhett thought as smirked. "If you find you lack something, I'd be willing to escort you to the market," offered, with amusement obvious in his voice. Rhett watched, eyes gleaming with mischief, he knew very well she would not back down. As she opened her mouth to respond, from the foyer came the sound of the door opening and poor attempts at a quiet entrace.

Scarlett murmured some excuse and nearly sprinted for the foyer. Rhett was confused by what he heard next, screams of excitement and chattering in a language that was not English. He rose from his seat, following his mother and Eulalie to investigate the situation.

When he came upon the scene, he was extremely surprised. Marcos was standing at the door obviously pleased with the situation. Scarlett was speaking expressively with a woman he had never seen before, speaking in Italian! Again his only thought was, 'Who is this woman, masquerading as Scarlett?' He watched in disbelief, and again almost laughed when it became obvious that Scarlett finally realized she had drawn them from the sitting room, along with Tess and several other of the house staff. She recomposed herself, and began, "This is Rosalina, Marcos' first cousin. We met in Italy."

Marcos jumped in, "I am sorry I did not inform you of her arrival, Eulalie. Rosalina was the "package" I have been eagerly anticipating."

Eulalie replied, "Hmm. I see, well she is here now and I certainly can think of no objections to her staying as there are no other guests likely to be visiting."

Scarlett had returned to speaking with Rosalina and seemed oblivious to her aunt's attempt to signal to return back to the sitting room, it was laughable. After all the years, Scarlett still amused him more than any other person in his acquaintance.

"Well I must be on my way," Rhett spoke out suddenly, unsure why he had felt it necessary to depart now.

"Already? Seeing as you were here, I wanted to talk to you about some business ventures Scarlett and I have been looking into locally," Marcos responded honestly.

"Perhaps some other time," Rhett said as he made his parting remarks all around. This afternoon was certainly an interesting development. He would have to work on finding out who these people were, Marcos and Rosalina, people who seemed to know the Scarlett he'd always wanted to know.

**Seriously trying here. Juices are letting me down, but I hope you liked. If you did, great tell me why. If not, okay still tell me why. Thank you Joyce Lakee, missysammy, and EugeniaVictoria for reviewing last chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I like this chapter. I hope you will too.**

Marcos took his leave of the ladies, for there were very two very precious additional packages in the carriage. He gestured to Tess and the valet to follow him out. He walked quickly and smiled as he anticipated Scarlett's further surprise. Opening the carriage door, he saw that they were still asleep. The valet and the driver immediately set to work on unloading Rosalina's belongings. Tess was confused as to why she was asked to follow, "Mista' Marcos, what'd you need me fo'?"

"To help me with the children."

Tess' face light up at the sight of the children, it had been so long since there were any youngsters in the house, "Of course, Mista' Marcos."

Marcos reached in and gently slid Lucia off the seat and handed her to Tess. Then he lifted Vittorio and headed inside. He failed to see Rhett Butler standing down the street, poised as though he were returned to Eulalie's but frozen as he took in the picture of Marcos with children.

Opening the front door skillfully with only one free hand, he allowed Tess to follow him in before softly closing the door. Walking up the stairs he debated where to put the sleeping children. Obviously, Rosalina's room would be wise, but at the same time he wanted Scarlett to see the children. Deciding on Rosalina's room so as to familiarize the twins with their new surroundings when they awoke.

He laid the two year old boy down on the bed and Tess followed suite, placing the boy's twin sister very near to him. Marcos silently thanked Tess and wondered whether he should leave them, or just sit and wait for them to wake up. They were bound to wake up soon as they had been sleeping since they got in the carriage. Rosalina had been the picture of a very tired and worn traveler. It was not easy managing twin two year olds on your own, for such a long voyage.

Marcos recalled the day the twins were born. Scarlett had been at odds with Rosalina since their arrival two weeks prior. Rosalina had not been willing to accept Scarlett, she was positive that Scarlett had somehow tricked her beloved cousin into marrying her. Rosalina even refused to speak English to her, often insulting her in Sicilian while smiling. Scarlett sensed Rosalina was not actually saying good things, although she tried to hide it with a smile. An insult was an insult in any language. Then Rosalina went into labor, Scarlett had tried to get as far away as she could but somehow ended up being the one talking to Rosalina. Scarlett was reminded of the day Melly went into labor and attempted to tell it as though it were a funny anecdote. Rosalina listened as Scarlett went on about Melanie, praising her goodness and loyalty, never leaving Rosalina's side. Finally the twins were born, Vittorio Marco, for her husband who had died only a month before in a fishing accident and Marcos of course who had always meant so much to her, and Lucia Melanie, for her mother who had died when Rosalina was only 5 and Scarlett's dear friend who seemed to mean so much to many people. From that day on, they began to converse more. Scarlett learned Sicilian quite quickly as it was all around her and Rosalina would translate for her if she did not understand something. The twins had brought them together, and Scarlett had learned to appreciate the look of recognition in the babies' eyes. Rosalina and Scarlett had become inseparable; both had a difficult time in finding a formidable female friend who was not too silly or scared. They found comfort in being able to confide in someone who they saw as an equal finally. When summer had come and gone, and the visit to Spain over with, the months drifted to December, Scarlett and Marcos to leave the island to get home in time for Christmas with Wade and Ella, Scarlett had been sad to leave Rosalina and the twins behind. Scarlett was afraid she might never see them again. Marcos assured her they would see them again soon.

That was nearly a year ago. He had finally been able to convince Rosalina to visit back in November while they were in Boston visiting Wade and making use of the seldom used home they had there.

Building a relationship with Wade had been difficult. He was angry with his mother for agreeing to marry again so soon, angry with Marcos for wanting to marry his mother. But as time passed and they continued to visit him without fail, he began to warm up to Marcos. He was very interested in Marcos experiences, moving so much and having parents who had separated when he was young. By the time the wedding came around, Wade was excited that he could Marcos his stepfather.

Ella had been skeptical about him as well. When her mother introduced Marcos to him, she asked, "Why is he here mother?"

"Ella, he's a very important person to me, please try to like him."

"He seems nice," Ella whispered to her mother, who took her hand and explained then that she planned on marrying the nice man.

Marcos had stood by and wondered if Scarlett's children would ever approve of him. He would love for them to accept him, and be able to speak with him. But he realized that he would have to wait and allow them to become comfortable with the idea. As much as he loved Scarlett, sometimes he felt he had chosen the most difficult path.

Vinny was stirring. Marcos checked the time, he'd only been up here five minutes. Scarlett and Rosalina's voices came from the staircase. Vinny had only rolled over closer to his sister.

"Well, well," Rosalina began almost sternly. "I told you we'd find him hiding upstairs," Rosalina to Scarlett, smiles upon both their faces.

"But you didn't mention you'd brought the babies!" Scarlett exclaimed as she saw the children sleeping on the bed. "I thought you'd left them on the Island with Marcos' mother…"

"I see that being in America has made you quite mad," Rosalina said with a smile. "I'd never leave my babies, especially when I don't know how long I'll be gone for."

"Oh Rosa! You will stay a while won't you?" Scarlett asked turning her attention from the twins. "Marcos, make her promise she'll stay at least three months."

"You know very well I have no control over your precious Rosa…" Marcos said standing up and taking a position near Scarlett. "But I do believe she plans on staying for an extended amount of time, am I correct Rosalina?"

"You are…I still don't understand why you asked me to sail here, I thought you live in Boston."

"Ah, Rosa you bring up a very good point," Marcos began only to be interrupted by Scarlett.

"You have to meet my children, Wade and Ella. We'll leave tomorrow for Tara. I'm sure Aunt Eulalie will be glad to be rid of me."

"Scarlett! I'm sure your aunt doesn't feel that way," Rosalina commented.

"Clearly you haven't known her as long as I have," Scarlett breathed. "Can't we just wake them up now? I'm sure they've been sleeping long enough…"

"Scarlett, I want to talk to you about something rather important," Marcos spoke she leaned over Vinny and brushed his hair away from his face, causing him to open his eyes. He looked around the room, confusion obvious on his small features. Rosalina watched and waited to see what he would do.

"Auntie!" he said as he recognized Scarlett. Rosalina sighed in relief, she had spent a good part of the voyage over teaching them to say Auntie and Uncle, showing them a picture of Scarlett and Marcos. She was glad Vinny had remembered. Lucy was awoke by her brother's shout and went through the phases Vinny did, also remembering to call Scarlett Auntie.

Marcos walked over and stood beside Rosalina watching Scarlett interact with the twins. "She really has missed them quite a bit."

"It's rather obvious," Rosalina responded without a thought added, "Have you thought about having children?"

"It's one of those conversations we'll have every now and then…but lately I get the feeling she may actually want to try again."

"Well I'm sure things will work out this time."

Marcos smiled, Scarlett was already so absorbed she had forgotten about the important conversation Marcos had attempted to engage her in.

**I feel like I keep going back, but I've got to explain the three years sometime. What better way than nostalgic flashbacks? I do plan on having a Rhett/Scarlett heart to heart soon, so keep on reading. Thank you Joyce Lakee, Tuduvant, Dracoginnylover24, and EugeniaVictoria for reviewing the last chapter. I'm sorry it took me 4 days to update...I've got a bit more written down but the next few days look busy. I'll update asap, the next chapter is Rhett POV...I love writing from that point of view...so I may take some time with it.**

**Oh, and Marcos is inspired by a friend of mine.  
**

** Disclaimer: I don't own GWTW or any of it's characters.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay sorry, I lied it was a Scarlett chapter.**

The market was chilly but they had dressed accordingly. Rosalina and Scarlett were debating with each other which meat would be more appropriate for the dinner they were planning for Tara. The fact that two ladies were squabbling in some unidentifiable language in a very public place drew quite a few eyes of esteemed women. Too absorbed in their argument, they did not stop until the form of Rhett Butler appeared beside them.

"I never thought I would see you here," came the cool voice.

'There are quite a few things you never thought,' Scarlett felt like replying. "It is a pleasant surprise though, isn't it?" with a signature southern belle dimpled grin. "I don't believe I properly introduced you to my, friend."

"Rosalina Guiana," Rosalina said as she quickly stepped into the conversation. "You must be Rhett Butler," with a look of distaste flashing in her eyes.  
Scarlett wondered what Rhett must think, twice in a week he's been sized up by people he's never seen before, but people already seemed to know his character and his mannerisms.

"What a beautiful name, Italian is it not?"

"Sicilian actually," Rosalina said with a smirk.

"My mistake," Rhett apologized  
"We are here to buy food for the dinner we intend to prepare…" Scarlett explained.

"Ah, quite an odd idea, Scarlett O'Hara cooking…" Rhett cut in.

"You, of all people, should know that I haven't been Scarlett O'Hara for quite some time," Scarlett countered.

"You will always be Scarlett O'Hara to me, destroyer of vases," he said with his arrogant smile.

"Mr. Butler has a point, you seem to radiate an enigma that goes well with Scarlett O'Hara, fearless heroine and protector of her family, idea," Rosalina jested.

"Rosa!" Scarlett gasped.

"Oh quit being modest, that's not why Marcos cares for you so," Rosa said enjoying the back and forth.

Scarlett colored, "What brings you to the Market today Rhett?"

"I sometimes come just to be among people, it helps the me maintain a proper image."

"Well standing here talking to your ex-wife will certainly be frowned upon," Scarlett spoke as she gazed into his eyes, surprised to see the old cat at mouse hole look present. He was obviously judging to see if she still cared for him at all.

"Scarlett, look! I think I see exactly what I've been looking for!" Rosa exclaimed as she smoothly glided over to another vendor, leaving Rhett and Scarlett alone for the first time in over three years.

"She seems quite spirited," he commented.

"Yes, my equal in every way. Stubbornness, temper, but she had compassion and understanding."

"You did too, although it was not your strongest suite."

Was this a compliment? How was she suppose to reply to this, what would send the strongest message that she knew what he was thinking and that she didn't want to fall back into their old patterns.

"Why did you leave?" Rhett asked, he had managed to position himself ahead of her.

"It was something I had to do," Scarlett stated simply.

"Was it absolutely necessary that you divorce me and then re-marry?" he questioned, as his emotions seemed to, for once, be getting the best of him.

"I don't know that it was necessary, but it is the way things happened," she answered, as she attempted to walk away to Rosalina.

"What is so magnificent about Senor Sandoval?" he questioned, distaste for Marcos obvious. Adding on, "What happened to the girl who claimed she would never marry again?"

Scarlett was upset, he was insulting her husband, her friend, the one person who had been able to help her regain her footing in her life. "I suppose you could say she grew up, when her one true friend died. And within the hour, her husband left her. It's necessary to make changes when your world collapses," Scarlett said with an icy tone. And added, "You should know, you convinced me marriage could be fun. It never really reached that point for me though."

"I wasn't thinking clearly then," Rhett said as he took hold of her wrist.

"Am I to believe you now? That now you know what you want in life?" Scarlett replied exasperated as she pulled her wrist back. Desperately trying to appear as though nothing were wrong, to not cause a scene.

"Is that not exactly what you are asking me to believe?" Rhett responded, gazing directly into her eyes.

"Scarlett are you ready to go?" Rosalina asked as she rejoined Scarlett and Rhett.

"Of course, did you find the peppers?" Scarlett asked, no trace of the discomfort that had been heavy in her voice moments before audible.

"I did, it was a great find. I suppose Marcos will have everything prepared by now," Rosa continued. "I really am excited for the coming days."

"As am I," Scarlett breathed, relief evident in her body language. "Well Captain Butler, we must take our leave of you now. Give my regards to your mother. I doubt I will see either of you any time soon."

"Yes Mr. Butler, it was nice to make your acquaintance, and also pass my regards on to your mother. We had the most delightful chat yesterday," Rosa smiled and spoke graciously.

Scarlett bit her tongue to hold back her laughter. Rosa had commented that Mrs. Butler was a very boring old lady and made delightful imitations of her for Marcus and Scarlett before they went to bed the night before.

"Well I do hope that I see you sooner than you anticipate and will gladly relay your regards to my mother," Rhett said as he bowed and turned to look at a vendor's wares.

"Did you have a nice chat with Rhett," Rosa asked when they were out of earshot.

"Oh the greatest," Scarlett said sarcastically. "How could you leave me alone with him?"

"I thought you needed to reacquaint yourselves privately…" Rosa said laughingly.

"That is an awful thing to say! But it really was quite intense, I'm glad the market was busy and loud. The thing he said…" Scarlett trailed off.

"Not to worry, we'll be safe at Tara soon enough," Rosa offered, realizing that Scarlett really had been shaken by the conversation.

**Well that's the chapter. Another one coming soon! The Rhett perspective…I've realized that going day by day would take me hundreds of chapters to get anywhere. So expect me to take some time to figure out how to make jumps between days without having to go back and explain everything that happened. Thank you for the reviews again, and all the story alerts, story favorites, and favorite authors, it keeps me inspired. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own GWTW or any of it's characters.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**First, I'm sorry it's been so long. Life just took a hold of me and gave me a good shaking. Second, this chapter may not be the best I've ever written, but I felt the need to put something up and this is what came out. So read and I'll see you at the bottom.  
**

Rhett sat in his study, puffing a cigar, decanter of brandy nearby

Rhett sat in his study, puffing a cigar, decanter of brandy nearby. He had witnessed Mr. Marcos Sandoval collecting two adorable toddlers from the carriage. His only that had been, "So they did have children!" Watching as Marcos gently carried the apparent twins from the carriage into the house with Tess' help had inspired a jealousy he had thought died long ago. But, Scarlett would always be his exception. The effect she had on him was still, even after all these years, perplexing.

And that Marcos, he couldn't stand him. It was apparent Scarlett held him in high regard. "Marcos the Savior," Rhett jeered in his mind. His mother had been quite taken with him as well, calling him a charming young man with a good heart in his chest and good head on his shoulders. Rhett had to wonder how true this was, especially when Marcos seemed determine that Rhett become apart of Scarlett's life again.

Ah , Scarlett, the ignorant country belle was now simply an act she put on when she felt it necessary, which more often than not was around Rhett. But with Rosalina and Marcos, she was less composed. Scarlett laughed freely, spoke without hesitation, and had real passion glowing in her eyes when she thought no one was scrutinizing her every action. Rhett thought, "Where did I fail? What did they do that I didn't?" The answer was obvious, but he searched desperately for another solution. But over and over again, he reached the same conclusion, they seemed to love her openly, unconditionally and eventually she let them in, loved them back. "Just like Miss Melly," he realized. For years she had held an unyielding devotion for Scarlett, never once wanting her to be any different, and in the end Scarlett had realized she loved Melanie. Melanie's death must have been a huge turning point in Scarlett's life Rhett realized.

The idea that, had he stayed that night, they might be as happy as she was with Marcos continued to trouble him as he continued to mull things over. She had offered him herself, and for the second time he denied her. A decision that now haunted him every time wondered to her. Of course, he had been tired and worn out. He realized that things became the worst after Bonnie's death. The barbed words they threw at each other so carelessly had hurt more than either of them cared to admit. Instead of grieving together, they grew more and more hateful toward each other. It was a dark time that Rhett never liked to think about, nonetheless, he knew they had both made mistakes, but to see her so happy now, made him so miserable.

As he put out his cigar with more force than necessary he thought darkly, "Oh what fun to wring Senor Marcos' pretty little neck." And then to beat him thoroughly for good measure, and then he laughed. Had he been ten years younger there would have been no question as to whether he actually could. But Marcos was the picture of youth and strength. As much as it pained Rhett to admit it, Scarlett wasn't his, and he added another dark laugh as he wondered, "What are the chances that I will catch her between husbands?"

His brandy long forgotten, he decided tomorrow he would travel again, the best way to get his mind off of Scarlett. Savannah would do, there had been a letter from an associate with a promising new venture. Rhett found himself wishing that he could stop in and visit with Ella, but school was no in session yet.

Ella became more and more like her mother every time he saw her. Although there were few physical resemblances, her temper and false sweetness were pure Scarlett. He often had trouble suppressing his laughter at the stories Careen related to him, Fights with other girls, and insisting that the boys were more fun to play with. He visited her at least once a month just to hear about her antics. He also visited Wade. Wade however was less pleased to see Rhett, but tolerated a visit every now and again. He was a fine young man, learning great things in Boston.

He wasn't really sure why, but he hoped to always be a part of the children's lives. "Perhaps it was because he was becoming a sentimental old fool," he thought with a wry grin. Most of the time though, he chalked it up to another way Scarlett would never entirely be gone from his life.

He had even gone so far as to see them at Tara, as his summer was rather dull and he wondered what they did at Tara. His visits became a staple, and Rhett soon began to understand a little more about what drove Scarlett to be the person she had been. Suellen was no longer the jealous, bratty sister Scarlett used to describe, now she was a mother and a wife and content with her life. Her husband however, had no taste for Rhett and often would need to do some work in some far corner of the farm, or claim that he had agreed to help over at Mimosa. Rhett often thought, "Another one of Scarlett's devoted defenders."

Perhaps the most devoted was Mammy. Old as she was, she still eyed him warily every time he visited Tara. She made it clear that she was not pleased with the way Rhett had left Scarlett. Mammy also seemed to blame Rhett for Scarlett not being at Tara with her, she missed her lamb. She was civil but no longer respected him. It was a bit of a disappointment. And although he tried, he felt he could never again be in her good graces.

During his first visit, he could not get over the feeling that his visit was merely tolerated, rather than welcomed. As though some higher force had ruled that while the family may not be fond of him, he would be treated civilly. The truth wasn't far from that. Before Scarlett left she mentioned that should Rhett ever come to Tara, that he be treated well enough, and that no one inform him as to where she was. Over time an easiness had developed, but clearly it was all for show.

The last time Rhett visited Wade in Boston, it was obvious that he had just received good news in a letter he had been glancing over on his way to the courtyard where they generally met. Once he saw that Rhett was already waiting for him, Wade became serious and put his letter away.

"Good afternoon, Uncle Rhett," he said a bit awkwardly, being 14 made him wonder if it was still proper to call him Uncle Rhett.

"Hello Wade," Rhett began cheerfully, "How have you been?"

"Perfectly fine," he answered simply.

"That's always good to hear. You seemed rather excited by something a few minutes ago," Rhett ventured carefully.

"Oh, I, uh, solved a rather complex equation I'd been working on," Wade attempted to lie, unfortunately he was a poor liar.

"So you have a break coming soon, I assume that means you have exams coming up as well?" Rhett skillfully changed the subject, realizing that Wade was not going to share the real source of happiness.

"Yes, sir. It is rather difficult to believe that another term has come and gone so quickly," Wade commented.

"Ah, yes, time has a funny way of doing that," Rhett replied with a sad sort of smiled.

"Uncle Rhett?" Wade began tentatively.

"Yes, Wade?" Rhett answered, curious as to what was making the boy so serious.

"Why do you continue to visit me?" he asked seriously, and immediately began waiting for Rhett's response.

"What sort of question is that?" Rhett responded, shocked that maybe he wasn't actually wanted.

"Well, it's just, you're no longer bound to me in any way, but you continue to visit me, and Ella, routinely," Wade explained.

"It's because I care about you of course. I've known you since you were a baby. I cannot imagine any reason to toss you aside," Rhett replied easily, realizing what the boy wanted to know.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for answering truthfully," Wade said as he glanced at his pocket watch.

"It was no trouble, but Wade I rally do care for you, and your sister. I am here if you need me," Rhett added, hoping to instill the idea of trust between them.

Wade simply gave him and odd look, nodded his head, and said, "It was nice to see you today Uncle Rhett, but I have a meeting to attend, I hope you'll excuse me."

Rhett had wondered on his way back to his hotel what was in the letter that had made Wade so excited, and what had brought on all the questions of attachment. Now he recalled seeing Scarlett's neat script and pushing that fact out of his mind to focus on Wade. Now he thought, "Perhaps she had informed Wade she would be home for the Holidays." For the next time he saw Ella she could talk of nothing but excitement to be going home to Tara for the break.

Devoted. Scarlett had a fine group of devoted family. They all kept her secrets but still kept him near. Again Rhett could not help but think how comical his life had become. Looking around he saw the sun was rising. The night had faded away while he had been busy recalling times past and attempting to understand the new Scarlett.

**I hope you liked at least some part of it. Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement. I'm always afraid I won't write well enough and all the reviews will be negative, ah what a pessimist I am. Thank you for reading, sincerely, I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW or any of it's characters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another long silence, I'm sorry.  
**

Two weeks had passed since the unexpected meeting at the market. The visit to Tara was exactly what Scarlett had needed after the constantly running into Rhett in Charleston. He was still the most frustrating man. Tara was extremely relaxing, she needn't watch for any Butler's or friends of the Butler's.

Wade and Ella had greeted Scarlett happily. Wade then asked his stepfather to join him on a walk. Scarlett had yet to find out what they'd spoken about. Ella was happy to meet her new Aunt and cousins. She'd enjoyed playing baby games with them.

Suellen and Will were quite happy to meet Scarlett's friend, and her children. Will had immediately seen why Scarlett was so taken with Rosalina, the fire she held inside was obvious.

Scarlett had taken care to show Marcos and Rosalina all the "best" things. Marcos had taken a strong liking to the evening strolls they took around the farm, it reminded him of the time they spent walking around his family's home in Sicily.

Gone were the acres and acres of cotton Scarlett had known as a child, now the awe-inspiring fields were overgrown by wilderness. Scarlett tried very hard to not fixate on what had been lost as a result of the war.

Instead, she talked of all the wonderful memories she had, pointing out the exact location of every event as she recounted the tales.

Marcos enjoyed getting to know more about his wife's childhood. She had shared a few vague stories here and there, but at Tara everything was different. Scarlett's eyes were bright every minute of the day, and her tongue wagged more easily.

As Marcos stood on the porch, watching Scarlett with all the children crowded around her as she told them stories of her Pa, riding up the lane. The children seemed mesmerized by the tale, even Marcos had become caught up in it.

"I don't know what you've done, but you've brought Scarlett back," Will said plainly, causing Marcos to start, as he hadn't noticed Will.

"I've done nothing more than love her," Marcos informed Will, maintaining his gaze on Scarlett.

"Well, that's what she needed," Will replied bluntly. "Even Mammy's been saying she ain't never seen her lamb so happy."

"This is the only Scarlett I've ever known," Marcos said, still standing comfortably against a beam.

"What about the ghostly woman you met?" Will asked, remembering the story Marcos so often entertainingly told.

"She may have been lost when we met, but I've never seen her as anything less than a strong, secure, happy woman," Marcos answered, still quite calm and at ease.

"Hmph, I see," Will grunted, still not quite sure what to make of Marcos. Sure, Scarlett admired him, and seemed completely devoted to him. But Will couldn't help but wonder if that was really such a great thing.

"Scarlett and I saved each other," Marcos began. Taking a breath and focusing his eyes on Scarlett he continued, "Most people seem to think that she is the only one who benefits from our relationship. But she completes me in a way I do not think any other woman could have."

Will merely nodded. Marcos' words made sense, but something about them didn't seem quite right. Deciding to let the subject alone for now, Will commented, "Scarlett seems mighty at ease with all them kids."

"She loves the twins, Ella is hopelessly devoted to her mother," Marcos spoke, as he turned to face Will. With a broad smile he finished, "and I suppose your children are just getting to know their Aunt."

"Suppose you're right," Will grudgingly admitted. This man was far too good at understanding people. It made Will a little nervous to have Marcos around. Something about him made Will feel like he had to be on guard at all times.

Will watched as Marcos approached Scarlett, the smiles on both their faces were nauseating. Scarlett immediately took his arm and pulled him down to her height to let him in on a scheme. Marcos let out a great laugh before nodding to signal his agreement.

Soon they were chasing the children around the yard and their squeals of delight tore through the quiet afternoon. Everyone took notice of the happy on-goings in the yard.

"She doesn't seem at all the same person who left after Melly's funeral," Suellen mused as she joined her husband on the porch. "Look at her, running around playing games like a child!"

"It makes her happy," Will said simply.

"It is nice to see her alive again," Suellen admitted, a smile made it's way to her lips.

Scarlett's attitude after Rhett left her, had frightened Suellen more than anything else in her lifetime. Those months had gone by slowly and Suellen had struggled to find a decent idea to help her sister. She often found herself wishing that her mother and her father were both still alive, they would've known what to do for Scarlett.

Seeing her cheeks a glow and her hair falling around her face reminded Suellen of the bullheaded sister of her childhood. Scarlett was once again the unruly little girl who had played willingly among the boys, often beating them at their own games. Suellen had always admired Scarlett, but once they got into the habit of arguing it was hard to stop.

"Sue?" Will called as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Will?" Suellen said as she looked at her husband.

"Do you trust Marcos?" Will asked, wanting to know if he was the only one who got the feeling that something wasn't quite right with Marcos.

Suellen looked at him as though he had grown another head. She huffed before saying, "What a question! Honestly Will!"

"That didn't answer my question Sue," Will said sternly, giving her a look he knew would tell her how serious he was about this subject.

"You know Scarlett. She has never done anything according to convention. I think Marcos' air of dangerousness, is… simply what is normal in her world," Suellen hastily expelled her thoughts. Adding softly, "I don't think that she even realizes there's anything amiss with him."

They stood in silence, enjoying the scene before them, but each silently meditating on the fears that they'd taken care to push back in attempt to keep the Scarlett they loved so dearly.

**So thanks for reading. I've been thinking about this story quite a bit lately. I think I may update more sooner, but no promises.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here it is, shiny like a new penny.  
**

"When are you going to tell her Marcos?" Rosalina quietly asked Marcos as they sat watching the dwindling fire in the sitting room.

"You don't think I've tried to tell her that I have to go? That I don't know if and when I will return?" Marcos replied exhaustedly. He added quietly, "This is her favorite place in the entire world, she's truly happy here, I don't want to cast a shadow over our visit."

"So let her stay here, I'll stay with her," Rosalina said as she glanced out the window to see a few snowflakes falling.

"Truly? You would do that for me?" Marcos asked as he stared at his cousin, carefully watching her nonverbal cues.

"Marcos, I would do anything for you, and more than that for Scarlett," Rosalina answered as she stared back at him, honesty shining through her dark eyes. "But I don't know if we can stay here. I do not think Suellen likes me very much."

"That's just the way she is, or maybe she's as suspicious of you as Will is of me," Marcos sighed, he was desperately trying to blend in with these people. Every effort seemed to alienate him even further, it was the most frustrating experience. "What if I convince her to return to Boston?"

"Boston? I'm no sure that's the best idea. Who knows what the people will tell her," Rosalina said quickly.

Marcos understood the unspoken warning, remember the scorned bride and her family.

"Is there anywhere else she'd consider staying? Perhaps close to Tara?" Rosa asked

"Well there's the city of Atlanta," Marcos offered enthusiastically, before adding dejectedly, "but she's sworn she'd never return under any circumstance. You should recall the Chronicles of Rhett Butler occurred in that city."

"Marcos! What a thing to say…" Rosa scolded her cousin, before becoming thoughtful. "What about Savannah? Ella attends school there, perhaps Scarlett would be willing to move there."

"Savannah? That's still quite far," Marcos commented as he imagined the journey.

"Did you hear that?" Rosa asked as she nervously looked around to see if anyone had overheard them. Although the only person who would understand them was Scarlett, Rosa was nervous, it was very late at night but she had needed to know what Marcos was planning.

"I heard nothing, don't be so paranoid. I'll talk to Scarlett. I will tell her everything tomorrow, and she can make the decision of where she'd like to spend her time," Marcos said as he stood at the window, watching the snow. "She's been arguing with Sue more now that Wade and Ella have left for school once more. I'm sure she won't mind leaving again. She needs the city life more than she knows."

Rosa nodded in agreement. She left the room quietly. Leaving Marcos to his thoughts.

"Scarlett, we must speak today, no more of you "well think of it tomorrow" business," Marcos said as e took her aside while they left the dining room after a very pleasant supper.

"As you wish, we'll speak," Scarlett mocked sarcastically. Marcos knew she had been avoiding the conversation, but could not understand why. He had waited as long as he could and knew that it was no longer and option to put if off.

"We'll leave the others to their afternoon routines," Marcos curtly instructed. Scarlett's evasive behavior had taken it's toll on his usually patient personality. He watched as her eyes clouded with discomfort. He sighed and began in a less angry tone, "Scarlett it's important, please let's just go upstairs. Tell them you're not feeling well, and I'll come to you in a few minutes. Please?"

"I already agreed. Why are you pushing this?" Scarlett asked, irritation clearly in her tone.

"I push because what I have to say cannot be put off any longer. And I don't want to say it here," he paused as he looked around, knowing that someone would appear, as they always did. Hearing footsteps, he finished, "See you soon my love."

He strode away, hoping to find Rosa and ask her to play along with any scheme Scarlett decided to pull. He was thankful for his cousin's presence, and all her help.

"Ah, Rosa" he greeted as he found her alone in the library. He then began rapidly in their tongue, "Scarlett has finally agreed to hear my news."

Rosa's eyes appeared relieved. Just as she opened her mouth to question him, Marcos cut her off.

"She doesn't know what, and I cannot envision any reason she would be pleased by the news, unless of course, she would like be to reunited with Rhett Butler," he chuckled awkwardly at his attempt at a joke.

Rosaline merely gave him a questioning look, before saying, "You should go to her now."

"You're right," he gave her a quick hug before leaving the room.

Walking through the oddly deserted ground floor, Marcos wondered where everyone had gone. Slowly ascending the stairs, listening for clues, he heard voices coming from the room he and Scarlett shared.

He sighed tiredly, before taking a deep breath and entering the room.

"Ah! Here you all are, I'd wondered where everyone had gone," Marcos exclaimed in false happiness.

"Marcos! I told them I felt a little ill, and I wanted to lie down for a bit, and they've been making a fuss," Scarlett complained as she gestured to her sister and Mammy.

Marcos wanted to laugh at Scarlett's frustration, and then felt guilty for putting her in this situation. He stood at the foot of the bed, "Well thank you for you trouble, but I'm sure all she needs is rest."

"Are you a doctor?" Suellen sarcastically questioned.

"No, but I speak from experience," Marcos answered calmly. "There were days when she felt ill during our travels, but after a nap was perfectly fine."

Suellen appeared off put, and Mammy gave Marcos a knowing look. It took all of Marcos' self control to maintain his serious countenance.

Scarlett took the awkward silence as an opportunity to speak, "I told you! A few extra hours of sleep and I'll be fine."

Marcos watched as Suellen appeared to choke back a nasty comment, which was a marvelous feat in itself, before speaking, "Well I suppose we'll be going now. Feel better Scarlett."

Mammy was visibly shocked, but quickly followed Suellen out nonetheless.

"Marcos! I can't believe I had to put up with that, just so you could get me alone, " Scarlett fumed as she glared angrily at Marcos.

Marcos smiled weakly and prepared himself for what he knew would come. "Scarlett I must leave, for Sicily."

Scarlett stopped her angry tirade, "What?"

"I must return to my mother's home, immediately. There's trouble brewing, and I'd like to ensure my mother's safety," Marcos explained as quickly as he could, watching the emotions flicker in Scarlett's eyes.

"Are you leaving tonight? Tomorrow? How long will you be gone? Will you be safe? What of Rosa? And the twins!" Scarlett's voice rose with each question.

Marcos sat beside her, embracing her. Holding her as though she was the most precious object in the world. After a few moments of closeness he separated from her and looked into her eyes, "Scarlett I cannot lie to you. It is not safe back there. You remember we did not venture into towns and kept to my grandfather's villa, away from everyone?"

Scarlett nodded.

"Well now it is not even safe there, my stepfather is being harassed. They want to make an example of him, they've gone so far as to take my brother," Marcos revealed in a low voice.

Scarlett's eyes grew wide, and asked the simple question, "Who?"

"Ettore…" Marcos answered quietly, he watched as Scarlett's features displayed the obvious shock she felt.

"Why he was only a boy when we were there," she whispered.

"He's the pride of his father, of course they'd take him," Marcos raged as he paced the floor.

"What about your grandfather?" Scarlett asked.

"He says he will have nothing to do with this. He thinks you must pay for your deeds, and this is what my stepfather deserves," Marcos growled. "So I will go, and bring Ettore, and the rest of my siblings here."

Scarlett's eyes grew wide with realization, remembering what happened to Rosalina's husband, she asked quietly, "You aren't going to die, are you?"

"Scarlett, I can't make you any promises," Marcos answered truthfully as he got up from the chair, unable to bear the looks she was giving him.

"Marcos! You can't go, you can't leave me, I… I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," Scarlett whispered as the reality of the situation settled over her.

"You'll be fine, you're a very strong woman, and Rosa will be here with you," Marcos reasoned for her, as he stood at the window. Afraid if he saw what he was doing to her he would never leave, and that would be a far worse fate for the both of them.

"Rosa?" Scarlett murmured. "She can't stay here… Suellen complains as it is."

"Well, shall I take her with me?" Marcos asked, hoping Scarlett would scorn the idea.

Scarlett was quiet in thought. After a few moments she began slowly, "I don't want to be alone again. Will and Sue they're nice but Rosa understands. But I'd rather not return to Boston, perhaps we could find a house of our own, somewhere close."

Marcos was thankful for that small victory. He was happy he knew her well enough to know how her mind worked. He turned to face her, "Yes, if that will make you happy."

Scarlett looked at him strangely before stating, "The only thing that will make me happy is you coming back to me. Or better yet, not going at all."

Marcos sighed yet again, "Scarlett, believe me, if I didn't have to go… I wouldn't."

Scarlett nodded and her expressions revealed the deep thinking process occurring.

"How do you feel about Savannah?" she asked quite suddenly.

"Hmm… Why Savannah?" Marcos asked, curious as to why she chose that particular city and how she arrived at it so quickly.

"Well Ella is there, it's near the sea so there are plenty of fish, and maybe you can manage whatever business you need from the docks there, and both my parents lived in Savannah before coming to Tara," Scarlett rattled off the reasons.

Smiling at her obviously nervous explanation, Marcos warmly replied, "Well if it's that perfect, we will indeed move to Savannah."

**As always, thanks for the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone with the Wind, or any of it's characters. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are on me.  


* * *

**

The following week was spent searching for the perfect house. There were few houses available, but Scarlett would not let go of her idea of an ideal home. She wanted plenty of bedrooms. And of course it would be large but nothing gaudy as her Atlanta house had been.

Marcos patiently followed her from home to home, not saying much, except when Scarlett expressly asked for his opinion, which was a rare occurrence indeed. Scarlett was determined, and a determined Scarlett was not someone to toy with. Rosa sometimes followed along, whenever Scarlett requested, usually when Marcos was busy with his own affairs.

After a week, Scarlett grew afraid she would not find something that suited her before it came time for Marcos to leave. There were homes she'd admired as a child while in Savannah to visit relatives. Homes she'd liked because of their trees and large backyards. But now as an adult, all she wanted was enough room for her family and any potential visitors. This was after all not the first house she would own.

There was one home left to see. Scarlett was skeptical about it. It didn't sound like it would be anything like she wanted. But decided to see it before making her decision. To her surprise, it turned out to be very close to what she'd been envisioning. It was a place she could call home.

A home she knew she could be content with for years. A home that had six bedrooms, two with attached dressing rooms. A home with a living, dining, and sitting room, and a library, which would of course house a desk for business. And a basement with rooms for servants.

Scarlett loved its size and its location, and she loved that she would be able to host quite a bit of people, and still have her privacy on the third floor.

Marcos loved it simply for the fact that Scarlett loved it. As was the case with Rosa. They were both exceedingly happy to be done looking at houses. Rosa was also quite excited move in and stay in one place for longer than a few days.

Scarlett thrived as she went from store to store, haggling and making deals to furnish her home. She also spent time searching for the best servants available. After a number of meetings, she employed a cook, a maid, and a butler who she deemed intelligent enough to care for her family.

All the while Marcos gave her free rein, he knew he was going to be gone for an extended period of time and hoped that this grand gesture would be enough for her. He also made ready for his journey. His ship was due to arrive in two weeks. He set up accounts for Scarlett, and Rosa, and hired a lawyer to ensure all his affairs were in order.

They were all busy settling their things in the new house. Scarlett was unpacking her clothing and ordering her room. Rosa was also in her room, putting the things she had brought from home in the expensive new furnishings Scarlett had insisted upon. Marcos had been given the responsibility of dealing with library, and its furnishings. The house had come with things, but Scarlett had insisted upon new things for most of the rooms.

"Scarlett, would you come here for a moment," Rosa requested as she heard Scarlett passing by her room.

"Yes?" Scarlett asked as she entered the room.

"Which room is Ella's?"

"Ella's decided she wants to stay at the dormitory," Scarlett said a bit shortly.

"Well I suppose she's grown used to it after all these years," Rosa said diplomatically. "Perhaps she will be happy to spend weekends, and the summer here."

"Yes, and it is the middle of the term. It does seem rather ridiculous to be upset now," Scarlett said as she sat on Rosa's bed. Looking around the room, she in an almost pouty manner, "I don't see why you wouldn't let me buy you more things."

"Don't be silly Scarlett, this is plenty," Rosa said as she looked around at all the fine things Scarlett had already bought.

"If you're sure," Scarlett said as she stood to leave. Turning at the doorway, she said with emphasis on dire, "Don't hesitate to ask if you find you're in dire need of something."

Rosa nodded, and with a wink said, "You know I won't."

Scarlett smiled and continued on her way downstairs. Marcos was in the sitting room, meeting with his new lawyer. Scarlett was waiting for the arrival of her new settee.

Her face scrunched up at the thought of her youthful indiscretions.

Rhett Butler had always brought out the worst in her, and the trouble with that was that it seemed to amuse him. Finally, after all this time, Scarlett had decided that she would never understand his behavior, his decisions.

Her reverie was disturbed by the arrival of her settee.

She instructed them where in the sitting room to put it, and was happy to see that it indeed matched the room perfectly.

"It looks nice," Marcos said as he came into the room, startling Scarlett.

"I'm glad you approve," Scarlett said as she turned to face him. "Do you like your lawyer?"

"I hardly need to like the man to employ him," Marcos replied.

Scarlett smirked and said, "That's true. I did business with so many Yankees when times were awful in Atlanta. I hated it, but I had to do it."

"It amuses me to think of you driving wagons full of lumber around, and peddling it to men. I imagine you used your feminine wiles to sway their opinion quite often," Marcos said teasingly.

"And if I did? It was an advantage, an advantage I could exploit to get ahead. It made good business sense," Scarlett said slightly defensively.

"It was. I'm neither condemning nor condoning your actions, simply discussing them," Marcos said as he sat down on the settee. "It is rather, comfortable, isn't it?"

"Is that surprising?" Scarlett asked with a raised brow.

"In a way. Most people have nice looking settees but are completely uncomfortable," Marcos said as he bounced slightly. "I really think I will enjoy this settee."

Scarlett laughed at his childish antics and said teasingly, "Please don't break it before my Aunt arrives."

"Oh is Eulalie coming to visit?" Marcos asked as he got up from the couch and joined Scarlett at the window.

"Yes she sent over a note this morning. She wants to ensure that my home is neither gaudy nor extravagant," Scarlett said with a roll of her eyes. "She is going to complain. What can I do? My mother had fine things at Tara. I don't understand why people get so upset over a few nice things."

Marcos laughed, and quickly stopped when Scarlett's eyes bored into him, demanding explanation.

"Scarlett, your _few_ fine things, cost quite a bit more than what we send to Tara every year," Marcos said still trying to keep the amusement out of his voice but was unable to keep the smile off his face.

Scarlett glared at him, but his smile was infectious.

"Perhaps I did buy more than I intended, but it was hard to stop once I started," Scarlett admitted.

"So did Eulalie say when she would be gracing us with her presence?" Marcos asked.

"She said she would be here for lunch," Scarlett said as she turned toward the window once more. "I asked Dinah to make some of Eulalie's favorite dishes."

"You're still determined to make a connection with her then?" Marcos inquired, very curious about Scarlett intentions.

"My children have no grandparents. At least she has stories about my mother," Scarlett said as turned away from the window. "Ruth and Jareb are working on making the dining room presentable. Would you mind going to see if Amoz has cleared the walkway?"

"Of course," Marcos said as he followed her out of the room. Before she slipped around the corner, he called out, "Scarlett."

She stopped and looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"Everything will be fine…" Marcos assured her. Scarlett's features became smooth as she nodded then turned to continue her journey. She smiled before stepping into the dining room. She was pleasantly surprised. The room had come alive in the time that she had been gone. Ruth had set the table, and the flowers had arrived. Jareb had done an excellent job polishing the chairs. It looked quite spectacular.

"I must say, you two have done an excellent job," Scarlett said, still quite taken back by the grandeur the dowdy room had taken on with a bit of cleaning.

"Thank you Mrs. Sandoval," they replied together before leaving the room.

Scarlett inspected the silver, and saw that it sparkled. She picked up a fork and turned it over a few times. The entire set was new, Suellen wanted their mother's set to stay at Tara, and she didn't really want anything from her Atlanta house. She stared at the fork, amazed at the gleam, so different from what they had eaten with at Tara. She gazed at it, lost in thought, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Scarlett."

She jumped slightly and quickly put the fork back in its place, while saying, "Yes, what is it?"

"Scarlett, the walk is cleared and the carriage you sent for your Aunt has just arrived," Marcos said, as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "I called your name several times, but you didn't respond. What were you thinking about?"

"Everything that's happened up until this moment," Scarlett answered, still slightly dazed.

"Such heavy thoughts," Marcos commented as they left the dining room.

"It never fails to amaze me what will send me back," Scarlett said as they walked down the hall toward the sitting room.

"What does it take to remind you that you are safe?" Marcos asked as they entered the room, now quite cozy with the warmth of the fireplace.

"You," she answered quietly, turned slightly away.

"And you will always have me," Marcos said as he turned her and looked into her eyes.

"You can't make promises like that. You don't know what will happen when you go to your mother's. Rosa's husband is gone. You've lost uncles to this man. And yet you insist on going," Scarlett said as she again turned away from him and stood closer to the fireplace.

"Scarlett, I've told you why I must go. And we can discuss this further, but right now your aunt is going to step through that door any minute and we're going to make her love you," Marcos said as he stood between the fireplace and Scarlett, lifting her chin to meet his gaze. "I promise."

Scarlett nodded and they turned to face the door, as it opened. Ruth was holding the door and Eulalie walked in.

"Aunt Eulalie! You've arrived!" Scarlett said with all the gusto she could muster as she crossed the room to embrace her aunt.

Eulalie was caught off guard and stood frozen.

"It's so good of you to come visit us so soon," Marcos said as he stood beside his wife.

"Won't you sit down," Scarlett said as she gestured toward the new settee.

Eulalie walked, slightly waywardly toward the settee, and sat down gingerly. Scarlett and Marcos followed and sat on the opposing chairs.

"I hope you didn't get rained on," Marcos said as he sat down.

"Oh no, it's quite fine outside," Eulalie said, as she shifted in her seat. The attention from both Marcos and Scarlett was a bit overwhelming.

"Would you like some tea?" Scarlett offered as Ruth brought in a tray.

" Oh yes, of course," Eulalie said as she leaned forward in anticipation of receiving her tea.

"Thank you Ruth," Scarlett said as she left the room.

"Is that the girl Tess recommended?" Eulalie asked as she took her tea.

"Yes, that's her," Scarlett answered as she handed a cup to Marcos.

"She's quite smart, she was a great help while Tess was sick. I'm happy to see that you've hired her," Eulalie said. Marcos and Scarlett shared a look, the visit was going quite well.

"I quite like this room. It's well put together, and neither gaudy nor extravagant. Your tastes have certainly improved," Eulalie said as she looked around the room.

"That you Aunt," Scarlett said graciously.

As they continued to converse, Scarlett found that her Aunt wasn't as bad as she had always thought she was. She was simply lonely without her sister, and her husband, and had been forced to be strict with Scarlett's mother. Scarlett was able to sympathize with that, and was genuinely surprised by how much esteem her aunt really had in her.

* * *

**AN: It's been quite some time, over a year I believe since I've come back to this story. I feel bad that I haven't finished, but I think my writing style has changed and so this story is a little hard for me to come back to, but I did. Thank you to BlaqueCat13 for being on my case, it's taken me awhile, but it feels like it's time to finish this story. It will probably end up being fluffy, because I really like my fluff. I don't have another chapter ready, but it won't take me a year to update. I think there may be some plot holes, but it was my first fanfic, and I really had no idea what I was doing, but it may be better now. As always, thank you for reading, and comments are appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. **

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. I know what I said and I really have no excuse. I sat down and wrote today.**

* * *

_A short recap:: Scarlett has married a man named Marcos. They have lived in Boston, then Sicily, and have finally come back to the South three years after the end of the book. They are very happy. They've reunited with Rhett, he's had trouble accepting the "new" Scarlett. Marcos' cousin Rosa and her twin toddlers have arrived with news that Marcos must leave for Sicily as there is trouble brewing. Marcos, Scarlett, Rosa and her children departed Charleston for Tara where they met up with Wade and Ella. After Christmas Scarlett and Marcos bought a house in Savannah and that is where we left off._

* * *

Scarlett sat her dressing table, frowning as she noticed new lines turning up beside her eyes. She sighed. As wonderful as the last few years had gone, it was impossible to completely forget all the events that had shaped her life. The war that she'd wanted desperately to forget, and leave behind forever was still all around. She enjoyed being away from her home, because no one talked about the War. Nevertheless, it was still her home, and she needed to be here. Even with the reminders of her horrible past.

"Mother?"

Scarlett turned and faced her daughter.

"Yes, Ella, what is it?"

"I wondered, well, could I talk to you about my father?"

Scarlett paused. Wade had always had stories of his father from Melanie, and when she passed on, Aunt Pitty always had stories of her beloved Charles. But Ella had never asked about her father, or heard many stories about him, aside from a few quiet comments from Pitty when they'd visited her.

Setting her brush down she took a steadying breath and said, "What about him?"

"Well… the thing is…we've never talked about him. And all the girls have fathers who were a part of the war and they're sometimes a little, superior, about it," Ella admitted as she stood, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Stop fidgeting, Ella. Those girls probably don't know much about their own fathers either. There were a lot of good men who died in the War Ella, and while your father didn't die in the war, he did contribute to it," Scarlett said, trying to remember what it was that Frank did exactly. It was hard to go back and remember.

"Really," Ella asked, eyes wide with interest.

"Yes. His job was to gather supplies so that all the boys could eat and be clothed. And he did all he could, but there was only so much that could be gathered. He never took from people who didn't have enough for themselves. He was a good man Ella, don't you let anyone let you think otherwise," she said. "After awhile, when there was no more to be given, he joined the regular troops, and was shot through the shoulder for his trouble. But it's how he managed to start his store."

"Wow, I, I never knew that about him. Is that how you met? He was visiting Tara, for the supplies?" Ella asked. "Or maybe at his store?"

Scarlett's spine stiffened. While she had confessed all of her misdeeds to Marcus, she had hoped to avoid telling her children the truth behind her marriages. But she never wanted to lie to them, people had their own opinions about her and wouldn't hesitate to share them, even with her own children. Swallowing heavily she mustered up some gumption and said, "I'm going to be honest with you Ella. Your father was your Aunt Suellen's beau before, and during, the War. They had an arrangement, but he went to Atlanta and wanted to make a living for himself before making Suellen his wife. When I visited Atlanta to see about the taxes on Tara, we happened to met on the street. He offered me to drive me home, I had been, visiting a friend. Later that night we both attended the same wedding, and for two weeks we kept running into each other, and then we were married."

Ella's eyes widened more with each word that fell from her mother's lips. Never had she imagined that was the story of how her parents were married. It seemed, hurried, or as though something about it wasn't quite right. She asked, "But you loved him, didn't you?"

"I cared for him. He was good to me, and he cared about you too. He was very happy when you were born. He was such a proud father," Scarlett said as she took her daughter's hand in her own.

"Mother," Ella began, her voice quiet and unsteady.

"Yes?" Scarlett said as patiently as she could manage. She had spent the last year trying to be less temperamental, but it was still difficult not to snap at people. Especially when the conversation was difficult, like this one.

"What about Uncle Rhett? Did you love him?" Ella asked as she very nearly grimaced.

Scarlett again paused. Her recent interactions with Rhett came to mind, his dancing eyes and his gleaming teeth. She sighed, and said, "I thought I did, but, it was complicated Ella. Now, I have trouble believing that I ever believed I understood what love is."

Catching sight of Ella's downcast expression. She amended, "But with you and Wade and Marcos, I would be a ninny to not understand it now."

Ella smiled at her mother and tentatively moved to embrace her. Scarlett kept her eyes from rolling at the hesitancy. She wrapped her daughter up and held her tight. Life had been cruel, but there was no need for her child to suffer for it.

She kissed her forehead and released her.

"Now, Ella, be honest, why are you suddenly interested in the past, or rather, love?"

"The girls," Ella began quietly.

"I don't believe it," Scarlett interrupted. She watched as Ella blushed and shied away.

"Well… I've just been reading plays, and most of them have to do with love," Ella said.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. Her daughter was a dreamer. Carreen had tried to show how similar Ella was to Scarlett, but Scarlett couldn't see it. Her daughter was more of a thespian these days. She was already participating in the small productions her school put on, as well as taking lessons in music and dancing. As well as fashions. She was much more a lady that Scarlett had ever been.

"I'm sure you understand love better than I ever will," Scarlett said as she patted Ella's arm. Catching sight of the clock on her dressing table Scarlett murmured, "God's nightgown."

Ella smiled at her mother's favorite expression.

"It's late Ella, you had better get in bed. Tomorrow is bound to be a busy day," Scarlett said as she scooted Ella towards the door.

"When is Marcos coming home?" Ella asked as she paused in the doorway.

"I don't know darling, he's not sure how long the business with his grandfather will take," Scarlett answered truthfully.

"I know Wade is looking forward to spending the summer with you and Marcos. Are we going to Tara again? Or do you think maybe we could go somewhere different, like London?" Ella asked, still not ready to leave her mother's room.

"We will talk about this when summer is nearer. Now go to bed, you only have tomorrow to spend with us before we have to take you back to school. It's only because your Aunt Carreen is there that we actually get to spend some weekends with you," Scarlett said.

"Alright, goodnight mother," Ella said as she quickly wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"Goodnight Ella," Scarlett said quietly.

She sighed and sat back down at her dressing table. She began brushing once more, her hair was still as dark and lustrous as ever. Thirty-one years old and yet she felt she had lived at least three lifetimes.

"You seem to be very troubled lately," Marcos said as he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Scarlett whispered. "I didn't realize how deeply being here would affect me."

"Don't apologize," he said as he helped her to stand and then wrapped her up in his protective hold.

Scarlett inhaled deeply then broke away and asked, "How was your meeting. I didn't realize it would go on so late."

Marcos removed his coat and hung it and answered, "It went well, my new lawyer is very good. He wrote an incontrovertible contract. Our stake in this cotton exchange business is settled."

"Cotton has always been a part of my life, I think that's why I pushed so hard for us to get into this," Scarlett admitted. "I hope you're not angry."

"Not at all. I believe we made a good choice by getting involved. You have an astounding sense for good business," Marcos said.

"I don't want to risk your fortune," Scarlett said.

"Our fortune. And believe me, everything will work out, one way or another," Marcos said as he smiled at her.

"Are you sure you have to go? Can you really do anything now?" Scarlett asked quietly as she turned away from Marcos and began toying with the objects on her dressing table.

"Scarlett. We've already talked this through. I will go, and I will do what I can. That may mean bringing my family to America. But I hope to sort this out before anything so dramatic happens," Marcos said, keeping his distance from Scarlett. "You do believe me when I say that this is something I must do, don't you? And I'm sorry I have to go, please try to understand."

Scarlett walked over to Marcos and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered, "I am trying."

"That's all I ask," Marcos whispered.

"Ella wants to go to London this summer," Scarlett said quickly.

"To see the plays I assume," Marcos said as he released her.

"I didn't ask. I told her we'd talk about it as summer gets closer," Scarlett said as she got in bed and fluffed her pillow to her liking.

Marcos joined Scarlett in bed and said, "I forgot to tell you I invited our business partners, and asked them to extend the invitation to others we've not met yet."

"Eulalie thinks we're ridiculous for having a party so soon," Scarlett said. "I don't see why a few more people would change her opinion."

"She's been here two days, and hasn't mentioned leaving. I think she's fine with the way we are living our life," Marcos assured her. He then leaned over placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and said, "Goodnight Scarlett."

Scarlett turned out the light and replied, "Goodnight Marcos."

She saw Marcos begin to smile before he said, "Your party is going to be the talk of the town."

Scarlett smiled and said, "I know."

Marcos laughed and put an arm around Scarlett and pulled her against him. "We need our rest, tomorrow is going to be very busy."

"So go to sleep," Scarlett said with her eyes closed, mouth barely moving.

"As you wish," Marcos said closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

* * *

**AN: My type of fluff. **

**So there are two more "chapters" I've written today. I'm debating whether to post them all together or spread them out over the next week or so. Maybe mention if you review.**

**A special thanks to everyone who has ever left a review for your support. I'm sorry I've strayed so long from this Fic. It's the first fic I ever wrote, and I hadn't figured out how to stay true to my own idea for the story while so many people had their own ideas. **

**In any effect, thanks for reading. Reviews are always sincerely appreciated.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. **

**AN: So most people who reviewed said "MOAR NOW!" or at least that's what I understood, so here is another chapter.  
**

* * *

Scarlett walked quickly from the main entry glancing into each room as she passed them. Most everything had arrived and had been placed exactly to her specifications. Her aunt had spent the afternoon visiting old friends, and thankfully out of the way. Catching sight of the person she'd been seeking, she called out, "Rosa! There you are. I've been up and down these stairs three times looking for you!"

"I have been looking for you too! I tell you this house is absolutely mad today with everyone running about in preparation of your party," Rosa said while smiling.

Rosa had a very charming smile. The kind of smile Scarlett had practiced and held in her own arsenal. She paused at this, but continued anyway, "I wondered if you wanted to would like to have tea with me. The kitchen is a little overrun, but I felt like taking a walk and having tea at that hotel with the scones."

"What a wonderful idea. Marcos took the children to a park or some other ridiculous thing, so we have all afternoon," Rosa said.

"Good," Scarlett said as they walked toward the front hall. "I've been so busy having furniture delivered and shopping I feel as though I've been neglecting you."

"Of course not. I can see you are busy, and my children are entertainment enough. And your aunt! She is also very entertaining," Rosa said as they put their coats on and readied themselves for a walk in the January air.

"My aunt? You've been talking to Eulalie? I find that very hard to believe," Scarlett said.

"I like to hear people's stories. You never know what a person is like until you know what they've lived through," Rosa said as she motioned for Scarlett to walk through the door ahead of her.

Scarlett huffed at that, but said, "So what makes my aunt so entertaining?"

"Her stories about the war, and after. I had no idea you were responsible for the well being of so many people. It's a wonder you survived," Rosa said, as they made their way down the street arm-in-arm.

Scarlett felt the color creeping into her cheeks and she said, "I did what my mother would have done."

"Your mother," Rosa repeated softly. "The stories you tell, she sounds like a great woman. Hardworking and decent."

Scarlett's eyebrows rose. "And elegant."

Rosa smiled, "Yes, and very elegant."

They walked in silence for a while, before Rosa added, "I heard your grandmother was much more like you though."

Scarlett laughed. "I doubt my aunt would tell you any serious tales about my grandmother Robillard."

"On the contrary, she was the bulk of our conversation. She said your mother was much more like her mother when she was younger, but that you have the same boldness," Rosa said, her eyes watchful for Scarlett's temper.

Scarlett made no response, and they continued one again in silence. The hotel was a few blocks away, but Scarlett had spent so much time indoors lately that the exercise was welcome. She missed the walks around Tara dreadfully. She loved her new home, but Tara would always be special to her.

"Marcos has made all the necessary arrangements for his travels, no?" Rosa asked as the hotel came into view.

"He settled the business with his lawyer and one of the other men who has invested yesterday. He leaves tomorrow. And has made no promises about his return," Scarlett said, her spine stiffened as well as her upper lip.

"I think it will be fine," Rosa replied, slowing their pace. She looked at Scarlett and then said, "The man who is causing trouble is only doing so to provoke our grandfather. He wants to him to make a fuss. Marcos is called for to quiet the troubles before other families get involved. The man is a childhood friend of Marcos' who is more than likely only acting on orders of his family. Marcos does not believe he would harm Ettore, or he would have left sooner. It's all a game between old families."

"A game! I fear for my husband's life and it is all a game to you," Scarlett said as they reached the exterior and passed by several people.

"Scarlett, I would not lie to you. It is reasonably safe for him to go. It may take time to sort everything, but I promise you it will be sorted," Rosa said, completely confident.

Scarlett patted Rosa's arm as they walked into the hotel and toward the restaurant. As they turned the corner, Scarlett saw an all too familiar figure walking in their direction. She whispered under her breath, "Great balls of fire."

Rosa followed Scarlett's gaze and very nearly broke into laughter. The man was impossible to escape, they leave his home and he turns up here. She smiled as he approached and tipped his hat.

"Good afternoon ladies."

"Captain Butler, how wonderful to see you again," Rosa said with a demure bow.

"And you Mrs. Guiana, it is an unexpected pleasure to happen upon you so soon after our last meeting," Rhett said, his eyes drifting from Rosa to Scarlett. "And you Mrs. Sandoval, isn't it?"

Scarlett could not believe this man. He was baiting her, and she knew it. She fought to keep her composure and said, "It is. And it is a very unexpected pleasure to see you here as well, Captain Butler."

"Business brings me here," Rhett said easily. "But I cannot fathom what brings the two of you here."

"Really? I believe visiting Ella is an acceptable reason," Rosa interjected upon noticing the way Scarlett's eyes flashed with a dangerous glint.

"Ella! Of course, how could I forget? I hope to stop in and see her before I leave for Charleston again. I have a gift for her. Although it may have to wait until my next visit," Rhett said, flashing a bright smile.

"Well, we really must be going Captain Butler. We are almost too late for tea, and have a few more errands to run before the day is done," Scarlett said.

"Making another dinner?" Rhett asked, still standing in their way.

Rosa appeared to be experiencing the same frustrations as Scarlett with Rhett's behavior. Scarlett smiled her most charming smile and said, "No, Captain Butler, we're not preparing dinner tonight. But as I said before we really must be going."

"But it's so rare we get to see each other, would you mind if I joined you for tea. As I recall the last time we had tea together we were interrupted," he said as he gaze a pointed look toward Rosa.

Scarlett knew he would get there eventually and cursed the craving she'd had for the scones made at this hotel.

Rosa gave Rhett a once over and then asked Scarlett in her native tongue, "Do you wish to sit with him? Or shall I make excuses about the children."

Scarlett replied, "It is your choice. While I would enjoy a scone, I am not sure it's worth the trouble."

Rosa smiled and then said, "Join us then Captain Butler. We come here for the scones, they are divine."

Rhett smiled, and raised an eyebrow at the two ladies. "So you are regulars here?"

Scarlett did not smile, she gave Rhett a stern look and said, "It's true, we do give them quite a bit of business. Speaking of business, what sort of business brings you to Savannah? I had believed the majority of your interests lied in the North or out West."

The smile Rhett gave her was different, more personal and more significant. They reached the dining area before he could answer and were seated at a table. They ordered and Rhett turned his attention toward Scarlett, "To answer your earlier question, I heard about an investment I couldn't pass up. It deals with goods close to my heart, and yours I believe."

Scarlett's brows rose high as it dawned on her that he could also be an investor in the cotton exchange. Rosa noticed Scarlett's surprise and asked, "I am not familiar with the goods here. To what are you referring to?"

Rhett turned away from Scarlett and faced Rosa, "Cotton. I'm sure you've heard plenty of talk about the plant. Scarlett's family actually had a plantation before the war. But I suppose you would've heard about that as well."

Rosa nodded and said, "Yes, our visit to Tara was lovely. Such a beautiful place. I completely understand why Scarlett cares so much for it. And she did tell me about the fields of cottons that were grown there."

At this Rhett's eyebrow rose again.

Scarlett by this time had regained her composure and asked, "So you are going to be a part of the cotton exchange business?"

"I've invested a considerable sum, yes," Rhett said as their tea arrived and was poured. "I arrived not an hour ago, and had planned on catching the evening train back. But the men who I'm doing business with informed me of a party happening to night, to which the host invited us all. He is also an investor, but I have yet to met him. I suppose we owe this lucky meeting to the party, and it's host."

At this, Rosa nearly spit out her tea and Scarlett muttered, "For heaven's sake."

Rhett ignored Rosa's actions and asked, "So where are you staying? Perhaps I should walk you back. It is getting rather late."

Again Rosa nearly choked. The games Scarlett and Rhett played with each other were strange, and intense. There was a feeling that Rhett was somehow testing them. But Scarlett simply took a sip of her tea and replied, "We've taken a house, not far from here."

Rhett smirked, and said, "Is that so?"

Scarlett felt she would scream if she had to continue to play polite with Rhett. She was fairly certain he knew, but never could read him all that well. But she would play along. If he wanted to be polite acquaintances, she could manage that. "Marcos has business in Sicily that needs attending to, and Rosa is in no hurry to return. So to keep from crowding Will and Sue, and to be near Ella, we agreed to take a house here in Savannah."

"I see," Rhett said, his mustache twitching with a smile. "So you intend to settle here?"

"For now," Scarlett said, daring him to ask more. She could see he wanted to know more, to find out where the old Scarlett had gone.

The clock rung announcing the next hour and Scarlett turned to face Rhett. "It was so good to see you today Rhett. This time, we really must hurry. Marcos and I are hosting a party tonight, and I have yet to pick up my dress from the dress shop. We hope to see you tonight."

Scarlett very nearly pulled Rosa out of her chair and toward the exit. She barely managed to say, "Good afternoon Captain Butler."

Once they were outside Scarlett laughed so heartily. The look on Rhett's face had been worth all the awkwardness. Rosa appraised Scarlett and could not help but laugh as well. They somehow managed to enter ridiculous situations with Rhett Butler. They again walked arm in arm down the street to the dress shop, going over the odd situations they always managed to fall into.

"I don't know how you managed him," Rosa said. "He is far too cunning, and enjoys toying with people."

Scarlett laughed outright again. "That is the best description I have ever heard of him. And I never managed him. We were never equals, as you said, he enjoys toying with people, I was his toy."

Rosa's expression darkened. "I do not understand how a woman as vibrant and strong as you would let someone like him toy with you. It does not make sense."

Scarlett's smile faded as well. "It's in the past, what matters is our dresses. Come now, let's see what this dressmaker has managed for us."

Rosa followed Scarlett into the shop and they were both smiling again soon enough. Scarlett was pleased with the dress that had been prepared for her, as well as Rosa's. They were similarly cut, but in different colors. Scarlett wondered as they dressed if this is what having a sister was supposed to be like. She thought of Melanie and fought back tears as she realized what she had turned her back on.

* * *

**AN: Again, thanks for reading. Leave a review if your happy, or unhappy, and maybe more will be posted sooner rather than later. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**AN: Sorry, I'm so into writing this I forgot to post another chapter.**

* * *

Rhett closed his book. It was pointless to try to make progress with it. Scarlett was the only thought on his mind. It seemed the more he attempted to escape her the more often she appeared. He had assumed she would stay in Atlanta after visiting Tara. It never occurred to him that she would ever visit Savannah, let alone take a house there. Or that the party he had been asked to attend was at the Sandoval residence.

The party had been quite the success. Those who had been invited came and enjoyed her hospitality and those who had not attended were disappointed in missing such an event. It was a far cry from the extravagant events she used to hold in Atlanta. She had invited her new neighbors, some of Scarlett's relations, and people they had met at church, as well as Marcos' business associates. There had been music, dancing, and, of course, an elegant meal.

Those who attended had only good things to say about the new couple that had taken the newly let house. They spoke of their charm and the undeniable beauty of the hostess, as well as their exotic houseguest who spoke English very well, although accented.

It had been everything decorum dictated as proper. There had been murmurings about the scandal of Mrs. Sandoval's previous marriage ending in divorce before the party. After meeting the woman in question it was most decidedly agreed upon that her previous husband must have been out of his mind to have divorced her. And she was much better off because of it.

Rhett had thought about making a scene by letting all those in attendance know that he was indeed the dreaded ex-husband. However, everyone he spoke with had nothing but praise for the couple. It was almost sickening the way the people of Savannah so easily welcomed them. He knew he could ruin the party, but he was more curious about Scarlett's apparent changes. It appeared that Scarlett had actually learned from her antics in Atlanta. Her house was tasteful, neither extravagant nor outrageous. Her furnishings were elegant, not gaudy. The people in attendance were more respectable. And she was still the most attractive woman in the room.

Every man he'd spoken to had casually complimented her appearance.

But she had not batted her eyelashes or flirted too openly with anyone. Rather, she stood with her husband and conversed with everyone in attendance easily. She did not hide her intelligence behind her Southern belle charms rather she balanced them skillfully.

She was elegant. He continued to return to that word to describe her. She was beautiful, composed, and overall elegant. Ella had come down to see her mother at one point, and Scarlett excused herself. Rhett overheard Marcos explain to the couple they had been conversing with that Ella occasionally still experienced nightmares.

Rhett had clenched his fists and gone in search of another drink. She was finally a capable mother, more than a decade after her first child had been born. His anger had subsided as he realized that it was in Ella and Wade's best interest, even after so much time. Although it still wounded him that she had not cared for his child the same way.

Sometime later, a maid came down and sought out Scarlett once more. Rhett assumed it had to do with children when Rosa disappeared with her. It was then that he decided to leave. It had been far too difficult to bear witness to her life. As much as he craved to know about her, he found that he wasn't ready to face the glaring reality the Scarlett's life without him had improved.

He had not seen her since the night of Miss Melanie's death. Although they had both visited Wade, and Ella, and Atlanta, where they both had business to attend to, they had never crossed paths until the day at the pier in Charleston. He was glad to be on his way, away from Savannah, now. There could not be enough distance between him and Scarlett.

He wasn't supposed to care anymore. He'd left her that night with every intention of never seeing her again. But the green of her eyes kept him up some nights, more nights than he cared to admit. Most recently he'd dreamed of their time in New Orleans. It was impossible to forget her. She had been the only woman he'd ever wanted enough to marry, and now he found himself again wishing her husband dead.

But at this he paused.

He had had his chance. And he had failed. Scarlett was no more happy during their marriage than he had been. Their marriage of convenience had turned out to be more inconvenient than anything else. While he had given her money and anything else she wanted, she was never happy. And neither was he.

And yet, three short years later, she had become the woman he had always envisioned spending his life with. Content. Free. Happy. While, in the past, he had avoided meditating too heavily upon one thought, it still troubled him. Why couldn't he make her happy?

It was always there, sometimes in the furthest reaches of his mind, sometimes at the forefront, but it was there.

It exhausted him. And perhaps that was the root of the issue. She exhausted him. She was too much for him. Too much that he couldn't help. But somehow the Sandoval man managed. It frustrated him in a way he'd never been frustrated before. He thought he could fix her, make her happy, but failed and instead destroyed her. Now, she was better, and he couldn't help but want her just as strongly as before. He could never resist her. If his recent meditations are anything to go by, he needs her in his life, in some form.

She makes him feel younger, and more alive. Despite all his travels, and the women he's met. He has never been so drawn to anyone else. Rhett is not sure what to do with this information. Not now that he's divorced her and she's remarried. He requires more time to dissect it, to make sense of it. A trip abroad would give him the time he needs, and the distance.

He's not sure if he believes that he loves her, but he doesn't know what else to call it.

Scarlett watched as the gangplank was withdrawn, and waved to Marcos. Rosa put a hand on her shoulder and patted it gently. "We should go. Remember your aunt."

Scarlett looked at Rosa, then back at Marcos. Waving once more she turned away from him and let Rosa lead her back to the waiting carriage. She wiped away the tears and then cleared her throat. "What did you think of the party?"

Rosa linked her arms with Scarlett's and said, "It was lovely. Every one was utterly charmed by you. You continue to astound me."

Scarlett laughed and said, "But the men were so taken with you. They thought you were so exotic."

"I do not see why they think that. My hair is brown, and my skin may be a little more tan but not by much."

Again Scarlett laughed. "Rosa, you are beautiful, and very different from the coastal families. Everyone here prizes their magnolia-white skin. You have such rich color, I'm jealous."

Now it was Rosa's turn to laugh. "Scarlett! What a thing to say!"

Scarlett giggled as they got into the carriage. She sighed and said, "I miss Sicily. I miss the food. I miss the people. I miss everything."

"But your life is here," Rosa said resolutely.

"It is. My life is here. My family. My past. Everything is here," Scarlett said sadly. "At times, I find myself wishing I had met your cousin sooner. It could have saved me some pain and heartache. But then I realize I would not be who I am today without all the trials I've faced. And maybe he wouldn't have loved me."

"Utterly ridiculous. Marcos would have loved you anyway. But, tonight, I'll bring a little of Sicily to us. I'll cook. And we will sing songs, just like we did back home," Rosa said spiritedly. "We can even teach Ella some songs, maybe let her help with the food, yes?"

At the mention of her daughter Scarlett's eyes livened, and she said, "She'll like that."

Rosa smiled, and said, "I'm sure the bebes will enjoy having a taste of home. Shall we stop at the market now? Or come back after we've seen your aunt off?"

"Now of course. I am dreading my aunt's departure. Perhaps we can use the food to tempt her into staying," Scarlett said, growing more lively with each passing second. "To the market!"

Their carriage circled about and headed back in the direction they had come from. The market proved useful. Although they had arrived a little later than usual, there were still a few hidden goods. They worked their way from vendor to vendor and had an enjoyable time. By the time they arrived home lunch had been served and Eulalie was upset.

Scarlett went to her aunt and apologized. Eulalie listened as Scarlett explained her heartbreak as she saw Marcos leave, and then patted Scarlett's arm gently. When Scarlett mentioned their plans for the evening meal, Eulalie said she supposed she could stay for a while longer.

Scarlett fought a smirk. She knew her aunt was curious about the meal they'd made at Tara although she wouldn't readily admit it. But she was happy to have her aunt, it was one less empty room and one more reason for her to remember herself. It was difficult being settled. But she'd seen the money Marcos had recently deposited in the bank, and there was no fear that anything would happen to her. She was finally beginning to realize that she was actually safe, and she would have more than she needed for the rest of her life. Even with extra mouths to feed and clothe and shelter.

The memory of Melanie forever sheltering and helping anyone who came to her door when she had so little herself actually inspired her to help more. She decided to give more, to the societies Melly would have approved of, to help others Melanie would have helped had she survived. They all seemed rather silly, but the memory of Melanie and her unending goodness was all she needed to support any group. Scarlett had even decided to join a few societies after talking to some of women who had attended the party last night, and was looking forward to socializing as she should have. She wanted Ella to have a mother to be proud of, as she had been of her own mother.

Scandalizing the town was not the best approach. She knew that now, and as difficult as it was to keep herself in check, she remembered her mother, and the sister she had lost, and everything else life had thrown at her and she calmed. Rebuilding burnt bridges was the most difficult thing she had ever attempted. But Eulalie and Pauline had proven it could be done.

It helped to have support, someone who actually held up their end of the bargain and helped her along this path and listened to her woes seriously. But now he was sailing into a dangerous land and despite Rosa's words, she still feared for his life.

That night, after the meal and singing and dancing, when she was alone in her bed, she slipped out and found her rosary. And for the first time in many years she said her prayers, and meant them.

* * *

**AN: So goes another chapter. I think maybe I may post once a week. I want to finish this, but I'm trying not to rush it. Sometimes, when I look into the historical part I get lost in the era and I want to scrap everything and start again. But I'm really working on getting it done, pinkie promise.**

**Reviews are wonderful, thank you for keeping me motivated! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews for the past chapters. They always make my day.  
**

* * *

The time while Marcos was away passed slowly for Scarlett. She spent her days going with Rosa to the various societies they'd committed themselves too. At times it was tedious, but Scarlett was determined to make a positive impression this time. So they attended every meeting without fail, and hosted their fair share of teas and sewing circles. The women who came in contact with Rosa and Scarlett were always quite taken. The pair managed to accomplish so much more than any of the societies had dreamed of. They took action and worked hard to insure that most of the societies' goals were on their way to being accomplished. Admiral qualities now that Scarlett was letting her business manager appear to do all the masculine work and she was out crusading for more feminine causes. But what people didn't know is that she still meticulously inspected the ledgers and finances with the lawyer Marcos had hired.

Time passed all too slowly for Scarlett's tastes. Even with all of her activities she still felt as though the days were far too long. Marcos had written to say that he had arrived but not much else. Rosa had also received a letter, but Scarlett suspected she had not shared everything in it. But her days of stealing letters were long since passed. And Marcos wrote to Rosa in Sicilian. While she could speak it, she had trouble reading the words, and it took her a considerable amount of time to translate it. She did notice that Rosa spent considerably more time praying, but refused to draw conclusions.

Two months after Marcos left Aunt Eulalie fell ill and Scarlett left to care for her, while Rosa stayed with Ella and her children at the house. When Scarlett arrived, she could not ignore the fact that Eulalie's home felt enormous without her roaming the rooms to ensure everything was in proper order. Scarlett set to work on attempting to get her aunt's household back to her standards, and of course nursing her aunt. The staff was competent, of course, but her finances were a mess. Scarlett looked over her budget and was shocked at her spending. It's no wonder the money she sent was gone so quickly. Once she'd settled several of her aunt's debts and made arrangements with a new financial manager, she found herself with little to do when not at her aunt's beside. The staff had returned to their usual caliber of performance once Scarlett arrived and had been careful to avoid her when her eyes flashed with anger.

She wrote letters to Rosa to pass the time and to share her frustrations. For a while it seemed that Eulalie was not strong enough to beat the pneumonia, and she shared these concerns with Rosa for she had not made acquaintances with anyone in Charleston. The scandal of her divorce and remarriage was less tolerable in Charleston, and while few people openly scorned her, she could sense their distaste. She resolved to keep to herself after her first public snub.

Despite the doctor's certainty that Eulalie was not strong enough to recover, under Scarlett's vigilant watch, she made significant progress. A triumph she enjoyed writing to Rosa about. There had been moments where Scarlett was tempted to run as she had so many times before. But again she remembered the quiet strength of those who she had admired most and stubbornly stayed by her aunt's side despite the doctor's warnings.

The one visitor who actually conversed with her and was more than polite was her aunt's dearest friend. Eleanor Butler visited fairly frequently bringing food or remedies she was certain would help her friend recover quickly. She was really a sweet woman, and Scarlett wished she had gotten to know her better during the time she had visited in Atlanta. During Eleanor's first visit she had casually mentioned that Rhett had gone abroad for business weeks before Eulalie's illness, and she too was rather lonely.

The railway had been shut down for a week causing the mail to move exceptionally slow. Even more frustratingly, Eulalie had done nothing but sleep and Eleanor had gone to visit her other son for a few days. Scarlett found herself to be almost entirely without companionship. She hadn't been alone since Marcos had decided he could not live without her in Boston. And now to spend so much time alone was unsettling.

It was at that moment Tess knocked on the study door and announced a visitor. Scarlett glanced at the clock and was surprised by the lateness of the visit, she agreed thinking it must be Eleanor checking in on Eulalie's progress on her way home from her visit. Who else would bother to visit after it was proper?

As she made her way downstairs Scarlett's thoughts distracted her. She hoped her aunt made more progress soon. She missed Savannah severely. Rosa had written that the twins were counting things now. Everywhere they went they counted. People in the park, birds on the sidewalk, and everything else they noticed. Ella had also written about a new play she was to take part in, as well as a recital. She had also received a letter from Wade recently, expressing his desire to see their new house and plans for summer.

When Tess opened the door to the sitting room Scarlett was startled. It was a Butler, but not the one she had been expecting. Rhett stood immediately upon her entrance, and Scarlett nearly turned around and left him standing there. But she resisted and thanked Tess and asked for a glass of water before turning her attentions to Rhett, "Good evening Captain Butler. I had no idea you had returned from your travels."

Rhett took in her appearance in one quick glance. "It would be surprising if you had for I've only just arrived."

Scarlett started, why had he come here? It would have made sense had his mother been home and he had escorted her, but not now. Eulalie merely tolerated him because of Eleanor, and he knew she did not care for him. But Rhett Butler always had ulterior motives, and while Scarlett was too tired to figure out just what he was doing here, she decided to play along.

"Is that so? Well, welcome back to Charleston. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Scarlett asked after taking a drink from the water Tess had poured for her.

"I had heard your aunt was ill from the staff, and my mother had left instructions for me to deliver this miracle tonic," he said as he produced the tonic bottle and handed it to Scarlett. Almost as an afterthought he added, "I had no idea you were here."

"A rather unexpected role I'm sure," Scarlett said with a hint of smile crossing her features. "Thank you for bringing this over Captain Butler, I'm sure my aunt will appreciate it. She tends to feel better after having a dose."

Rhett nodded, but made no movement to leave.

"Is there something else you needed to discuss Captain Butler?" Scarlett asked.

"Why do you do that?" Rhett asked.

"Do what?" Scarlett said, confusion gracing her features.

"Call me Captain Butler. It's not as though we haven't know each other for over a decade," Rhett said, all amusement gone from his own features.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "I had no idea was I was offending you, Captain Butler."

Rhett's eyes livened at her obvious taunt.

Scarlett's eyes flashed with a green he hadn't seen without either Marcos or Rosa around. She was amused, and willing to tease him. It was surprising, but altogether entrancing.

"What would your prefer? Captain? Mister Butler?" Scarlett asked eyes alight with mischief.

"Rhett, just Rhett," he said doing his best to keep the desperation to hear his name from her lips again.

"Oh I don't know about that, Captain, it seems far too familiar for people who are supposed to ignore each other now that they've been divorced," Scarlett said sweetly, letting her Southern belle charm slip in so easily.

"Scarlett," Rhett said seriously, while he enjoyed her teasing, he suddenly felt it absolutely necessary to hear her speak his name. "Call me by my Christian name."

Scarlett froze. She wasn't prepared for the sudden gravity he put upon them. She'd intended on teasing him just for a little while. He was entertaining, and she'd wanted to have a little bit of fun. But he was giving her power, and they both know what she did with just a little bit of power. It was all too familiar, and she needed too stop before she said something she would regret. She stood suddenly and said, "I'm sorry Captain Butler, but I think we've let this visit go on a little too long. I really must go tend to my aunt. Please pass my appreciation on to your mother for her gift, and let her know that my aunt is doing much better. Tess will show you out. Goodnight Captain."

Rhett frowned, he had ruined their moment. He'd been enjoying himself and gotten too greedy. He stood and followed her out of the room. He called out to her as she reached the staircase. "Scarlett."

She stopped, paused for a only a moment, but a very noticeable moment to Rhett, and then turned, and said, "Yes?"

"I apologize. I hope your aunt recovers soon. Have a good night," Rhett said as he kept his position in the foyer.

"You too Captain Butler," Scarlett said, all teasing gone from her eyes. She turned and continued up the stairs, leaving Tess to escort Captain Butler out.

In her aunt's room she carefully measured out the tonic and administered it to her aunt. Eulalie stayed awake only long enough to drink her tonic and a bit of water. She did not notice Scarlett's trembling hands, or the sudden deep sadness in her expression. Scarlett gave instructions to the girl she'd hired to help with Eulalie to wake her should her aunt wake before leaving the room.

In her own room, Scarlett laid down on the bed and rolled over so that her face was buried in the coverlet and let the tears come freely. She was tired of being alone, and wished desperately she had not allowed herself to be so free with Rhett. She wished they could go back to the way things were before they were married.

When he listened to her and offered constructive ideas, and teased her for her lack of knowledge instead of being much more mean about it. They had been great friends, and he had been the first person she thought would understand and accept her wholly as she was. But she had learned in the most difficult way that he was not that person.

She also wanted to hate him. But she'd learned that there was no real purpose in hating someone. It only made you more bitter and resentful, and kept you from happiness. So she tried to not let herself become spiteful. But as with everything, it was difficult. Marcos could have resented his father for keeping him in Spain so long, but he didn't. He could also be angry with his mother for leaving. There were many things he could use for excuses to be resentful. But he took everything in stride, and was grateful for the experiences. It had taken time, but Scarlett began to appreciate his viewpoint. It was enlightening and had let some of the weight her shoulders had born for so long fade away. Rhett Butler was infuriating, but she would have to figure out what exactly she wanted from him. She couldn't let him consume her new found sense of peace and happiness.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I think another week or so, kind of hit a spot I'm not sure how I want to tackle. But rest assured I really want to get this done.  
**

**Reviews are wonderful, thank you for keeping me motivated! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**AN: You are all far too kind! Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and fav author/story alerts. :D  
**

* * *

Rhett strolled down the street away from his mother's home, along the path he had taken for the past week, a path he had heard was Scarlett's favored path for walking. He didn't know why she would want to walk this path. There was nothing very exciting about it, no shops, only homes. Homes of the staunchest of Charleston, but only homes nonetheless. He doubted she was received in any of them. When he'd first arrived in Charleston, he had been welcome in their homes, with his mother and only with his mother.

He very nearly laughed at the idea of having to use his mother as a way into their homes. He hadn't had any interest in them, but once his set his mind to regaining some respectability, he drove his mother to every social and greeted everyone respectably. His entire campaign had proven to be far easier than he expected. There had been no challenge at all.

He paused at the back gate to his sister's home, but thought better of it. She was likely hosting friends for tea and those women were awful. Always chattering on about the improprieties of some younger women. But he knew they all envied them. He had long outgrown his tolerance of gossip, but had managed to mask his true feelings when needed.

As he continued, he noticed a familiar figure hurrying down the street, obviously hoping to avoid anyone. More than likely, hoping to avoid him. He quickened his step and took a side path knowing it would lead them to meet the cross path.

He made it there seconds before she did, and she had no choice but to greet him. "Good afternoon Captain Butler."

He nearly smirked at the outrage in her eyes. But he removed his hat and bowed as he said, "Good afternoon Scarlett. What brings you out this fine afternoon? I'd heard you've hardly left the house lately, hopefully your aunt is not worse?"

He watched as her jaw tensed before she said, "My aunt sent me out for more of the miracle elixir your mother has faithfully supplied. Apparently it's the only thing that soothes her throat."

"Mother's been busy with Rosemary's children. They have also taken ill, I'm sure that's the reason for her oversight," Rhett said as he leisurely checked his pocket watch. "But they are already up and about again, so I'm sure she would have delivered a bottle soon enough."

"It was a ridiculous request, but Eulalie promised to stop nagging if I went myself," Scarlett said as she looked down the street.

"It would appear, that I finally have you all to myself," Rhett said as he too looked down the street.

"Fiddle-dee-dee, we've had more than a few moments to ourselves," Scarlett said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"But not lately, and I've wanted to talk with you for so long now," Rhett said.

"You only want me when you can't have me," Scarlett said as her eyes flashed dangerously, on the brink of letting her anger fly.

"That's not true," Rhett said still standing two feet in front of her. To anyone who may see them would see nothing but two people speaking to each other. Rather two people having a thinly veiled, long overdue conversation. "I always want you."

"I pity you then," Scarlett said simply, tiring of their double meaning conversation. "You had me, or have you forgotten? I told you I loved you, and you left me in Atlanta to deal with all those gossiping fools."

"What do you want from me Scarlett? An admission of guilt? Then, I'll say it aloud. I regret leaving you there, I have since I arrived in Charleston," Rhett said. "What else?"

"Nothing you say can change anything," Scarlett said as she realized he was quite serious. He was standing here on the streets of Charleston telling her things she had never expected to hear. She had closed the door on that part of her life, and here he was making her remember and bringing up painful parts of her past.

"You must be joking, there is always some way for things to change, for things to get better. I've risen and fallen in this town's esteem many times. Surely there must be something I can do to regain your favor," Rhett said, the desperation more than obvious in his body mannerisms.

"You didn't have the patience to mend what was broken. What we had was broken. And I was broken. I was broken and you didn't want me. Marcos saw me at my worst, and yet he still loved me. I was sickly, no color in my cheeks, no shape whatsoever, and yet on that train he took it upon himself to watch over me, and even converse with me. He started putting me back together," Scarlett said, letting her eyes meet his. The boldness and adoration in her eyes as she spoke of her husband caused his to darken in anger. "So forgive me Captain Butler when I refuse to forgive you."

Scarlett then curtseyed quickly and took several quick steps away from him. It took him a moment, but he followed her.

"Scarlett," he called out, as he quickened his steps to make up for his delay in following her. "Scarlett we are not through with this conversation."

Scarlett did not stop walking, but said, "I believe we are Captain Butler. I would thank you to remember that we are in public, and I don't appreciate you chasing me down the street calling out my name."

"I will call you Scarlett whenever I please, you were my wife and I find it ridiculous to call you by any other name," he said as he matched his stride to her confident, casual walk.

"My aunt is expecting me a few minutes. And we both know how she feels about you. So please let me continue on my way," Scarlett said as she quickened her step every so slightly.

"This is the first conversation we have had where neither of us has to be polite, and you don't have any of your guard dogs with you. Just tell me what I should do, to make it right," Rhett nearly pleaded, as they arrived at the back gate to Eulalie's house. Rhett positioned himself between her and the gate, daring her to move him.

Scarlett retreated a few step and turned her eyes to his. Surprisingly, they were not angry. Rather they were sad, and lost, and tired. She looked at him and said, "Nothing. There is nothing you can do. Now please, let me be. I have enough to worry about without your constant pestering."

When he failed to move, she sighed, and looked at him. "What we had is gone, it will never be the same. We are unmendable, neither of us had the patience for each other. It's difficult for me here, I miss my husband dreadfully, and I worry about him all the time. He hasn't written me since he arrived on that island of his."

She drew in a shuddering breath, recovered herself and continued, "And I miss Rosa very much as well. She is the only one who understands what it means. I even miss Savannah because at least people there are kind to me, and Ella is there. I miss my home, and everything about it. But Eulalie is not well, and she has no children who can care for her. And if I leave her with a nurse she'll think I don't care for her. But I do. And. I just miss my husband. Without him here, I'm left to carry everything again. He's been so good at helping to lift some of my burdens onto his own shoulders. But it's just so difficult without him."

She stopped here. And looked away from Rhett, and finished quietly, "I cannot live without him."

Rhett paused. The woman before him was not the Scarlett he knew. No, she really had changed. For years she had carried burdens for everyone around her, from the insufferable Ashley Wilkes, and her father, and her sisters, and perhaps even Rhett himself. And she had done it with a stiffened spine and an unwillingness to give up. But it was easy to see that she was slipping.

Maybe he really had done more damage than he expected by leaving her alone the night Melanie died. But he hadn't thought of it then. He had known he was tired, and needed a rest. He hadn't expected her to divorce him. He still wondered how she managed to get a divorce. But then again, the lawyer he had given the papers too had given him a distasteful look. There had been more than enough evidence that their marriage was less than perfect.

To see the woman he'd always admired, tired and frightened before him reminded him just how much she had been through, and just how much she had lost.

In the time of his reverie she had procured a handkerchief from some unknown source as was dabbing at her eyes. The moment of weakness had passed, and she was slowly drawing herself up to full strength once more. She put away the handkerchief and said, "I'm sorry for my outburst Captain Butler, I have not been myself these past few days."

Rhett's countenance showed his amusement. She was far more capable of reining in her emotions after an outburst these days. Not that he would call it an outburst, after all no vases had been thrown, nor had he been slapped. He wasn't sure if he liked this or not. However, the look she was giving him made him feel as though she was still quite angry with him, although her voice was steady.

"If you are finished harassing me Captain Butler, I really must be going, as I've said twice before my aunt is expecting me, and if I'm not there soon she will send Mose out to look for me, and that man is worse than Uncle Peter. So please, let us put an end to this conversation now," Scarlett said, eyes imploring him more than her words.

"Fine, go to Eulalie and hide in her skirts. Scarlett, we will have this conversation again. And I will not stop asking until you give me an answer I can live with," Rhett said as he move out of her path and gave her room to breathe.

"You are awful at keeping promises, don't you think you should stop making them," Scarlett said with a hint of mischief dancing in her now too green eyes just before she slipped inside the gate to her aunt's yard. Before shutting the gate, she managed, "Good afternoon Captain Butler."

"Good afternoon Scarlett," Rhett said to the closed gate. He turned and continued on his way to his mother's home. The conversations they've had since she's returned to his life never gave him much insight into her new outlook on life. She was dizzying in a new way. And yet he was still enticed. She was well enough to play his games, but she avoided them. Like an animal trapped once avoids being trapped again after escaping.

* * *

**AN: Well I scrapped a chapter, and wrote this instead. I think it is actually way better than the one I threw out. I was kind of into the Rhett/Scarlett interaction. I really do hope you liked this chapter.  
**

**Reviews are wonderful, thank you for keeping me motivated! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and fav author/story alerts.  
**

* * *

Scarlett entered the home and stood with her back against the door, letting her heart rate slow to an acceptable rate. There had been a part of her that believed Rhett would actually have the gall to follow her indoors. He had always taken far too many liberties, inviting himself in for tea would have hardly been the furthest he had pushed a limit.

Tess arrived from seemingly nowhere and Scarlett quickly stood up straight. With slightly trembling hands, she carried the bottle of elixir into the kitchen and set it on the counter. She then quickly removed her hat and shawl and handed them to Tess as she instructed her to have the elixir prepared for Eulalie as quickly as time would allow.

Walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs, she paused at the top considering for a moment whether it would be prudent to look in on her aunt before continuing to her room. Thinking better of it she turned left toward her guest room, which was as far as possible from her aunt's room. With a practiced quietness, she let herself into her room and shut the door firmly behind her. Immediately, she sat down at the desk and set out several sheets of paper and began to write.

She wrote a letter to the business manager in Savannah, instructing him to send the latest records to her. She also wrote to Wade, who had been writing more frequently, always asking for news about Marcos and pressing her to make plans for his summer. She also wrote to her Aunt Pauline who had written asking after Eulalie almost daily since her illness but still refused to visit her sister, lest she fall ill herself.

As she sealed the last letter, there was a knock at the door followed by Tess's voice, "Miss Scarlett. Mrs. Butler is downstairs for you."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. She enjoyed her visits with Mrs. Butler, but after her encounter with Rhett this afternoon she really did not feel up to company. Let alone Rhett's mother. She sighed and said, "Thank you Tess. Please tell Mrs. Butler I will be down in a moment."

"Of course, Miss Scarlett," Tess said before Scarlett heard her quickly making her way back downstairs.

With a glance in the mirror, she decided she was presentable enough to go downstairs to meet the widow Butler. Gathering the letters, she too made her way down the stairs. As she approached the first floor, she caught sight of Mose heading down to the kitchen and she called out to him, "Mose!"

He stopped and turned, "Yes. Miss Scarlett."

Scarlett handed him the letters, "Would you please make sure these letters are sent out as soon as possible?"

Mose accepted the letters and said, "Of course, Miss Scarlett."

"Thank you Mose," Scarlett said, continuing toward the sitting room. As she approached the room, she prepared her best smile and walked in, "Good afternoon Mrs. Butler. I had no idea you would be stopping in, I would have had Cook prepare something earlier."

Eleanor smiled at Scarlett, "That is not necessary darling. In fact, the reason I stopped by was to see if you might want to have dinner with me tonight. Rhett was supposed to but he said he had some unexpected business come up and he needed to leave right away. And I know you haven't had much of a chance to get out of the house."

Scarlett froze for a moment. Despite her reluctance, an evening with Eleanor was preferable to yet another solitary meal in the grand dining room. She brightened her smile as she said, "Of course. I'd be delighted to join you."

"Good! I must say you are in for a treat, I had asked Cookie to prepare her specialty for Rhett. But, of course, he has already gone again, so you reap the benefits. To be honest, I have no idea what he does, but at least it keeps him busy," Eleanor said with a soft laugh.

Scarlett laughed politely and then questioned, "What time would you like me to arrive?"

"Whenever you want dear, I won't mind if you spend the entire evening or just stay long enough to eat," Eleanor said as she rose to leave.

Scarlett smiled at that. Following Eleanor to the foyer she said, "I'll be over soon. I just have to check on my aunt and make sure she will be fine for the evening."

"That's fine dear, perfectly fine," Eleanor said as she put her shawl on. "Tell Eulalie I hope she'll be feeling well enough to attend my event next week."

Scarlett's eyes rose skyward but she quickly composed herself before Eleanor's attention returned to her. "I will. See you soon Mrs. Butler."

"Scarlett, please call me Eleanor. I feel it is more appropriate, given the circumstances," Eleanor said in the time between her exit and Tess shutting the door behind her.

Scarlett made a face, it was uncanny how similar Eleanor's words were compared to her son's earlier comments. No one could accuse those people of not being interesting. They were always going somewhere or visiting someone. Just thinking about it exhausted Scarlett. She laughed as she walked up the stairs upon realizing she had once been a Butler herself.

She entered her aunt's bedroom with the smile still upon her face.

Immediately Eulalie inquired, "Is it possible? Scarlett smiling? I thought my niece was only capable of scowling without her charming husband at her arm."

Scarlett's expression immediately returned to the perpetual scowl her aunt thoughtfully brought attention to.

Eulalie laughed aloud, and was rewarded with a coughing fit for all her teasing.

Scarlett's scowl immediately turned to an expression of concern as she quickly offered her aunt a glass of water, then poured more of the elixir Tess had brought upstairs earlier.

Once Eulalie's coughing fit subsided, she stated, "Tess mentioned Eleanor was visiting. I hope your smile didn't have anything to do with her son. Because I for one favor your current husband more than the previous one."

Scarlett's eyes widened and she replied, "No, my smile had nothing to do with that varmint. In fact, your dear friend so kindly invited me to dine with her tonight, after Captain Butler had to leave on an unexpected business trip."

"That still does not explain the reason you were smiling," Eulalie said knowingly. Catching the sudden burst of green in her niece's eyes, she waved her hand and said, "But, enough of that, did Eleanor say anything else while she was here?"

"She hoped you would be well enough to attend her gala next week," Scarlett said as she looked out the window, not ready to face her aunt's questioning gaze.

"I can't believe how long I've been ill. Eleanor's galas are always the talk of the town, and if I miss this I shall never be forgiven."

"I hardly believe your closest friend would shun you for being too ill to attend her gala," Scarlett scoffed as she folded the bedding to her liking.

"Leave the bedding Scarlett," Eulalie chastised. "Well, let us hope that I will be in better health next week, hmm?"

Scarlett sat at the food of the bed and nodded.

"So, dinner with Eleanor?"

"I told her I would go, as long as you didn't take issue with it," Scarlett said, running her fingers over the coverlet's embroidery. It reminded her of one her mother had given her when she was much younger. It had been lost sometime after the war began, perhaps when her mother and sisters had taken ill.

"Scarlett," Eulalie said, slightly louder than normal. The expression of concern on her face allowed Scarlett to realize she had lost herself in thought for longer than she thought.

"My apologies," Scarlett said quietly, placing her hands in her lap and focusing on her aunt. "What were we talking about."

"Dinner with Eleanor," Eulalie supplied, still eyeing Scarlett warily.

"I don't have to go," Scarlett said.

"Of course you do," Eulalie said immediately, her own eyes flashing dangerously. "It would be rude if you didn't. I see no reason why you should stay here."

Scarlett shifted under her aunt's gaze and she rose, "Very well. Goodnight aunt."

"Goodnight Scarlett," Eulalie said as she watched Scarlett exit the room as though she was marching to be executed by a firing squad, rather than dinner with one of Charleston's most respected women. Eulalie sighed softly before she called out, "Scarlett."

Scarlett turned eagerly, hopefully, "Yes?"

"Try to enjoy yourself, I know your time here has been difficult…" Eulalie trailed off. Clearing her throat, she added, "It has not gone unnoticed."

Scarlett's eyes brightened for a moment before she reined her emotions in. "Goodnight aunt."

The entire ride to the Butler house is of course silent, but Scarlett's thoughts are tempestuous. Her aunt's point is of course valid, she has been rather terse since Marcos left but it is stress that alters her behavior. Stress over Marcos' silence, Eulalie's illness, Rosa's dwindling letters, Wade's impatience, and Ella's expectations, everything she used to share with Marcos. She had not realized how much she actually missed him, until she said the words aloud to Rhett. For weeks, she had been moping about wishing for Marcos' company, at the very least a letter.

The door to the carriage opens suddenly, and she realizes she's arrived. As she descends from the carriage, she notices the Butler house looks more stately than usual if possible. At the door, she paused.

Again, the door opens suddenly and Scarlett is immediately pulled indoors by Eleanor.

"So glad you chose to attend tonight darling. I was afraid you were going to stay with Eulalie."

Scarlett smiled politely and replied, "My aunt would never allow me to miss an Eleanor Butler dinner."

Eleanor waved her off, and said, "Well my thanks to your aunt, but I assure you, you would do better to not miss any event given by your aunt."

Scarlett sincerely smiled at this.

"Ah, a smile! I knew you were capable of smiling," Eleanor said as she sat down, patting the spot next to her on the sofa. "Come, sit. Keep an old woman company."

Scarlett slowly moved to sit beside Eleanor, curious about her motives.

"I promise I do not bite," Eleanor said as she noticed Scarlett's tentative expression. "The table is being set. And Rosemary has yet to arrive."

"Rosemary?"

"Yes, apparently she was convinced to join me for dinner by her brother before he left town. I had no idea until after I had invited you. I hope you will stay, despite the change?"

"Of course. I have yet to properly meet your daughter," Scarlett said, willing herself to appear at ease and comfortable with the idea of meeting another Butler.

"Very good. I'm sure the two f you will get along famously. She may be married now, but I must confess I had a time settling her."

Scarlett smiled weakly at this. "I find it hard to believe any daughter of yours would be difficult."

Eleanor returned a smile that wasn't quite comforting, and led Scarlett to the sitting room. "I hope you leave here tonight with the same feelings. Would you care for a glass of water, or some tea? We will eat as soon as Rosemary arrives."

"I'm fine," Scarlett said, taking in her surroundings. The Butler sitting room was everything she had envisioned, it was tastefully decorated although some pieces appeared to be missing or newly replaced and Scarlett felt that Rhett had more than a little to do with that. The fireplace was lit, and immaculate. The room had a sense of togetherness, as though everything belonged exactly where it was and had always been there. Scarlett felt out of place.

Rosemary's arrival was marked by the sound of the front door being thrown open with little care about propriety, as well as a loud, "Mother, I'm here."

Scarlett tried to keep herself from jumping as the woman came barreling into the sitting room.

"Mother, for heavens sake, why are you sitting in here? How many times have I told you to sit down and eat before the food gets cold?" Rosemary said as she removed her overcoat and laid it over the arm of the chair nearest the door. "I don't mind if you start dinner without me, and I'm often late."

Eleanor cleared her throat and said, "Rosemary, darling, we have company."

Rosemary turned and set her sights upon Scarlett. "Hello there. I do not believe we've actually had the pleasure of meeting, although I know exactly who you are."

"Rosemary, please," Eleanor said tiredly.

"Rosemary Russell," Rosemary said as she extended her hand.

Scarlett took her hand and replied, "Scarlett Sandoval."

"You cannot imagine how pleased I am to finally meet you Mrs. Sandoval," Rosemary said as she gave Scarlett an appraising look. "I've heard so much about you."

"Please, Scarlett is fine," Scarlett said as she glanced toward Eleanor.

"Alright girls, now that you've properly met, we can have dinner because I, for one, am famished," Eleanor said as she moved toward the dining room, effortlessly removing Rosemary's all too keen eyes from Scarlett.

Dinner with Rosemary was unnerving. Her eyes were uncannily similar to Rhett's and the way they followed her every movement with such interest only added to the stress. Like her brother, Rosemary was capable of appearing to be perfectly amicable while still managing to trap her with her own words. Eleanor had then graciously stepped in and steered the conversation in another direction. By the end of dinner Scarlett had no trouble excusing herself due to weariness, the sudden slowness in her movement and dulling of her eyes were proof enough for Eleanor to let her go home. After dealing with a few minor household issues, Scarlett crawled into bed and once again wished Marcos would return, and that her aunt would let her go back to Savannah soon. Charleston, with it's ample supply of Butlers, was proving to be more than a little difficult to take in stride.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**AN: For Nadya-girl, because she missed Marcos :)** **And apologies if there are more mistakes than usual, I wrote this quickly in a fit of inspiration.**

* * *

Marcos paced the room with determination. Surely there must be a way to leave. Being imprisoned had been unexpected. Salvatore had once been a reasonable man, but when pressed with the option of capturing his best friend or losing his family, turning over his best friend had been the lesser of two evils.

While it was true that his grandfather believed that a man for his own misdeeds, no one had suspected it was Marcos' misdeeds that were being paid for. While his mother's new husband had overstepped his position a few times, it was Marcos who had made the grave mistake of not marrying the good Sicilian girl.

And furthered the error by bring Scarlett to the family estate and taking her to town. The patriarch of the offended family felt that Marcos was acting in bad taste and had set the plan in motion to have his revenge. It was all a very tangled and nasty business though, for it was Marcos' grandfather who currently held most of the power. Marcos was also the favored grandchild who could do no wrong in his grandfather's eyes. And before he had married Scarlett, there had been considerable talk about Marcos becoming the consigliere. But during his visit to Sicily he had spoke with his grandfather and they agreed to put off any immediate decision on the subject, and that Marcos could wait a few years. The rest of the family understood that despite his years away from Sicily, Marcos was Grandfather Marco's choice to lead the family at some point in the future. And the wedding his uncle had arranged was supposed to have been some sort of peace agreement between the families. When his uncle explained to the other family that Marcos had called off the wedding, but offered his own son, Gianni, things had escalated.

Marcos hit the wall in frustration. Why his uncle Giovanni had kept all this from him was displeasing. Years they had been aware that something might happen, something might befall him and keep him from his family. He wondered if Rosa knew. Rosa who had lived with her father after her husband's death. Rosa who had been so quick to send him to Sicily.

It had not felt right, the circumstances that drew him to back to Sicily. But when his Uncle Giovanni had written that Grandfather Marco wanted him as soon as possible, he had thrown caution to the wind, fearful that maybe his grandfather had taken ill. It was not that he did not care for his siblings and his mother's second husband, it had simply been that the entire situation felt suspicious and clouded. But when Grandfather called, he obeyed.

Arriving in Sicily, he had been met by his uncle Gio. And immediately taken to meet Salvatore. While he asked to see Grandfather first, Gio assured him that the business with his stepfather had to be taken care of quickly. And so Gio handed him over to Salvatore, and Salvatore took him back to his own grandfather. And after he expressed his distaste for Marcos' behavior, he sent him to the cell he now occupied. He had no idea how long he had been held, or what they planned to do with him. The man who brought him meals said nothing and never looked at him for too long. Marcos worried about Scarlett, and Rosa, and the children.

Life had seemed so brilliant before he left. A new home that they could settle into, new business ventures, Scarlett's children both accepting him into their lives, and of course Scarlett's desire to perhaps have another child. But now, trapped in a cell he worried.

There was so much at home, and he had left it all for Scarlett to carry alone. He was no better than her other husbands after he had promised to be different. And he knew she would find a way, she always found a way to continue. But he did not want her to have to start over again, he wanted to go home and be the husband he promised to be.

He realized that the seasons were changing, the winds had changed and that meant he had been held for a very long time. And he had not sent anything to Scarlett. And he knew that must be making her worry. He hoped that Rosa would be able to quell her fears for a while at least.

Days of pacing and nights of restless sleep, he thought his options over and found no reasonable solution to his situation. Either he died in his cell, or the family kills him in some meaningful way, unless his Uncle Gio tells his grandfather what happened. But given that Gio does nothing without personal gain, he knew the odds of his Grandfather being able to work it out were slim.

The sound of the lock in the door being opened startled him from his thoughts. He sat down on the floor as he had been instructed to do and waited for the man to slide the tray in and for the door to shut and lock before he would move.

However, today, someone entered the room and Marcos tried to hold back his surprise. He continued to sit as the other person shut the door.

"I'm sorry."

Marcos scoffed and looked away pointedly.

"What would you have me do, they threatened to take my family."

Marcos held his position.

"My own grandfather Marcos, I do not understand their games. I only did what I was told. I would never have mistreated you on my own accord. You know I am a simple man, and all I've ever wanted was to fish. And when they killed Rosa's husband…."

Marcos softened at this. Rosa's husband had been Salvatore's cousin. And it was true that Salvatore's grandfather's men had killed him. It was then that everyone realized Salvatore's grandfather was going to make a move to become the most powerful family, and would not stoop below giving up his own. Marcos turned to face Salvatore. "I understand the position they put you in. Just tell me this, was Ettore returned to my mother?"

"Yes," Salvatore replied. "He was never in any danger. He stayed with my family and helped me on the boat."

"That is good. I was afraid he was being held in a cell as well," Marcos said as he stood and began to pace again.

"My grandfather does not say what he wants to do with you. He holds you but has no idea what to do. Your grandfather has no idea that you are here. I have tried to find some way to tell him, but your uncle is very talented at hiding the news from you. My grandfather is waiting for yours to initiate talks. He is beginning to think that you're not as valuable as your uncle said you were. And he is growing restless."

Marcos looked at his friend and then at the door, "Who knows you are here?"

"No one, I thought of sneaking you out, but there are guards at every door these days. Fear that your grandfather may send people for you."

"Well go now, the guard will be coming soon. I thank you for the information you have given me. I do not know how long it has been since I have spoken to a person."

Salvatore touched the doorknob before turning around, "Should I continue my efforts in alerting your grandfather to your capture?"

Marcos sighed. "He will give up so much for my safe return. And I may be the cause of a new war between our families, and for that I am so deeply sorry. But I see no other way."

Salvatore nodded. "I do not believe it is solely your fault, but being who you are I know you believe that is true. I will try to see you again soon."

"Goodbye my friend," Marcos said before Salvatore slipped back out into the world outside.

* * *

**AN: Double post because I missed last week. I tried to reply to reviews but decided to be finicky. So I will just say thank you to BlaqueCat13, JillieJo, Nadya-girl, Vee22, and emita1994 for reviewing last chapter. You know that reviews inspire me to continue and let me know how much this story means to you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**AN: An update****. For all of you who had such kind things to say and were so understanding. Forgive my rustiness, and possible spelling errors for a random fit of inspiration has brought me back to this story.**

* * *

_**The story thus far**: Scarlett has married a man named Marcos. They have lived in Boston, then Sicily, and have finally come back to the South three years after the end of the book. They are very happy. They've reunited with Rhett, he's had trouble accepting the "new" Scarlett. Marcos' cousin Rosa and her twin toddlers have arrived with news that Marcos must leave for Sicily as there is trouble brewing. Marcos, Scarlett, Rosa and her children departed Charleston for Tara where they met up with Wade and Ella. After Christmas Scarlett and Marcos bought a house in Savannah, had a party, and Marcos set off for Sicily to deal with trouble related to his refusal to marry a rival family's daughter, and was imprisoned by the rival family soon after his arrival. Scarlett has been tending to a very ill Eulalie in Charleston and has gotten to know Eleanor Butler better, and has met Rosemary. Rosa stayed in Savannah with her children, and Ella and Wade are in school but both have grand plans for their summer with their mother and stepfather. Rhett has confronted Scarlett, but is beginning to see her weaknesses once again, and has disappeared on several business trips at convenient times. Scarlett just had dinner with Eleanor and Rosemary and that is where we left off._

* * *

The invitation to Mrs. Butler's gala sat on the table, just before Scarlett's breakfast. Her week had passed quickly and Eulalie had turned the corner and made a marvelous recovery. They sat, eating the light breakfast the cook had prepared. Scarlett's eyes did not meet her aunt's. She had agreed to attend the gala if her aunt felt well enough, believing that Eulalie would take several weeks to return to full strength. She did not count on her aunt having the same fighting spirit as herself, and was now going to be attending a function she never imagined having reason to attend.

"Scarlett." Eulalie said, voice sharper than usual

Scarlett reluctantly met her aunt's gaze. Eulalie's eyes conveyed exactly how concerned and annoyed she was with Scarlett's behavior this morning.

"Yes?" she asked, voice purposefully lighthearted as though she had not felt the tension.

"I asked if you had a gown for Eleanor's event tonight."

Scarlett blinked and then answered, "I do not. I honestly did not believe you were capable of such a quick recovery. I had no intention of attending, you do realize I am still not particularly welcome here."

Eulalie eyed her, and then said, "Nonsense. Eleanor invited you and it would be rude to not attend. I'm sure you have a suitable gown packed away, or surely you could purchase one today. There is plenty of time before the event."

Scarlett sighed quietly, and began to feel her frustration with her aunt building again. It was rather difficult to keep her temper when Eulalie did not appear as a tired, weak old woman. She gritted her teeth and replied, "Of course Auntie."

Eulalie then gave her very specific instructions about where to go to purchase a proper gown, defined what a respectable gown was, and mentioned she had ordered her gown some time ago and instructed Scarlett to pick it up on her way home.

Scarlett listened and agreed with whatever her aunt said, so as to avoid an argument and to be able to leave. Despite her age, she still had moments where she felt as though she had never aged passed fourteen. Especially when she was alone with her aunt. The dishes were cleared and Scarlett promised once again to mind everything Eulalie had said before she was allowed to leave.

Eulalie's recommended store was exactly as Scarlett had imagined, as there was always a tailor every respectable woman frequents in every city, and they all were eerily similar. Scarlett asked to see gowns that would be suitable for the Butler Gala, and was given a suspicious look before being shown the selection. In the selection of available gowns, Scarlett found gown that matched Eulalie's standards, and managed to set off her eyes. Even the seamstress was taken back by startling difference the gown made.

Scarlett purchased the gown and retrieved her aunt's as well. She stopped by the telegraph office simply to be told that if she received a message, she would be notified. She still held on to hope that Marcos would contact her, although it lessened each day he did not write and none of his family did either. As much as she cared for Marcos, there was a part of her who was beginning to face the reality that he may never come back to her. She knew his family was dangerous, and he had always said if she did not hear from him for more than a month, then she should fear the worst.

She walked up the front steps of her aunt's home and not for the first time admired its stately beauty. She turned and looked down the street before stepping in doors. She walked up the stairs, removing her gloves as she ascended and told said, "Please inform my aunt that I have returned and deliver her dress to her. I will be answering letters but let me know when lunch is to be served."

"Yes Miss Scarlett," Tess said as she took the dresses from the driver.

Scarlett entered her room and shut the door quietly behind her. Everyday had become more taxing, and her temper had become easier to set off in recent days, despite her attempts to keep it in check. She laid upon the bed and willed herself to rest, it had been a restless night and had already been proved to be a strenuous day.

The hall Eleanor had chosen for her event was beautiful, from the outside. Scarlett and her aunt were waiting in the row of carriages to be let off at the front steps. The sound of merry voices carried out of the wide open doors and the lights burned brightly, as though they were too were excited.

Their carriage moved forward and a coachman opened the door while another helped them out. Scarlett kept her eye's low, avoiding the looks she was sure the other women would be sending her way. Her aunt walked with her head held high and Scarlett stayed half a step behind her. As they walked up the stairs, Scarlett lifted her eyes long enough to see Eleanor smiling at them, and Rhett standing dutifully beside her.

"Eulalie, it's wonderful to see you looking so well," Eleanor said. "And Scarlett your gown suits you and is impeccable as always."

Scarlett smiled and thanked her and they moved onward into the hall. Scarlett immediately wished she had pretended to be ill. The women in this room had not spoken a word to her since she had arrived, unless Eleanor or her aunt had been present. Even know she felt as though they were lowly of her.

Eulalie however was in her element and said hello to quite a few people, and Scarlett was very polite to each of them. She was standing beside her aunt, who was conversing with a Mrs. Peters when someone exclaimed, "Scarlett! How wonderful you were able to join us!"

Scarlett turned and saw Rosemary, looking quite dazzling in a deep burgundy gown and with her hair in the latest style. Behind her walked a tall man in an obviously well tailored suit, who Scarlett assumed was Rosemary's husband.

Rosemary actually embraced Scarlett, leaving Scarlett slightly dazed. Apparently Rosemary believed them to be friends after the very awkward dinner at the Butler house. She then said, "Scarlett this is my husband, William Russell. He's just arrived from Boston, he's often away on business, much like my brother."

"A pleasure to meet you," Scarlett said with a small curtsy. She recalled her mother and Mammy's constant reminders on what is proper when meeting a man who married. She however could not help but inspect him closely. He was much taller than Scarlett and was almost intimidating, but there was something about his eyes that gave away his kind nature.

"William, this is Scarlett Sandoval, you'll recall that I told you about having dinner with her," Rosemary said as she nudges her husband.

"Rosemary has said such wonderful things about you," William said and then fell silent once again.

Scarlett nodded, and was at a loss, but luckily Rosemary did not seem so afflicted.

"Mother loves her events. I'm sure once she comes in there will be dancing. Scarlett you'll have to dance with William. I hear you are a wonderful dancer, I myself have trouble appearing graceful," Rosemary said.

"I couldn't," Scarlett said as she immediately remembers her event, where she had danced with her husband to her heart's content. After all these years she still could not keep from tapping her feet in time to the current number.

"Don't be ridiculous. My mother would be offended if you didn't dance, after we've heard so much about what a gifted dancer you are," Rosemary said.

Eleanor chose this moment to enter the hall and as Rosemary predicted she announced the entertainment and the band appeared and began tuning their instruments and couples began to populate the dance area.

Rosemary said, "Please dance with Mr. Russell, I promise he will not step on your toes. And if you don't, I will have to and I'll be the one stepping on his toes."

Mr. Russell extended his arm and Scarlett begrudgingly took it. She had had no intention of dancing tonight, not with all of proper Charleston in attendance and waiting for more chances to criticize her. She made one last weak attempt to get away, but William was insistent. She had a feeling Rosemary had planned this and made her husband agree.

The reel began and Scarlett was transported away from Charleston. When she danced nothing else existed but the music, at times even her partner was easily forgotten. She knew the steps and kept time well and there was nothing she enjoyed more in life. She felt fifteen again, when she had danced and laughed to her hearts content without too much scandal. As the song ended she again became aware of her surroundings and curtseyed properly and then took the arm William offered as he walked her back to Rosemary.

Rosemary is speaking with her mother when they find her.

"Oh Scarlett that was absolutely wonderful," Eleanor said as soon as they arrived.

Scarlett smiled and said, "Oh please, I'm sure I looked absolutely ridiculous out there with all those young women."

This is an exaggeration. The majority of the people here are Scarlett's age and the majority of those who just danced were married people. Eleanor replied, "Nonsense. Scarlett you are a skilled dancer, and you are quite youthful in appearance."

Scarlett's cheeks flushed and she hoped to change the topic subtly. "Mr. Russell is an excellent partner, one cannot look elegant without a good partner."

"Oh William is excellent, it's my Rosemary who has trouble," Eleanor said.

"That is exactly what I told Scarlett earlier," Rosemary said. "William enjoys dancing much more than me and I'm sure he would be grateful if you allowed him a few more dances."

Scarlett paused unsure of what to say, what her aunt would say, and if the poor man was actually a fan of dancing.

As though aware of her inner turmoil, Mr. Russell spoke. "Indeed it would be my honor. You really are a graceful dancer Mrs. Sandoval, I have never danced with anyone as talented as you are."

Scarlett again flushed but managed a few words. "You're too kind."

"Here is my family, gathered in a corner with Mrs. Sandoval."

Their attention then shifted to the newcomer.

"Oh Rhett, darling, we were just talking about how wonderful Scarlett looked on the dance floor," Eleanor said as she patted her son on the arm.

"A vision I'm sure," Rhett said as he smiled.

"Mr. Russell was nice enough to offer me a dance," Scarlett said.

"It was really my pleasure," William said.

"I'm just glad William has someone to dance with and won't drag me around the dance floor again," Rosemary said with a true smile.

"I really should find my aunt," Scarlett said as she excused herself.

"William will find you for the next dance," Rosemary said as Scarlett turned.

She walked through the crowds of people, both sorry and relieved to have left the company of the only people who would willingly speak to her. The Butler clan was overbearing, but cordial. It was both nice and almost suffocating at the same time. She found her aunt on the opposite side of the room, talking with a woman Scarlett remembered. She had stopped by several times to visit her aunt while she was sick. She believed her name to be Marybeth Winters. Much like Eulalie she was without family, her husband had passed last year and her son had died during the war and he had not been married before.

She approached them and said, "Forgive me for interrupting your conversation, but I just wanted to insure that you are still feeling well Auntie."

Eulalie turned and brightened at seeing Scarlett, which was odd, but nonetheless heartening. Eulalie then said, "Scarlett you remember Marybeth. She called on me."

"Of course, a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Winters," Scarlett said as she curtseyed politely.

"Mrs. Sandoval," Marybeth greeted. Scarlett had won some grudging respect among some of her aunt's friends as she had tirelessly nursed her back to health. Marybeth was one of the few to admit this and one of the fewer who actually spoke to Scarlett.

Scarlett appraised her aunt and worried, she did look a little pale. "Auntie, perhaps you had better sit down for a moment, you know you shouldn't press yourself too much tonight."

Eulalie swatted Scarlett's guiding hand away and said, "Nonesense Scarlett. I'm fine. Enjoy yourself, Eleanor has thrown a wonderful event. Just yesterday I told her how much you used to enjoy receptions, balls, and dancables and how much people admired your skill at dancing. She then vowed to have you dance several dances tonight. I'm sure she wants you to enjoy yourself before you return to Savannah."

Marybeth appraised her and then said, "Yes Eleanor always gets her way. She did after all marry the son of a pirate."

Eulalie and Marybeth then giggled, and Scarlett found herself curious about Eleanor. Never had she considered that Rhett's mother might have set a few tongues wagging her in her day. Nor had she considered that Rhett's father might have had to regain his reputation after his father's plight into piracy. She was vastly interested the Butler clan and their ability to rise in social standing despite their checkered pasts.

True to his word William found her and danced the next set of dances with her, refusing to let her sit after the only the first song. She found she enjoyed dancing with him, Rosemary was quite right to call him a good dancer. He was possibly the best partner she had ever had. Marcos was a great many things, but an above average dancer he was not.

She was quite giddy by the time they had finished the set. Again he lead her to Rosemary and Eleanor and they exclaimed over her talent. Scarlett, having grown a little bolder, told them it was only through years of practice. And many of those years had caused her to lose a great deal of respect in Atlanta. They laughed at this and spoke of the quaintness of the city Scarlett was so fond of.

Eulalie found them, and Scarlett noticed her aunt was now quite pale, and she said, "Auntie, I do believe it is best for us to go home. Forgive me, but you do not look well."

Eulalie stood taller and Scarlett knew that posture as well as anyone else, she was going to fight her on this. "I believe I am quite capable of knowing my limits Scarlett. I do not need you pestering me."

Scarlett immediately apologized and then said nothing more on the subject.

Eleanor then tactfully suggested that she and Eleanor head to another part of the room with a better view of the dance floor, where they could sit.

Scarlett was surprised when an older gentleman, a friend of Eleanor's approached her and asked for her hand for the next dances. She agreed and was again pleasantly surprised to find an amicable partner. She did look up at her aunt and Mrs. Butler from time to time and was glad to see that her aunt was looking less pale.

She sat the next round and then William came for her again. She was to surprised to see Rosemary on the floor, it appeared Rhett had convinced his sister to join him on the dance floor. Scarlett then suddenly felt ashamed at having monopolized Rosemary's husband. Perhaps all Rosemary's talk was just talk for her sake. She excused herself after the second song and was nearly off the dance floor when someone grabbed her hand.

"Come now Scarlett, is sharing the same dance floor as me really that unbearable?"

Scarlett stiffened at the contact of his hand on her wrist. She turned to face Rhett and said, "I feel I've made a fool of myself by dancing with your sister's husband all night. I'm sure she would have much rather been the one dancing with him."

Rhett released her wrist and said, "Rosemary despise dancing. I am the one who forced her to dance. As you may remember, I too enjoy dancing."

Scarlett peers up at him and she remembers their endless nights of dancing and his impeccable sense of time and fluidity in his motions. Her expression softens. "I remember."

"Let's finish the set, for old time's sake," he said as he extended his hand towards her.

She hesitated after a quick glance at her aunt and her displeased expression, she knew there would be consequences, but she couldn't help herself. They fall into an open space and easily into the waltz.

"Your mother knows how to host an event."

"Years and years of experience."

"Your sister's husband is a man of few words."

"Years and years of experience."

Scarlett smiles at this. She knows how much Rosemary enjoys speaking, and she had only met the woman twice.

"Have you heard from your husband yet?" he asked.

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Let's talk about other things."

"How are Wade and Ella."

Scarlett told him of the information in her latest letters, about Wade's excellent marks and Ella's latest play. He admitted he wished to attend Ella's play but had not been able to finish his latest business deal in time.

The set is over too soon and Eulalie is waiting for Scarlett. Scarlett thanked Rhett for the dance and walked quickly to her aunt.

"What are you thinking, dancing with your former husband. You gain some respectability and then seem eager to throw it away at the first possible chance."

"I'm sorry Auntie, I don't know what I was thinking," Scarlett said as she followed her aunt away from the dancefloor.

"Not that Eleanor seemed troubled by it, in fact she seemed amused. She even went so far as to say that her son never seems as happy as when he is around you."

Scarlett nearly tripped at these words.

"I don't know what she is playing at, but you are married and I refuse to let you go through yet another divorce, even if it seems my oldest friend would like nothing better."

Scarlett mumbled an appropriate response.

"While I'm sorry to have you leave Charleston so soon, I am also glad that you're returning to Savannah tomorrow."

Scarlett was to catch the evening train. Eleanor had been very sad to hear the news earlier. Eulalie had led them to the exit. "I've already made our apologies to Eleanor, but she understands that I'm still not completely well and that you have a trip tomorrow."

Scarlett stopped, and said, "We're leaving? I should have liked to have said goodbye to Eleanor and Rosemary myself."

"They're to come by the house tomorrow to say proper goodbyes," Eulalie said as she continued walking.

Scarlett looked around the room once more, memorizing every detail of her first and last Charlestonian event of this season. It was beautiful and she would be sure to remember it fondly.

* * *

**AN: Thank you again for all your support. ****Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**You may be pleased to know that I may have actually planned an ending to this. I have a new goal to finish this before it's fourth anniversary. Wish me luck.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**AN: For everyone who liked this story.**

* * *

A short recap: Scarlett has married a man named Marcos. They have lived in Boston, then Sicily, and have finally come back to the South three years after the end of the book. They are very happy. They've reunited with Rhett, he's had trouble accepting the "new" Scarlett. Marcos' cousin Rosa and her twin toddlers have arrived with news that Marcos must leave for Sicily as there is trouble brewing. Marcos, Scarlett, Rosa and her children departed Charleston for Tara where they met up with Wade and Ella. After Christmas Scarlett and Marcos bought a house in Savannah, had a party, and Marcos set off for Sicily to deal with trouble related to his refusal to marry a rival family's daughter, and was imprisoned by the rival family soon after his arrival. Scarlett has been tending to a very ill Eulalie in Charleston and has gotten to know Eleanor Butler better, and has met Rosemary. Rosa stayed in Savannah with her children, and Ella and Wade are in school but both have grand plans for their summer with their mother and stepfather. Rhett has confronted Scarlett, but is beginning to see her weaknesses once again, and has disappeared on several business trips at convenient times. Scarlett had an interesting dinner with Eleanor and Rosemary. Eulalie is slowly on the mend is Scarlett is eager to leave, but she is invited to Eleanor's big event. She attended, danced with people, good times were had and that is where we left off.

* * *

Scarlett stepped off of the train and breathed a sigh of relief. The Savannah air was a refreshing change from Charleston in an indescribable way. She breathed deeply, as though she had spent the last two months without the ability to completely fill her lungs. She recalled the time spent in recovery after her accident, how breathing had been excruciating, and her promise to never take it for granted again.

She immediately caught sight of Rosa standing at the end of the platform. Rosa appeared just as Scarlett left her, perhaps a shade lighter due to the wintery weather they'd experienced of late. Her dress was impeccable as always and her hat was the most divine thing Scarlett had seen. She waved and called out as she proceeded to across the crowded platform. Rosa soon took notice of her and smiled in recognition. Scarlett paid no mind to the strangers between them and forged a direct path to Rosa. They briefly embraced and soon fell into easy conversation as they made their way to the carriage while Amoz gathered Scarlett's luggage with the help of a porter.

"It's so good to see you. I cannot believe you were gone for so long. But, tell me about the Butler gala, every detail."

"It was the sort of event you would expect from a woman of her age and standing," Scarlett said as they linked arms.

"Come now Scarlett, I am positive you, above all others, can muster a much more compelling description."

"There was music, dancing, and food, and"

"And Rhett Butler?" Rosa interrupted.

"And Rhett Butler," Scarlett answered.

"Did this Rhett Butler have the honor of dancing with you?" Rosa asked, her eyebrows raised to a scandalous height and eyes sparkling with merriment.

"Honestly! Rosa, if I didn't know better I would say you were expecting a teary eyed confession about Mr. Butler's behavior."

"Should I be expecting a confession?"

Scarlett's eyes widened, and she said, "I don't believe I should have mentioned him at all."

She climbed into the carriage and crossed her arms, cross with her friend for insinuating such things.

Rosa followed her into the carriage and settled in. After a moment she said, "I'm sorry Scarlett. Let us begin our conversation anew, tell me about the gala?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes but complied with Rosa's request, "What exactly would you like to know? I cannot describe every detail as that would take more time than I'm willing to spend on this subject."

"Did you dance, if so, with whom? Was there an overall mood to the event? Were most people pleased to be in attendance, or did it feel strenuous?" Rosa queried. She slowed upon noting Scarlett's eyebrows had risen with each additional inquiry and explained, "I have been here with no one save my children for company, humor me Scarlett."

Scarlett's lips tilted into a half smile at the quiet desperation in her friend's voice. She allowed a long moment to pass before she said, "It was a wondrous affair. The whole building appeared to glow. It was a very merry environment. I suppose that had a great deal to do with the fact that Mrs. Butler has a reputation as an excellent hostess, so people were eager to enjoy themselves. Of course they would want to be able to tell everyone just how wonderful it was."

"It appears safe to assume you enjoyed yourself. Am I correct?"

"You are, I did manage to spend a considerable amount of the evening upon the dance floor. Rosemary, Mrs. Butler's daughter, insisted that I dance with her husband several times, a scheme developed by Mrs. Butler I believe."

"She is a sly old woman, is she not?" Rosa marveled.

"I cannot say I have an objection to that description," Scarlett said and silence settled upon them once again. They soon arrived at the Sandoval house and decided that Scarlett would unpack her belongings while Rosa made dinner. Scarlett was quick in settling in, due to Ruth's diligence in assisting her. She changed out of her traveling attire and readied herself for dinner. She heard the twins laughing downstairs and Scarlett sighed as she thought of how much she had missed her home and her family.

She opened her door and was surprised to find Rosa at the top of the stairs. Her expression was no longer excited, she now wore a countenance of grave seriousness. "Scarlett we must have a difficult conversation."

Scarlett backed into her room and sat down. Rosa sat across from her and revealed a well-worn letter. She handed it to Scarlett without further explanation.

Scarlett inspected the envelope and noted the address was from Sicily, but she did not recognize the handwriting. The first page was written in Sicilian and she skimmed it, recognizing a few words and noted it had been addressed to Rosa. She turned to the next page and found Marcos' familiar writing.

She read the words and could not make sense of them. She read the page over several times and could not bring herself to fully comprehend what he had written to her. She looked at Rosa for guidance, for a better explanation that what had been offered in the letter.

Scarlett had wondered why Rosa had been so cheerful this afternoon and she understood, in part.

"Scarlett, Marcos has always put family first, you know this."

"He often told us that we were his family."

"You have to understand."

"I don't, I don't understand at all."

"He had no choice. There was a threat of war. War between all the families, they were taking sides and it would have been unimaginable. A war after our grandfather worked so tirelessly to maintain peace for so many years. He could not bring himself to be the cause of the rift."

There was some part of her that had known all along that with each passing day the likelihood of his safe return diminished. She had spent too many years of her life waiting for people to return to her. She had no false hope and knew that anger would not change the course of these events. She asked, with a level of frankness she hadn't expected herself, "What will happen next?"

Rosa gave her a strange appraising look and then said, "He will stay in Sicily for the rest of his life. He will be the next head of our family. And he will marry the woman who was promised to him, and his siblings have all been promised to other members of the family. There is nothing to be done."

Scarlett nodded. The logic was easy to comprehend. She understood that he couldn't abandon his family. After all, hadn't she married Frank for the sake of her family when the alternative was to be turned out of their home? She knew this, and refused to let the sting of the situation make her appear weak. She asked, "And what of his business here?"

"My father has decided it is best for people to believe that Marcos Sandoval met an untimely death in Sicily. My father, Giovanni, will take care of that paperwork, he has done it for other family members who had to disappear. And you will be given the Savannah house, his business dealings, and a sum of money."

Scarlett scoffed. She would never be hungry again. Years and years after making that promise, she has more money than she knows what to do with but she does not have anything that she's found to truly desire. Her family is not what it used to be, one sister in the convent and another married to a cracker treating Tara like a farm. She has done a considerable job making amends with her sisters but she could not honestly say she agreed with what had become of them.

She then looked upon Rosa with new eyes. Rosa her reluctant friend who had taught her so much, but had also held back when it came to their family. She supposed that Rosa would not stay now either. The ties to their family were strong, it had been something she had admired when they visited Sicily herself. She found her voice and asked, "And what will become of you?"

Rosa blinked rapidly and shifted in her seat. She cleared her throat and said with less gusto, "I am to leave once my father arrives. He will take care of Marcos' affairs and then we will all return to Sicily."

Scarlett nodded again, she had expected this, and she stiffened her spine as she asked, "Is there anything else?"

Rosa wiped at her eyes and said, "Marcos wants you to know how horrible he feels, and that he never intended to abuse you in this manner. He would give anything to right this."

"There is nothing to be done. He's made the honorable choice, and I can see no other way either. We must all make the best of what has befallen us," Scarlett said. She rose, and said, "If there is nothing else, shall we have dinner? I'd like to enjoy what time you and I have left."

They had dinner and while the conversation was stilted, they spoke of Scarlett's time in Savannah and of the things the twins have learned while she was away. All things they had written to each other about, but were now remembering together. After dinner Scarlett played with the twins while Rosa packed their belongings.

The children grew tired and Scarlett helped put them to bed. Rosa told them a story, a story from her own life, of two girls who found each other in confusing times in their lives and were great friends and how they were separated by an unpredictable shifting of the earth, but both had faith they would find each other again and after much time had passed, they did.

As Rosa finished her story, Scarlett quickly wiped at her eyes and said goodnight.

The next day passed quickly, Scarlett found she had much to do. It seemed that her Atlanta dealings were suddenly in need of her attention. Her business manager had several questions about the wages of her workers and the promised wage increases. There was also something about the little houses she was still building whenever land opened up. She had also been surprised to find a letter from Aunt Pitty, she detailed her latest crisis, and Scarlett wrote her a check.

As she finished and was handing Amoz the stack of mail to be sent out, there was a knock at the door. Scarlett rose and Ruth greeted the visitor. He was a tall man, with dark hair and very well dressed. Scarlett remembered Uncle Giovanni from her visit to Sicily. She scowled at him while his attention was elsewhere.

She approached him and as soon as his eyes met hers, he said, "My most sincere condolences for your loss."

Scarlett paused at this. Several ideas raced through her mind and also the realization that she would have to once more don her widow's weeds. Regaining her senses, she muttered a simple, "Thank you."

He then said, "I've delivered all the documents to Marcos' lawyer. He said he would call on you once all the details have been settled. Where is Rosa? She knows we have a schedule to keep."

"Here," Rosa said as she descended the stairs.

"We have to leave now. I've brought a carriage, load your things, and bring your children. The ship is set to depart by six," Giovanni said in quick Sicilian.

Rosa looked at her father, then at Scarlett and had no words. She scurried up the stairs. Scarlett glanced at the clock and noted it was half past four. Giovanni had never cared for her, and made no secret of it. She said, "Excuse me," and then left the room. She sought out Amoz once again and instructed him to help Rosa put her belongings on the carriage. She then went upstairs and found Rosa hurrying around her room.

She stopped as Scarlett entered. The children were dressed but quite bewildered by their mother's actions. Scarlett then moved to embrace the children and quietly told them how much she would miss them. She could still recall how small they had been on the day of their birth and how wonderful it had been to watch them grow. Ruth appeared and took them down to the carriage, where their grandfather was waiting.

Rosa and Scarlett walked down the stairs together and stood at the bottom in silence.

"I will miss you," Rosa said.

"I will miss you too," Scarlett echoed.

Ruth returned indoors, and disappeared into the kitchen. Scarlett and Rosa knew Giovanni would not be pleased if they delayed any longer.

The women embraced and Scarlett felt her eyes well with tears. She blinked them away and then released Rosa, "Take care of Marcos. I know he will try to do too much. And promise you will visit someday."

"Someday," Rosa echoed. "Goodbye my friend."

She walked out the door and Scarlett watched her get into the carriage. Amoz shut the carriage door and the carriage jolted into movement. It quickly left Scarlett's line of sight and she sighed a heavy, disheartened sigh.

She was alone again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

Richard Morgan had been the man Marcos had qualified to be the most adept legal counsel in Savannah. Marcos had interviewed a great many potential lawyers but only Mr. Morgan had impressed Marcos. Scarlett had only met him in passing either pre- or post- their quiet conversations in the study. His expression always read of practiced calm, and Scarlett was not overly fond of him as a result. He was not a tall man, nor did he have very much hair, and said very little to Scarlett. However Marcos had decided he was the best, and Scarlett was saddled with him for the time being.

However something in Giovanni must have inspired Richard Morgan to become as gossipy as the fat cats in Atlanta. When Scarlett left her home to mail the letters she'd written to Wade and Sue, she had immediately noticed the difference. The entire town were casting looks of sympathy in her direction and whispering about her. She knew when people were talking about her, she had always been able to ascertain this behavior. There was a distinct manner in which they shifted their eyes and were careful to quiet as she passed them.

Scarlett of course did what she always did. She squared her shoulders and took on the extra load. She was alone once more and becoming emotional would not help her in the slightest. She had arranged to see Ella and it was not something she was happily anticipating. Ella had become very attached to her new stepfather, aunt, and cousins and now they had all been swept away as though they had never truly existed by another war, rather the promise of war. Scarlett has known for years that war ruined everything, and this was no exception.

She quickened her pace as she walked to the school. She had asked Amoz to deliver Carreen a letter yesterday with the news of her fourth husband's death. Giovanni had been more than generous in settling Marcos' affairs, he had even gone to their priest and told him about Marcos' death and the services that were planned. Scarlett supposed the whispers were about her not leaving with Giovanni and Rosa. But she would be leaving Savannah after speaking to Ella.

Will met her at the station as he had so many times before, and as each time before, something tragic had occurred. Scarlett however prided herself on managing to appear calm. They rode together in silence for the first leg of the trip, but Will pulled aside and stopped the wagon as they neared Tara.

"What happened to Marcos?" Will asked after several quiet minutes had passed.

"His family needed him and now he will never leave Sicily again," Scarlett answered, hoping Will would not press further. It was a partial truth and Scarlett knew Will knew her better than most. The mourning attire she'd donned was quite warm and despite the season, it was already quite hot out.

Will eyed her and then noting her discomfort shifted in his seat. "What about Rosa? The family need her too?"

Scarlett swallowed and then cleared her throat. Marcos' departure would have been much more bearable had she been able to keep her best friend for more than the one day they'd been allotted. "As a matter of fact they did. Her father came to Savannah, they're going to Sicily to settle things."

"And you didn't go with them?"

"I'm no longer welcome there, there are many factions acting outside of their normal capacity. It wasn't safe."

Will grumbled but started the wagon moving again. As they rounded the bend, he asked, "What are you going to do now? I can't imagine you'll be staying in Savannah all by yourself."

"I hadn't gotten that far yet," Scarlett admitted. She came to Tara to renew her strength, to plot her next move. The world was larger than the state of Georgia but she couldn't imagine her life too far away from the red dirt she loved so much.

"Some folks been pokin' 'round the ol' Wilkes place. I hear Mr. Wilkes is thinkin' 'bout sellin' it," Will said after he'd let the other conversation end with Scarlett's truth.

"Ashley's selling Twelve Oaks?" Scarlett repeated, outraged that he'd even consider the idea. "He's a fool."

"You know he's been in New York for a good long stretch, I don't believe he's plannin' on comin' back."

"Of course not, but to sell Twelve Oaks!"

"It's his land, he can do what he wants with it."

Scarlett pouted at this. It was true, it was his land and he could do what he wanted with it, but Scarlett had assumed at some point he would try to rebuild Twelve Oaks. It could never be what it was, but it just couldn't go to strangers. There were still Fontaines, Tarletons, and O'Hara's in the neighborhood, they had stuck to their guns and were making it through. Scarlett resolved to take a ride out to Twelve Oaks as soon as she was settled.

***  
Suellen watched her sister disappear upstairs after a quick hello to her nephew and nieces. Sue then sought her husband out. She caught up with him as he was coming from putting the horse away.

"Did she say what happened?"

Will shook his head. "All she said was his family needed him and he ain't comin' back."

"I knew there was something off with that man, and now she's exactly where she was before she met him."

"She don't seem all that torn up about it," Will commented.

"I was going to say the same thing. I know she cared for him, but perhaps she knew it was going to happen."

"I can't say for sure, but she does seem awful guarded about the whole thing."

"Well did she at least say how long she was staying?" Suellen asked as they sat on the porch.

"She didn't say much about that neither."

"Typical Scarlett."

"She did seem awful upset when I told her someone was interested in buyin' the ol' Wilkes place."

Suellen was about to comment on this when the door opened and Scarlett rushed by them and said, "I'm going for a ride, I'll be back in time for dinner."

Will and Sue exchanged looks of confusion as they saw her disappear into the barn. They held their tongues and waited. Scarlett reappeared with the horse she'd bought from Mrs. Tarleton during her last visit. She rode off quickly and paid no mind to the two still watching her from the porch.

"Just when I think I'm beginning to understand her, she does something like that," Suellen said as she got up.

"She just needs time and space," Will said as he too rose. There were still chores that needed to be done. Work didn't stop when Scarlett came to visit, in fact work seemed to double when she was around.

"I'm going to check on the children," Sue said as she stepped toward the door. She turned before going inside and said, "We're going to talk to her later, I'm concerned. When that skunk left her she was so much worse, I'm going to find out why the great Marcos Sandoval isn't worth crying over."

Will nodded and continued on his way and set about his work.

Suellen heard Scarlett let herself in and she moved to wait in the hallway to meet her. Her sister hurried up the stairs and had her hat in hand and her eyes flashed in annoyance at running into Suellen.

"Is this an actual chance meeting? Or were you lying in wait for me?" she asked as she strode by and into the room she had long ago claimed for herself.

"Will said you didn't say much about what happened to Marcos."

"I assumed you had already shared what I'd written in my letter to you with him," Scarlett said as she removed her riding gloves and boots.

"Forgive me for being concerned about my sister when she writes that her husband has died and then comes to my home and doesn't seem affected at all," Suellen said crossly. She and Scarlett had reached an impasse years before, but this version of Scarlett was the one she had trouble getting along with.

"Would you rather I had come here a mess? So you could put me back together again?" Scarlett asked, her eyes now aflame with anger and annoyance.

"No?" Suellen faltered. She honestly had no idea what she expected, but it certainly wasn't this cavalier attitude about the man she had clearly loved's sudden death. "It just doesn't make any sense to me how you seem perfectly fine. Not when you were so obviously in love with him."

Scarlett's eyes betrayed her as Suellen saw them flicker with sadness. It was very seldom that she had seen sadness in her sister's eyes. The first time she'd seen it was when they were still very young girls and her mother had scolded her. At this moment Susie appeared at the door and said, "Mother, dinner is ready."

She waited a moment, but soon realized she had stepped into an adult conversation and backed away and left them.

Suellen sighed and said, "I'll see you downstairs."

She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She heard the sound of Scarlett's leather gloves hitting the door. There was obviously much more to this story than Scarlett was letting on.

She walked into the room and smiled at her family. They were all seated and were obviously waiting for Scarlett and herself to appear. She did not know if Scarlett was going to join them, so she said, "Scarlett insisted we begin without her."

The children spoke amongst themselves as Suellen and Will had a quiet conversation about what had occurred between Suellen and Scarlett before dinner. All conversation abruptly ended as Scarlett joined them. The awkward moment soon passed as the children all tried to impress their aunt with their exploits since her last visit. To her credit she listened to each story and responded with thoughtful commentary.

Dishes were cleared and the family departed. Scarlett took to her room and was not seen until the next morning when she set out on her horse again. She did not return until dinner. It was during the dinner conversation that she mentioned she had visited some of the neighbors and intended to do the same tomorrow. Will and Sue shared concerned glances but said nothing given Scarlett's obvious avoidance.

Days later Suellen is surprised to see Scarlett sitting on the porch after breakfast. She considered her options and decided to see if this was a sign her sister was ready to talk about what happened.

"Run out of neighbors to call on?" Sue asked.

Scarlett gave her a small frown and said, "I forget how small the county is sometimes."

Suellen took this as a sign of acceptance and sat down next to her sister. They are both quiet, and reflective. They do not need to say it, the specter of their childhood looms before their eyes. The great white fields of cotton, the jovial atmosphere at every dance and barbeque for as long as the weather permitted, the boys who sought dances, and the girls who were so quick to tell secrets. It had been a happy life, an easy life.

"Marcos isn't dead," Scarlett said after a consider amount of time passed.

"What?"

"He was lured to Sicily under the premise that his mother and her children were in danger. When he arrived he was captured and the terms of his release included his marriage to a rival family's daughter."

"I don't understand, he's a grown man doesn't have a say in his choice, and he's married to you."

"We weren't married in the church, and we don't have any children. I'm not a proper wife."

"I thought things were going well between the two of you."

"We were happy. But he couldn't turn them down. There would have been a war between the families, and he couldn't be the cause of that. I understand his choice, but it's still difficult to accept."

Suellen had no words to offer her sister. She could not imagine what she must be experiencing. It was clear that Marcos had made the noble choice, and that Scarlett knew this. But it was also clear that both Marcos and Scarlett had been very compatible and cared very deeply for each other. So much so in fact that Suellen had been willing to overlook the strange feeling her gave her, but at this moment she wished she had learned more. What sort of man has a family who wars with another family? What kind of family had Scarlett attached herself to?

Scarlett sighed and her eyes were becoming distant once more.

Suellen mustered some gumption and asked exactly what she had been wondering, "What do you mean it would cause a war? What sort of man was Marcos?"

Scarlett looked startled, as though she had just realized what she'd admitted. She did not speak for several moments, and then went on at length about Marcos' story. She also described his family, their long complicated history, and their standing in the community. Suellen attempted not to be shocked by what her sister was saying, but honestly! The men her sister chose to marry!

As Scarlett finished her story, both women were surprised by the voice behind them.

"I knew there was something off about him," Will said. He leaned against the doorframe and said, "I think you're better off without him. I'd much rather believe he was dead than know he left you high an' dry like that."

Scarlett's eyes flashed and her mouth pursed in such a way that Suellen knew she had to head this off before it got ugly. "Will you silly thing. Go on about your chores and you let me and Scarlett finish our talk."

Will left as he was instructed to do, but mumbled quietly to himself. When he was finally out of earshot, Suellen turned to her sister and was surprised to find that she no longer appeared angry.

"He's right," she said.

Suellen sighed. She knew Scarlett had putting up a brave front. She'd always made people believe she was too tough to be bothered by other people's words. But Suellen's room was right beside her sister's, and she'd heard her crying many a time. But she always came out looking ready for anything, and as she got older she heard less and less crying. But she knew that Scarlett carried much more around than anyone could ever rightly know.

They sit together for a long while and Suellen still has nothing to offer her sister by way of advice or condolence. They simply sit and after awhile Scarlett begun speaking again. She talked about the things Marcos had shown her, and how much she would miss him. She talked about Wade and Ella, and how devastated they would be. She talked about how much she already missed Rosa. And Suellen let her ramble. Scarlett rarely shared and Suellen wasn't about to stop her now.

And finally Scarlett said the most shocking things of all.

"I want to buy Twelve Oaks."

At this Suellen finally gasped. She had heard all manner of things from Scarlett today. But this seemed the most outlandish. "Why on Earth would you want to do that? Don't tell me you're still harboring some schoolgirl feelings for Ashley Wilkes, and you think by buying his land you can lure him back here."

Scarlett's eyes went wide with shock and then quickly narrowed into anger and annoyance. "That is not what I was thinking. I was thinking that Twelve Oaks is a fine piece of land, and I've always admired it. I wouldn't be trying to get Will to do anything he doesn't want to do anymore. It would be my own plantation and I would still be near Tara. And no one would have to worry about some outsider moving in."

Suellen considered her sister's words. When she laid it out like that, it seemed logical and the perfect situation for everyone. But she wasn't about to say so without talking to Will first, or at least letting Scarlett tell him. Everyone knew it was Scarlett who held the purse strings, but it didn't mean that she could go around making decisions that would affect them without letting them both know about it. "I think you should talk to Will about it."

"Oh he's not going to care one way or the other," Scarlett said with a wave of her hand. "He'll be glad that I'll stop pestering him with my improvement suggestions."

Suellen gave her sister a disapproving stare. She sighed and relented, "Fine. I'll talk to your husband."

Suellen fought to keep her smug smile from appearing, knowing it would only aggravate Scarlett. And this was a decent moment between them. It would be nice to have her sister near enough to visit but letting them have their own homes to retreat to when the day was over.

This could be the best idea Scarlett had ever had.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

Scarlett stepped off the train and onto the Savannah train platform for the second time in three weeks. This time however, Rosa is not here to greet her. Amoz however is waiting with her carriage. She did not bring much by way of luggage, the clothes she'd taken with her to Tara would remain there, and she would soon return with more.

She directed Amoz to take her to Richard Morgan's office. She had written him the previous week to expect her. She had several matters to attend to and she hoped that he had seen to them already. The ride is quick, and she hurried indoors. The citizens of Savannah are still considering her curiously. She supposed everyone who hadn't heard about Marcos had now heard and she should expect condolences.

Mr. Morgan's office is furnished quite luxuriously, Scarlett knows quality furniture when she sees it. The man at the front office desk is quite thin, and nervous. She finds him extremely annoying. She has never had patience for men who don't know how to be charming around women. He scurries away to tell Mr. Morgan that she's arrived.

Mr. Morgan appeared quickly, the slight man returned to his desk and nervously set about writing. Mr. Morgan then said, "Please join me in my office, Mrs. Sandoval."

Scarlett followed him, and bit her tongue, as she had been tempted to ask him to call her Scarlett. She almost despised being Mrs. Sandoval at the moment. She sat down on the fine leather chair before his desk as he took his seat as well.

"Your home already has several people interested in renting it," he said as he pulled out several sheets of paper. "There was an offer to purchase it flat out as well."

Scarlett kept her features passive as she said, "Was it a good offer?"

Morgan handed her the offer and said, "Why don't you be the judge of that."

Scarlett looked over the numbers and then handed it back, "It's not an acceptable figure to me. I have no plans to sell the house at this point. However I will not be in Savannah for a long period of time and I would much rather it were occupied and turning a profit rather than gathering dust after all the work I've put into it."

Morgan nodded and said, "Here are the interested parties."

Scarlett again looked over the paperwork, and at their offers. She immediately set down two of the sheets just based on their offered monthly rent. She then set down another based on the size of the family. She then looked between the two final offers and handed them to Morgan. "Either of these two will suffice, whoever is willing to hold it longer would be more beneficial to me."

Morgan made notes and then retrieved more yet more paper from another drawer. "I received a wire yesterday. Your offer was received, but no word on the decision."

Scarlett sighed. "Let me know if that changes. What about the cotton exchange deal? Is that still moving along smoothly?"

"Yes, there is a shareholders meeting tonight. I will stop by tomorrow with information, and I will also bring by the final contract for you to sign."

"Excellent. Are we done then? I confess I have quite a bit of packing to do," Scarlett said.

"Of course Mrs. Sandoval," Morgan said as he rose. She stood too and he held the door open for her.

She passed by and said, "I do expect timely work on all of our dealings Mr. Morgan. Have a good afternoon."

"Of course, Mrs. Sandoval," Morgan said again. As she walked by the nervous man's desk she completely ignored him and showed herself out.

"Have a good afternoon," Morgan called after her as she shut the door.

Scarlett paced in the foyer. She was not thrilled about her next conversation. She had hoped that one conversation would have settled things. But apparently that was far from the truth. She'd received several letters on the subject from various people and now she would have to face the consequences yet again.

"Mother?" Ella said as one of the nuns lead her into the room.

"Hello Ella," Scarlett said as she took in her daughter. Although it was quite ridiculous, it seemed that Ella had become a young woman in the two weeks Scarlett had been away.

"Oh Mother, I'm so glad you've come to visit," Ella said as she embraced her mother.

Scarlett patted Ella's back and they sat.

"I've been told you've been having trouble with Marcos' death," Scarlett said, choosing to be direct and not beat around the bush.

"It just doesn't seem fair that all the fathers I've ever had are gone," Ella said, equally frank as her mother.

Scarlett's eyebrow rose at this comment but she attempted to maintain her calm. "What ever do you mean?"

"My own father is dead. Uncle Rhett is my uncle, not my father, and the two of you are no longer married. Marcos said he would be my father, but now he's dead too. I feel doomed to be fatherless."

Scarlett bit her tongue to keep from laughing. Her daughter was quite the dramatic. She thought about pointing out that these men had also been Scarlett's husband and she had now been widowed three times, which was absolutely ridiculous, but she thought better of it. She thought of her own father, and how he had spoiled her and been so free with her. She wondered what her daughter imagined a father was. "What exactly do you want a father for?"

Ella's own eyebrows rose, and she sputtered, before she said, "I don't quite know."

Again Scarlett bit her tongue. She didn't know how to respond to this. So she asked another question, "Does Wade Hampton feel the same way?"

"Oh no, Wade does not care one shred. He likes being the man of the house. He also says that Uncle Will is a good father figure if I'm so desperate. He also said that I need to quit being a baby about this. That lots of people don't have parents because of the War."

Scarlett was stunned. Her son was quite sensible, and it seemed he did not sugarcoat things for his sister, a quality Scarlett greatly admired.

"But his father left him things, and Aunt Melly had great stories about him."

Scarlett nearly rolled her eyes. Again, the obviousness of their shared genetics was quite appalling. She recognized her own youthful behavior in her daughter.

"You know about your father. Everyone always tells you about him when the see you, don't they? And you've spent time with your aunt in Jonesboro when we visit Tara."

Ella's expression turned toward embarrassment, and she said, "Still."

"Ella, your brother does make some valid points. There were many children who were left without parents because of the war. And there are also many children who only have one parent. You just happen to be a child with one parent. But you have your Aunt Sue and Uncle Will, and you also mentioned your Uncle Rhett. There are a great many people interested in you."

Ella pouts, but it is obvious that Scarlett has won this small battle.

"I understand you're disappointed that Marcos is no longer a part of our family, and I also understand that you feel cheated. But it is not something we can change. We must accept that he is gone, and try to move on with ours lives in ways that would have made him proud. Do you understand Ella?"

Ella's eyes shone with tears as she nodded. Scarlett knew Ella would take it hard. She really had become quite attached to her stepfather, and he had enjoyed her. It really wasn't fair that he had to leave them, especially after they'd promised a trip to Europe for the summer. Scarlett wished she could do more for Ella, but it seemed kinder for her to think that Marcos had not chosen to leave them, but had been forced to stay away.

They continued their visit and spoke of some less serious subjects. Scarlett informed Ella of her plans to rent the Savannah house out and to stay at Tara for the foreseeable future. Ella did not seem to mind but does make Scarlett promise to come see her latest play tomorrow night, despite Scarlett's desire to return to Tara immediately.

The same nun who had led Ella to this room returned and informed them that their time together was at a close and Ella had to return to class. The mother and daughter shared a quick embrace before parting ways.

Scarlett walked through the front door of her home and found it strange that nothing had changed while she was away. Everything was just as she had left it, as she had planned for it to be with her husband.

She ignored these thoughts and walked straight to the office. She found a neat stack of mail at the desk and immediately began to sort through it. The first letter she decided to read is from Wade.

He expressed his condolences for Marcos, the unfairness of their bad luck in keeping a father, and his general sadness over the situation. His usual neat script is a little more uneven and a little more free flowing.

Scarlett felt for her children. She had known that this situation would not be easy on their young hearts and minds. But she knew it was better for them to believe he is dead, she wished she could believe that too. She readied herself to respond to Wade, but she noticed another letter from him in the stack.

The second letter is much less emotional, and his script is once again small and neat. He wrote of his desire to still visit Europe at some point, but would like to spend the summer at Tara if possible. And of his arrangements to travel home after exams.

Scarlett set his letters aside and decided to read another from someone else, hopefully business related, before responding to Wade.

There is a rather thick letter from Eulalie. She opened the envelope and found several sheets of paper, but with larger script than her son's tightly compacted two pages. As Scarlett read her aunt's words she was surprised. Eulalie had offered her home for Scarlett. She had extended an offer to house her for as long as she wanted to stay. She expressed her belief that she would do well in Charleston and no one would bother her and she also seemed to imply that she missed Scarlett's company.

Scarlett very nearly laughed aloud at that statement.

She continued reading and was surprised to see the Eulalie included condolences from Mrs. Butler, and Mr. and Mrs. William Russell. Of course Rhett's name would be missing, Scarlett wondered why her aunt continued to hold a grudge, despite the fact that he was her best friend's favored son. Eulalie continued her letter with more news from Charleston, and closed with a reminder to seriously consider her offer.

She pulled out several sheets of paper and begun to write her aunt back. She politely turned down the offer, but did promise to visit her when the children had finished their exams. She also was sure to ask her aunt to pass along her thanks to the Butlers for their kindness. She also responded accordingly to each piece of news her aunt had shared.

She then turned her focus to writing Wade back. She mentioned her idea of visiting Aunt Eulalie, and instructed him to purchase a ticket to Charleston and promised that she and Ella would meet him there and they would visit before returning to Tara. She also wrote about Marcos again, and thanked him for his words to Ella. She wrote about the hiring she'd done with Will at Tara, knowing that news of that sort cheered him. He loved Tara almost as much as Scarlett.

By the time Scarlett made her way through the stack of letters the sun had long ago set and it was already time for bed. She slowly made her way up the stairs and quietly got ready for bed. She climbed into the bed and arranged the covers around herself. She curled into a ball and quickly fell into a deep slumber after her busy day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

Rhett walked into the familiar hotel and proceeded directly to the restaurant. His partners had decided on a less formal setting for this particular meeting. They had already signed all the binding contracts and at this point there was very little for them to do in regards to actual documents. Tonight's meeting was more of a social gathering to congratulate each other, while still providing information. It had been several months since they had first met and it seemed prudent to get an update on their venture considering the significant amount they had spent.

Rhett found them quite easily, the restaurant was not very large to begin with, and there were few people partaking of the hotel's menu and no other large groups. They greeted him and poured him a drink, and the business began. As they ordered another round of drinks, Rhett was surprised that the great Mr. Sandoval did not make an appearance. He had prepared several statements to share with him should the occasion arise. Rhett had been abroad these past few weeks, he had needed to put more distance between himself and the ever-fetching Mrs. Sandoval. He had also avoided his correspondence from his mother and sister, fearing they would have more news about Scarlett.

As the meeting drew to a close, he realized that the much-esteemed Richard Morgan represented the Sandoval stake of the company tonight. Everyone present did not seemed troubled by Marcos not attending. Rhett resolved to find out if Marcos had yet to return from his motherland, and wondered if he might have a chance to run into Scarlett during his visit. He had planned on continuing his journey to Charleston as soon as possible, but Marcos missing from tonight's meeting peaked his interest.

Morgan disappeared almost immediately after they had adjourned. Another curiosity in and of itself, but he did not dwell upon that. He set his sights upon the young man who had inherited his father's money and was still quite concerned with not appearing too youthful during these meetings. Andrew Griswold's family had been in Savannah since it's founding and they had done well for themselves. He also had a young wife, and Rhett knew young women were the best source of information about all the families in town.

As the young man shook his hand, Rhett asked conversationally, "How is your wife? Recovered from her slip at the Sandoval's party, I hope?"

Andrew offered a small smile at this and said, "Hetty is doing just fine, Captain Butler. Thank you for asking after her."

Rhett began to answer, but the boy rattled on.

"Mrs. Sandoval does know how to host a party though," he marveled, genuine admiration in his tone. His smile never left his lips as he said, "I was surprised to find you had left early."

Rhett offered his own polite smile before he said, "Business often draws me away from the more festive activities."

Andrew nodded thoughtfully at this idea.

Rhett felt this was a good opportunity to slip the Sandoval's' whereabouts into the conversation. "I'm surprised this meeting wasn't hosted at the Sandoval house, given his wife's penchant for hosting events."

Andrew's expression quickly shifted to a somber one, and then obviously uncomfortable as he asked, "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Rhett asked, now even more curious.

"Marcos Sandoval has met an untimely end," Andrew said quietly and somberly.

"What?" Rhett asked, unable to hide his surprise. "What happened?"

"There is a lot of speculation on that account. The only portion of the stories that has any merit is that his uncle brought the unfortunate news to Mrs. Sandoval a few weeks ago," Andrew said, his voice still quiet.

"Weeks? Did Mrs. Sandoval depart for the island?"

"Apparently it was not safe for Mrs. Sandoval to travel to their island. Her exotic visitor, the children, and the bearer of bad news left immediately after the legal matters were settled."

"Does that mean Mrs. Sandoval has been here in Savannah this entire time? Has she been out in public at all?" Rhett asked, the concern for Scarlett seeping into his tone.

Andrew gave him an appraising look before he continued his story. "She has not been in Savannah the entire time. She departed the day after her visitors departed."

Rhett was thoughtful at this, and wondered to himself if she had returned to Tara or had taken refuge elsewhere.

"She's been seen at Mr. Morgan's office today though," Andrew said, proving he was just as gossipy as the woman he was married to.

"This is quite a shock," Rhett said.

"It's all anyone has been talking about for the past few weeks. Her return is now the latest bit of news and I know my wife hopes to call on her to express our condolences," Andrew said.

"Right, of course," Rhett said. He knew the wife's purpose was to actually draw out additional information from Scarlett, while giving herself the added advantage of appearing to actually care about Marcos' passing. Scarlett would see right through it.

"Morgan would only say she's here to sign papers," Andrew said, his distaste for Morgan's sudden discrepancy bleeding through. He added, less bitterly, "However, it would seem she has no intention of staying in Savannah, my wife has heard that she's to let the house as soon as possible."

"You don't say," Rhett replied.

The clock began to clang, Andrew looked startled and then said, "You'll forgive me Captain Butler, but I really should be headed home."

"Of course, don't let me keep you," Rhett said. "Thank you for the company."

Rhett paced the walk once more. He had been unable to turn the corner for several minutes now. His objective was simple enough, call upon the Widow Sandoval, and express his condolences. However the situation had become eerily familiar.

He had recalled his visit to Scarlett when she had become the Widow Kennedy. And he had coerced her into agreeing to become his wife. He had not thought that this memory would have such and effect upon him.

He turned the corner and quickened his step. As he raised his arm to make his presence known the door opened, and he was surprised to see Morgan.

"Captain Butler, what a surprise," Morgan said as he took a step back, Ruth did not startle but gave him an appraising look.

Morgan straightened his suit and said, "I gather you've heard the news."

"Indeed, I came to express my condolences."

"How very," Morgan paused, considering his next words carefully. "Polite of you."

Rhett gave him a look that almost dared Morgan to be bolder with his words. Morgan shifted his gaze and cleared his throat.

"You'll excuse me, I have several appointments this morning."

"Good day Mr. Morgan," Rhett said as move aside to allow Morgan passage through the doorway.

Rhett watched as the man turned the corner and then turned his own attentions toward Ruth.

She had nearly disappeared behind the door during Rhett and Morgan's conversation. However at this point she stood in a manner that conveyed her displeasure at his sudden appearance. "Mrs. Sandoval is not receiving company."

"My mother would never forgive me if I did not express my condolences. I must insist that you ask Mrs. Sandoval if she would make an exception."

Ruth eyed him and then opened the door, "Please come in Mr. Butler."

Rhett smiled at her and then strode into the foyer.

"Please wait here, I will pass your message onto Mrs. Sandoval."

She gave him another disapproving look and disappeared up the stairs.

Rhett looked around the room and tried not to allow his body to display any signs of his returned nervousness.

He heard Scarlett before he saw her. She came down the stairwell rather quickly and then slowed as she reached the last few steps.

"Captain Butler, Ruth has informed me that you have refused to leave without personally making your condolences known," Scarlett said as she stood a measured distance away. "If you could hurry this along, I do have quite a bit to do before the train this afternoon."

He watched her movements and immediately saw through her angry façade. She shifted uncomfortably under his appraising gaze and he said, "Why Mrs. Sandoval, I do believe you are trying to be rid of me."

Her eyes flashed dimly with a familiar annoyance and a tiny twitch at the corner of her mouth nearly made him smirk. She sniffed indigently and said, "This should come as no surprise to you."

This time he allowed a smirk to overcome him. "Come now Scarlett, won't you let me be your friend, just for a moment?"

Her shoulders dropped and the small light left her eyes and she looked all of her years. At that moment he wished again that he had the ability to take away her worries and allow her to be free once again.

There was a tense moment as he waited for her response. He wondered if a vase might cheer her up, but just as he thought to share his sentiment, Scarlet spoke.

"It seems that once I've come to appreciate a person, and that person actually appreciates me, God sees fit to take them away from me."

Rhett is surprised by the profound grief in her voice. "That isn't true."

"My mother, my father, Melanie, yourself, Marcos, Rosa, even my _precious_ Ashley has long since abandoned me. I have to believe that God has decided that I am to spend my life as an out cast," Scarlett said, she practically spits the word precious before letting the grief back in.

Rhett is determined not to allow her to fall into that pit. He can imagine her grief, given her previous state of euphoria when in the presence of her Sicilian friends, and to lose them both so suddenly. He immediately stated the obvious counterpoints, "What of your children? Will? Eulalie? Dare I go so far as to mention my own mother and sister? All of whom never fail to mention how much they admire you, and all seem to take some perverse pleasure, albeit at times unconsciously, in reminding me that I lost you."

Scarlett looked up at him and almost scowled, his eyebrow rose in a taunting manner, and then she rolled her eyes at him.

She sighed and said, "You don't understand, you've never understood."

"Whatever don't I understand, Scarlett?"

"My life," she said simply.

"I do believe I have some insight into it," he said.

She glared at him and said, "You never took an interest in anything I did. My books were my books, my business my business. In fact you took every chance to tease me and try to trick me."

"That's not true," he replied, anger overwhelming him. "You never wanted me to be a part of those things, so I left it alone."

"Left me alone, to tote the weary load. People came to me with their troubles and I wrote the checks to make those troubles go away. I keep not only my own household, but also Eulalie's, and Tara. It's my money that I made by being an outcast that keeps them all living comfortable, and yet they judge me."

"I told you that being smart had its price."

"You told me, but Marcos helped with that, he let me make my own investments and make my own money but never let anyone look down on me, and knew what I did was serious. But here I am alone again, Marcos' promises are worthless now, and I'm still here, managing."

Rhett stared at her, wondered how he could have spent so much time with her, and still feel as though he understood nothing about her in this moment.

Scarlett appeared to have remembered whom she was speaking to and Rhett felt as though he could see the ire evaporating away, leaving the sad woman before him.

"I would like to apologize," he said before he knew what he had spoken.

She lifted her eyes and asked, "Whatever for?"

"Everything," he said.

"You can't possibly mean that," she said as gave him a startled look.

"You've had a difficult life, I never helped or understood, and yet here we are again," Rhett said.

Scarlett stared at him.

The knocking at the door startled Scarlett and she turned away from Rhett to answer the door.

"Mr. Morgan, I thought we had completed our business," Scarlett said surprised by his reappearance.

"Yes," he said, and glanced over her to see Rhett looming near the stairwell. "I'd returned to the office, and found that we had missed a signature."

Scarlett turns and said stiff, "Come in so that we may correct the issue."

Morgan stared at Rhett as he walked indoors, and set the papers upon the foyer table.

Rhett looked at Scarlett who appeared to be much angrier about the intrusion of Morgan.

"Captain Butler is an old friend of the family," Scarlett said as she waited for Morgan to produce the pen. "His mother is friend's with my Aunt. He was here expressing his condolences."

"As he mentioned when we crossed paths earlier," Morgan said.

"Yes, well he also updated me on the cotton exchange. Information which you failed to pass on," Scarlett said, her eyes aflame with anger now.

"My apologies Mrs. Sandoval, I was deterred by the other issue that arose today," Morgan said as he handed her the pen, his hand nearly quivering as he had born the brunt of Scarlett's fury before this time however Marcos would not be able to calm her.

"Sign where?" Scarlett asked as she took the pen.

"Here," Morgan said as he pointed to a line and held his eyes there.

Scarlett signed and asked, "Will that be all, Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sandoval," he said as he gathered his things and headed for he door.

"I think you should also leave, Captain Butler," Scarlett said as she looked pointedly away from him.

"I thought we would continue our conversation," Rhett said. He watched as she again shifted into defensive mode, it was utterly fascinating how easy she was to read and how quickly her moods changed.

"Perhaps another time, as I mentioned before I have a train to catch," Scarlett said as she turned and marched up the stairs. "Good day Captain Butler."

Rhett eyes followed her form until Scarlett's footfalls faded to quiet clicks. He turned away from the staircase and found Ruth glaring at him, door help open. He raised his brow at her, clearly Scarlett had found yet another loyal supporter. He stepped out and the door shut as soon as he crossed the threshold.

He began to walk with no particular destination in mind, the simple issue that he had missed all of these things consumed his thoughts. It also occurred to him that perhaps now he better understood the woman he had married. And he despite all of his best efforts to stay away from her, the urge to be the one at her side grew stronger once again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

Upon arriving in Jonesboro Scarlett immediately sought out the man who had agreed to become her overseer. Learning her earlier lesson with her mills, she had depended upon her contacts to find her a responsible, respectable man who would take orders from a woman. She had been rigid about her requirements and had asked that the wage not be shared until the candidate had agreed to all her terms. She had purposefully paid a handsome wage to reward whoever would agree to undertake such a large project with all of her terms.

She came to the feed store and said, "I'm looking for a Mr. Haroldson, he instructed me to ask for him here."

"Denny!" the man at the counter shouted over his shoulder and went back to his books. Scarlett could hardly fault him for taking care of his books, however she could not help but be offended by his complete disregard for her. With a quick glance at his ledger, she then felt pity for him. It did not seem that the records were well kept.

A tall, slender man appeared from the back yard. His clothes were typical of a man who spent his time working with his hands, his honey eyes were flecked with green and his dark brunette hair was cut out of the usual way and his beard was also longer than she was accustomed to.

"You must be the woman who hired me to build her house," Denny said as he dusted his hands off on his pants. "You're younger and prettier than I imagined."

Scarlett's jaw dropped.

"Oh, now don't get huffy. If you're going to employ me you're going to have to get used to my brusque manners," he said as he gave her a cunning smile.

Scarlett closed her mouth and glared at him.

He added, "Ma'am."

The way he said ma'am made it sound filthy. Scarlett gave him a once over and then said, "Fine. Tomorrow meet me out at Twelve Oaks and you can get an idea of what you need and decide how many men you'll need."

"Already been up there, soon as the telegram came," Danny said as he turned and took a sheet of paper off the desk. He handed it to her and said, "I figure that rebuilding a house like that, and getting the fields planted is going to take a good number of men."

"I will pay fair wages, I don't want any trouble," Scarlett said, remembering when she'd been so concerned with making a profit she'd let men suffer. Now she had more than enough money to be bothered by such details.

"You must keep some interesting company," Danny said as he marveled at her cavalier attitude.

"As I reported to you earlier, the authorization for purchase arrived this morning, so hire your men, and the sooner you get started the better," Scarlett said as she looked over his figures. He was thorough, she would give him that. He had even drawn up a map of how he'd like to lay out a camp for the men he would have to hire. She opened her bag and said, "My business manager in Atlanta is expecting you, and he'll have all the information about bank accounts and whatever else you'll need."

"That's it?" Danny asked as he glanced at her and the information she had given him.

"For today Mr. Haroldson, we'll meet in one week at Twelve Oaks, and talk about details. I hope you can pull together a crew by then."

"You are going to be one hell of a boss," Danny said, as he smirked at her no nonsense attitude.

"If you can't keep up with my schedule, I have other options lined up," Scarlett said. "One week, Mr. Haroldson. I want to see a crew and a camp, and lumber."

Scarlett then left the store and found Will waiting for her.

"I didn't think you'd be getting started already. Thought maybe you'd let the idea sit for a bit," Will said as she got into the carriage. "Folks say you didn't even wait for Ashley's response before looking for a foreman."

"Ashley is a fool, and you know it. He practically gave it to me. He said I'd done more than enough for him, but I set up a fund for Beau, he couldn't say no to that," Scarlett said.

"He's hundreds of miles away and you're still running his life," Will said with amusement.

"Melanie told me to look after him and Beau and all I can give them is an assurance that they won't be out on the streets," Scarlett said.

"So what were you doing in the feed store?"

"My new foreman works there apparently," Scarlett said. "His name is Denny Haroldson, he seems like he'll get the job done."

"This ain't going to be like you with them mills again? Even people out in these parts heard about the trouble you caused hiring convicts," Will said as the horse plodded long before them.

"Nothing like that, I don't want to cause any more scandals," Scarlett said.

Will said nothing and they continued on their way to Tara. Scarlett had been gone for nearly a week. She'd visited Atlanta, before her journey to Savannah, to talk to Old Henry Hamilton about her idea to buy Twelve Oaks. He'd been skeptical but said that he would send word to Ashley. Letting the house in Savannah had been quick, it had been packing her things that had been the most difficult. No one had thought to send Marcos' things with Rosa, Scarlett had been left with too many reminders. Her interaction with Rhett had been difficult, and she'd been more than glad to have a train to catch. She returned to Atlanta with the papers Morgan had drawn up for her and had dinner with Aunt Pittypat, learning all the latest gossip. The next morning she met with Henry and then her business manager, who had finally found a foreman who had met all of Scarlett's conditions. She asked for word to be sent to him. She then caught the afternoon train and here she was making her way back to Tara just as the sun was setting.

"Heard some folks said that they aren't sure you'll do Twelve Oaks justice," Will said as they started down the road to Tara.

Scarlett looked at him, and then said, "Twelve Oaks probably met more to me than anyone other than John Wilkes. I would never want to tarnish anyone's memory of it."

"Sue said you wanted to be mistress of Twelve Oaks for a long stretch."

"There was something perfect about it, not that I don't love Tara, but Twelve Oaks had the quiet grace that I've always admired in others."

Will was quiet until they reached the house. Then he said, "Is that what you're seeking? Quiet grace?"

"I'm just tired Will. I think some quiet is just what I need."

"It's unnatural for you," Will say, not looking at her. "You must be real hurt."

"I am," Scarlett admitted. The silence stretched on as the truth settled upon them. Scarlett moved off the wagon and said, "I'm going to take a walk, I'll be in in a minute."

"Sue probably has a plate waiting for you," Will said as he too got off the wagon.

"I'll be right up, I won't go far," Scarlett said as she was already halfway across the yard.

She heard the familiar muttering of Will and she heard the familiar sound of the door opening. She knew it would be Sue so she ran in hopes of avoiding a confrontation.

She stared at her father's grave. She was finally beginning how much he had loved her mother. With that thought she looked over at her mother's headstone and it felt as though all of her emotions came bubbling to the surface. She was angry, and sad, and disappointed, and just so tired of the hand life had dealt her.

Scarlett felt a hand upon her shoulder and looked up to find Mammy staring down at her, her old knowing eyes drawing Scarlett back from the sea of darkness.

"Your food is getting cold, Miss Scarlett," she said, as though she hadn't seen the tears or the distress.

Scarlett blinked and said, "Why didn't you send Susie or one of the other kids for me?"

"Didn't seem right," Mammy said as they walked back toward the house together.

"Ella said to tell you hello, and Wade said he has something for you when he gets home," Scarlett said she took the old woman's arm and adjusted her gait to the old woman's.

Mammy nodded, and then said, "I heard you bought Twelve Oaks from Mista Ashley."

"For a fair price, no tricks on my part," Scarlett said immediately.

"Are you going to live in that big house all alone?" Mammy asked.

Scarlett paused, she hadn't quite thought of that yet. She had thought about how wonderful it would be to have it restored and to host parties for the county again and to have fields of cotton as it should be. But with her children at school for the majority of the year and her husband gone, she would be alone.

"I suppose I will," Scarlett said. "Of course they'll be a room for you."

They reached the house by this point and Mammy nodded but did not reply.

Suellen who was glaring at her from the door startled Scarlett. "I don't understand why you can't just come inside before you go roaming the countryside. You worry Mammy!"

Scarlett looked for the old woman to gauge her reaction but found that she had disappeared.

"I do believe she just tried to tell me that rebuilding Twelve Oaks would be a mistake."

"Oh don't pay any attention to her, she's just old," Suellen said. "Come inside and eat the food we set aside for your. The children are eager to hear about your travels."

Scarlett's eyebrows rose at Suellen's words. "You can't dismiss her simply because she'd old."

"Scarlett, you've always lived your life the way you wanted to, social convention be damned, and you're going to tell me that you've changed?"

"It's nothing to do with what other people think, it's that I am alone, what use do I have for another empty house?"

"You can take my children, heaven knows I have more than I can manage," Sue said.

Scarlett laughed. "Why did you have so many?"

"We wanted a boy," Sue said with a shrug.

"And you had one, and then two more girls."

"We hoped for another one," Sue admitted.

Scarlett sat down at the table, and then asked, "Where are the children? I thought they were clamoring for my attention?"

"I sent them upstairs, I thought you might need a bit of quiet before you faced them."

Scarlett ate a bite of the food. "Did you get a new cook?"

"Susie made dinner for you tonight," Suellen said.

"It's very good," Scarlett said as she continued. "I wanted more children you know."

"And what prevented that? All your traveling?"

"You remember before Bonnie passed away I was ill for a while? I'd been with child and then fell down the stairs, I lost the baby, and Rhett and I didn't get along too well after that."

Suellen nodded knowing the next part of the story well enough.

"Marcos and I talked about children, and we decided to try, but after I lost two we decided not to try again."

"Oh Scarlett."

"So I've begun another chapter, alone once more. Which seems fitting."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Sue asked, her eyes full of concern.

"It didn't seem to be the sort of news you share," Scarlett said.

Will then appeared and said, "Children want to see their Aunt Scarlett."

"And I want to see them," Scarlett said.

There was a commotion as the children settled in and listened as Scarlett recounted her journey, adding a few details as she went along to keep it interesting.

Will and Sue listened too, and were very interested in the things Scarlett did on her travels. Sue had never known her sister was so busy.

The week passed in the same manner it had always done. The children went to school and Scarlett rode out to visit other families. Will worked on things he only knew and Sue did sewing and mending and other motherly things.

Scarlett awoke early on the day she was to meet Denny. She gathered the letters she had received yesterday and wrote replies, hoping that by the time she was done she could set out for Twelve Oaks. She had purposefully avoided the plantation all week. She did not know what to expect, but she wanted to be surprised today.

Eulalie had written to express her concern, but said that she realized that Scarlett would always need something to keep her attention. And if it was a plantation that would bring her happiness, so be it.

Wade had been excited about the project. He sent her exact schematics of what he would like his room to look like, and a very long list of books he would like for the library. He also had several suggestions, which he had written very detailed descriptions of, he assured her that all houses would require them in the future.

Ella had asked for a room with windows and a good view. She also asked for a good stable for the horse she would like. As well as a piano. She was clear that she wanted plenty of light.

Scarlett wrote them thoughtful replies and promised to put their suggestions to use. She heard others stirring in the house and knew that she could leave now. She quietly made her way down the stairs and out to the barn. She saddled her hours with a practiced air and then set out. As she trotted down the pastured area, she heard her sister shouting after her. She then laughed and urged her horse on, it was nice to know that some traditions carried on.

She slowed her pace as she reached the all too familiar path. She remembered the boys she had grown up with and all the time they had spent roaming the county. She does not understand how people could fault her for wanting to restore some of county's former glory. She simply would like her children to know the experience of a county gathering and for there to be something for them to remember fondly.

Her horse stopped and Scarlett realized she had arrived. There was a neat row of tents set up and a man cooking. There were several men milling about, drinking coffee, and others seated at the tables having their breakfast.

She directed her horse around the large group and toward what had been left of the house. She recognized the distinct form of Denny immediately. He was giving direction to the men who followed him.

She rode toward him and he smiled broadly as he saw her.

"Are you impressed?" he asked as he walked toward her.

"I must admit I didn't think you would have much done," Scarlett said.

"Your fields will be planted by next week. The foundation is solid, and the lumber arrived yesterday, and the bricks are due to arrive today. We can talk about the plans your business manager shared."

"I have some notes to add to that," Scarlett said.

"Whatever pleases you, ma'am," Denny said as he smiled at her again. "Most of these men jumped at the chance to make any wage. Once word got out on the how much the wage was and that we were providing food, I couldn't process them fast enough."

"As long as the work gets done and there isn't any trouble," Scarlett said as she eyed the work force.

"Trust me, I hired good men," Denny said.

"I'm starting to have faith in your word," Scarlett said.

Denny took her horse by the bridle and said, "Let's talk about those plans."

As they made their way through camp, Scarlett looked over the men and didn't see any who appeared malicious or angry. They all seemed rather grateful to be there and almost jovial as they ate their breakfast.

They reached a tent at the end of the row and he released her horse and helped her down.

"I had some ideas of my own, but I am curious about your updates," Denny said as he disappeared inside and returned with the plans and laid them out on the table outside of his tent.

They spoke at length about the updates and the changes that would benefit and Scarlett made clear what could not be changed, specifically the staircase, and the library. She left him very detailed descriptions of both, as well as the children's room.

As she rode out she looked out and saw many men out in the fields, at various stages of planting. Some were still clearing the wilderness that had overtaken the fields, some were tilling the earth, and some were actually planting. Scarlett suddenly had a great sense of pride fill her.

She would build a home for Wade and Ella, somewhere they could bring their children and tell them stories about their past. It had to be. If it was anything less, she was not sure she could take another disappointment in her life. She headed toward Jonesboro, hopeful that she would make it in time to send her letters out today. She also had a few telegrams to send out, to Morgan and Henry and Ashley. She would have to invite Ashley and Beau down once everything was complete. As she rode she was tempted to turn back and watch as the crews worked. She could not squelch the excitement she felt at her project actually coming to life. She realized that she had found the right man to do that job and believed that she would soon be enjoying many more days at Twelve Oaks.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

Scarlett walked alongside Wade and Ella, listening to their stories about their schoolmates. This was the first time they had seen each other since Christmas, and since Marcos had left them. It wasn't Europe, but it was a vacation for the children.

"So then Warren said, you just said that," Wade said between laughs, causing Scarlett and Ella to both laugh along with him.

"Well it seems like Warren is quite the character," Scarlett replied as they walked away from the docks.

"So Mother, are you certain Uncle Will doesn't mind us missing a few days with him?" Ella asked tentatively.

"Yes of course. Uncle Will is fine, but we will be there soon enough. We wouldn't want Mammy or Uncle Will to have to deal with Aunt Suellen and Susie all by themselves would we?" Scarlett said jokingly.

Ella giggled then asked softly, "Do you think we'll see Uncle Rhett today?"

Wade immediately shot his sister a dirty look.

Scarlett simply smiled and said, "Would you like to see him?"

Ella nodded enthusiastically, "I'd like to surprise him for once. He is always surprising me at school."

Wade rolled his eyes at his sister's naivety.

Scarlett quickly thought of a way to pacify Ella without actually agreeing, "Well when we return to Aunt Eulalie's, we can ask if he is in town she is very good friends with Uncle Rhett's mother."

Wade looked at his mother curiously. Just as he was about to question her, there came a voice from behind them.

"Scarlett?"

Scarlett froze momentarily before turning around, still holding Ella's hand. Her son had immediately turned to face her addresser, and Scarlett was quietly amused by Wade's protective stance. 'Speak of the devil,' Scarlett mused as she saw her ex-husband standing just few feet away.

Upon recognizing the figure, Ella dropped Scarlett's hand and ran toward him, shouting, "Uncle Rhett!"

"Ella!" he said, greeting her with equal enthusiasm. He crouched down and held his arms out.

Ella ran into his waiting arms and hugged him tightly. Causing Wade to grumble in annoyance and Scarlett to tilt her head in interest.

Ella released Rhett and stepped back. With a slight pout she said, "It's not fair. I wanted to surprise you this time, Uncle Rhett. And yet you were still the one to surprise me."

"Believe me Ella, I'm very surprised," Rhett said as he laughed quietly.

Wade was still standing slightly in front of Scarlett.

Scarlett nudged her son and whispered, "Go say hello."

"Hello, sir," Wade greeted awkwardly. He was a tall boy, closer to his sixteenth birthday than his fifteenth, and he was already eye level with Rhett and a good head taller than his mother.

"Hello Wade," Rhett greeted warmly.

Ella appeared perturbed at having her tete a tete with Rhett interrupted. Walking the short distance to her mother, she whispered, "I hate when Wade takes over conversations like that."

Scarlett laughed lightly. Her children often made her laugh. Their letters had kept her entertained each week after Marcos' departure. They had come from her, and had some of her traits but were also quite unique in their own right. They were bull headed, and she was proud of that. They were also quite adept at socializing.

"Ella don't be silly, you'll get a chance to speak with Rhett again," Scarlett said in attempt to comfort her daughter, who continued to pout. Taking her by the hand, Scarlett approached the conversing pair. Scarlett listened as her son explained what they were doing in Charleston.

"We're going to have lunch soon, Ella suggested that we try the restaurant you mention in your letters," Wade finished just as Scarlett reached her son's side.

"Captain Butler," she greeted as she raised her eyes to meet his. She felt a strong inclination to smirk as she saw the same dancing black eyes she had been so annoyed by at one time.

"Hello Scarlett," he replied softly, his eyes roving her frame. "You look well."

"As do you," she replied easily. It was true. Although it had been a few months since she's seen him. He did have that uncanny ability to stay the same despite the long gaps in their history.

As they stood watching each other's movements carefully, as did Wade and Ella, there was a palpable tension building. Neither of the adults noticed when the siblings exchanged curious looks before moving away slowly.

"Wade tells me you're on your way to lunch," Rhett stated conversationally upon realizing they had been left to their own devices.

"Yes, we're going to a restaurant, Eulalie declined to join us," Scarlett said, her eyes alight with the excitement at disobeying her aunt.

"So your aunt is aware you are visiting then?"

"Of course, we arrived last night and she was extremely happy to see Ella. Wade has just arrived and not yet seen his aunt."

"Eulalie enjoys her time with the children, but do they enjoy their time with her?"

"They tolerated her coddling well enough," Scarlett said airily. She looked toward her children and added quietly, "She's the nearest thing to a grandmother they have."

Rhett looked sharply at Scarlett, surprised to see that she was serious.

"I'm surprised my own mother wasn't informed of your arrival," Rhett said as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"That is indeed interesting. Eulalie has known for several weeks now, she's the one who suggested we visit," Scarlett said as she again looked toward her children. Returning her gaze to Rhett she said, "Perhaps she assumed we would not call on people due to our recent loss and state of mourning."

Rhett looked her over once more and said, "You are quite right. I can't even begin to imagine how Mother would have begun that conversation."

Scarlett smiled softly while once again taking a glance in the direction of her children. Wade pulled out his pocket watch and pointed to it with an expression of barely contained discontent. Scarlett's smile widened, and then quickly vanished upon realizing Rhett's eyes were upon her still.

"Well this has been fun Captain Butler, but I do believe we must be on our way. Wade is rather hungry," Scarlett said as she subtly invited her children back to say goodbye.

Rhett eyed her again, making Scarlett a bit nervous, but she did her best not to show it. She had, in their months apart, decided that she would never again allow Rhett Butler to influence her.

"What would you say if I were to offer to pay for lunch," Rhett said as the children came closer.

Both Ella and Wade's eyes widened for vastly different reasons. Ella's facial features read of excitement, while Wade's expressed both shock and disapproval. Scarlett however managed to remain composed.

"You'll have to ask my children Captain Butler, this is their vacation after all," Scarlett said calmly. She noticed a pained expression cross his features but disappeared quickly enough.

Rhett turned to the children, who were more young adults than children at this stage, and said, "Well, Wade, Ella, what do you think?"

Ella answered immediately, with excitement, "I think it's a wonderful idea!"

Wade however shifted uncomfortably, and looked toward his mother, and then to his sister's pleading eyes before he said, "Well, sir, I suppose we could benefit from your company on this particular occasion."

Scarlett very nearly smiled at her son's guarded statement, and at Rhett's genuine surprise. She then said, "Well then, let us continue."

Wade was immediately at her side, offering her his arm, while Ella was at Rhett's already tittering with excitement. When Rhett did not move to lead the way, Wade cleared his throat and said, "Shall we then, Captain Butler?"

Scarlett observed the sudden rigidity of Rhett's posture at the use of his proper title. He quickly relaxed and then said, "Of course."

Rhett led them down the street, toward his favorite restaurant. Ella chattered away happily on his arm. Wade was less conversational, he chose to keep his eyes trained upon his sister and Rhett.

Scarlett quietly said, "Would you rather we go home? I could feign illness, and we could spend the afternoon with Eulalie and perhaps move forward to Tara sooner."

"That wouldn't be fair to Aunt Eulalie, she seems lonely," Wade said with a firmness in his voice Scarlett hadn't heard before.

"I suppose you're right," Scarlett admitted as they strolled a few paces behind Rhett and Ella. "Your sister seems to be enjoying her visit."

Wade scoffed, and said, "She's too easily won over by trinkets and kind words."

Scarlett startled at this, she realized her son was very nearly a man, and had his own opinion about things. But he had never spoken so outright against Rhett before. She slowed their pace enough that they were out of earshot and then asked, "What do you mean?"

Wade shrugged and said, "I spoke out of anger. I apologize."

Scarlett sighed. She knew Marcos' supposed death would impact her children, and she wished she could have saved them the pain. But again she had failed them as a mother, and the only father either of them had known for an extended period of time had broken up their family many years before. She said, "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time with Marcos. But he came from a different world, a more dangerous world that none of us understood."

Wade looked pointedly away.

Scarlett looked at her daughter again and said, "But Rhett is here. And he has always been kind to you. Forgive him for whatever you think he's done wrong."

Wade then stopped and looked down at his mother. Scarlett again realized just how much her son had grown in his time away, both physically and emotionally. He met her eyes and said, "He abandoned us and thought nothing of it until months had passed. You were sick with grief and he did not care. I can never forgive him for it. I do not understand how you are able to stand his company."

Scarlett put her hands on her son's face and said, "Forgiving someone is not easy. I have forgiven Rhett, because I realized I had a hand in the way things ended. If you want to be angry at him, that's fine, but he does not deserve all the blame."

Wade's eyes softened, and Scarlett was reminded just how much he could look like his father. But he never was quite as innocent, he had a hardness about him that had come from not being coddled his entire life, and also, perhaps, from being Scarlett's son. The moment passed, and he squared his shoulders and took her arm in his and they walked quickly to catch up with Ella and Rhett.

They ate lunch and Scarlett observed that Wade was attempting to allow Rhett some leeway. However, Ella monopolized the conversation and Scarlett smiled to herself as she begins to see why people say that Ella is truly her daughter.

As they walk out Wade pairs himself with his sister and distracted her by asking her a question about the tour she and their mother had gone on the day before, allowing Scarlett a chance to converse with Rhett.

"I was in Atlanta on business the other day, and heard the most interesting news," Rhett said as they walked toward Eulalie's home.

"Oh really? What are the fat cats on about now?" Scarlett asked, innocence firmly plastered across her face.

"Apparently someone has bought the old Wilkes' plantation and is building over the ruins. Quite the scandal," Rhett said.

"People in Atlanta talk about what goes out there? They must be starved for news if they're talking about what's happening in the country," Scarlett said, the corners of her mouth tilting upwards into a hint of a smile.

"Perhaps it has to do with the fact that it is a recently widowed woman purchasing the plantation," Rhett said, his own mouth moving into a half grin. "And to think I thought you had outgrown your infatuation with Ashley Wilkes."

Scarlett then laughed outright, and then said, "I've always wanted to be mistress of Twelve Oaks, and this way I don't have to marry Ashley."

"A very wise choice indeed," Rhett said.

"It is not an exact replicate of the previous home, and it is by no means extravagant. The lower half is very nearly done," Scarlett said, excited as always to share news about her latest project. "The fields are looking very promising."

At this Rhett raised his brows and said, "I had no idea you intended to grow cotton."

"Will and Sue won't let me do a thing with Tara, so Twelve Oaks was the next best thing," Scarlett said, a small shrug accompanying her words.

Rhett studied her and then looked ahead as he said, "You constantly surprise me."

They walk in silence for a few moments before she asked, "How is your mother? Eulalie mentioned she had an unfortunate fall a few weeks ago, I hope she has recovered."

"Eulalie has shared the latest Charleston news then, has she?" Rhett teased. Added, "My mother is doing quite well. She's up and about and talking about redoing the sitting room after spending so much time in there."

"I don't blame her. I'm sure a woman as active as your mother was miserable being so constrained," Scarlett said with a knowingly tone to her voice.

Rhett made a noise of agreement. The children had outstripped them and were leisurely meandering up the lane. The very top of Eulalie's home was within view. Scarlett could sense that there was something weighing very heavily on Rhett's mind. The usual back and forth between them has been lacking and she wondered if he had tired of her company. She had enjoyed talking about her work with him, it reminded her of their talks when he drove her to her lumber mill so many years ago. She slowed even more and said, "We're very nearly home, I'm sure the children would understand if you didn't say goodbye today, if you have grown tired of our company. But do promise to stop by again before we depart for the country. Ella is so fond of you, and despite his behavior, I know Wade is too."

Rhett looked at her, and seemed to be surprised at her words. "Do you not want me to walk you all the way home? Still afraid of what your aunt thinks of me?"

"On the contrary, I thought you'd grown tired of us. You are being extraordinarily quiet."

"I have something very serious to say, and I am not certain how phrase it."

Scarlett stopped and said, "Just come out with it."

"I made a mistake."

Scarlett looked at him and blinked, "What?"

"I've said it before, and I told you we weren't done with this conversation. You and I have not had a conventional life by any means. And the past few months you've flitted in and out of my life and I was struck with what a fool I'd been to leave you after Miss Melly's death."

"Captain Butler," Scarlett said as she attempted to stop him.

"I was a fool. I was wrong. And I've never been more certain that you are the one I'm supposed to spend my life with. I'm drawn to you despite my attempts to forget you, and my attempts to keep you in the fringes of my life, I still desire more."

"Rhett, please."

"Scarlett I miss my family. Three years I've spent aimlessly traveling from city to city and the only time I've felt anything akin to belonging is when I've seen your children, and when I've seen you. There is something about you that makes me feel at home. And now that my head is clear and I've worked through it time and time again, I'm sure it was you I've needed all along."

Scarlett had no words. She had not expected a confession of this magnitude. She had thought of Rhett, had wished for his guidance and believed that in her visit perhaps they could begin as friends once again. And now he had confessed all of this. She was stunned and overwhelmed.

Wade and Ella had reached the house and turned back when Scarlett and Rhett were not behind them. Eulalie had heard them in the yard and saw Scarlett down the street. Eleanor had just arrived for tea only moments before. All eyes were on the pair standing in the street having what appeared to be a very serious conversation.

Wade took a step toward them when his sister pulled him back and said, "Don't be a fool Wade. Don't you see what's happening?"

Wade looked at his sister, and then back as his mother and Rhett.

Scarlett looked up at Rhett and said, "You're a scoundrel and a blackguard, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ella hugged her brother and said, "We have Uncle Rhett again."

Wade again gave his sister an odd look and said, "We've always had an Uncle Rhett."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

Scarlett walked alongside Wade and Ella, listening to their stories about their schoolmates. This was the first time they had seen each other since Christmas, and since Marcos had left them. It wasn't Europe, but it was a vacation for the children.

"So then Warren said, you just said that," Wade said between laughs, causing Scarlett and Ella to both laugh along with him.

"Well it seems like Warren is quite the character," Scarlett replied as they walked away from the docks.

"So Mother, are you certain Uncle Will doesn't mind us missing a few days with him?" Ella asked tentatively.

"Yes of course. Uncle Will is fine, but we will be there soon enough. We wouldn't want Mammy or Uncle Will to have to deal with Aunt Suellen and Susie all by themselves would we?" Scarlett said jokingly.

Ella giggled then asked softly, "Do you think we'll see Uncle Rhett today?"

Wade immediately shot his sister a dirty look.

Scarlett simply smiled and said, "Would you like to see him?"

Ella nodded enthusiastically, "I'd like to surprise him for once. He is always surprising me at school."

Wade rolled his eyes at his sister's naivety.

Scarlett quickly thought of a way to pacify Ella without actually agreeing, "Well when we return to Aunt Eulalie's, we can ask if he is in town she is very good friends with Uncle Rhett's mother."

Wade looked at his mother curiously. Just as he was about to question her, there came a voice from behind them.

"Scarlett?"

Scarlett froze momentarily before turning around, still holding Ella's hand. Her son had immediately turned to face her addresser, and Scarlett was quietly amused by Wade's protective stance. 'Speak of the devil,' Scarlett mused as she saw her ex-husband standing just few feet away.

Upon recognizing the figure, Ella dropped Scarlett's hand and ran toward him, shouting, "Uncle Rhett!"

"Ella!" he said, greeting her with equal enthusiasm. He crouched down and held his arms out.

Ella ran into his waiting arms and hugged him tightly. Causing Wade to grumble in annoyance and Scarlett to tilt her head in interest.

Ella released Rhett and stepped back. With a slight pout she said, "It's not fair. I wanted to surprise you this time, Uncle Rhett. And yet you were still the one to surprise me."

"Believe me Ella, I'm very surprised," Rhett said as he laughed quietly.

Wade was still standing slightly in front of Scarlett.

Scarlett nudged her son and whispered, "Go say hello."

"Hello, sir," Wade greeted awkwardly. He was a tall boy, closer to his sixteenth birthday than his fifteenth, and he was already eye level with Rhett and a good head taller than his mother.

"Hello Wade," Rhett greeted warmly.

Ella appeared perturbed at having her tete a tete with Rhett interrupted. Walking the short distance to her mother, she whispered, "I hate when Wade takes over conversations like that."

Scarlett laughed lightly. Her children often made her laugh. Their letters had kept her entertained each week after Marcos' departure. They had come from her, and had some of her traits but were also quite unique in their own right. They were bull headed, and she was proud of that. They were also quite adept at socializing.

"Ella don't be silly, you'll get a chance to speak with Rhett again," Scarlett said in attempt to comfort her daughter, who continued to pout. Taking her by the hand, Scarlett approached the conversing pair. Scarlett listened as her son explained what they were doing in Charleston.

"We're going to have lunch soon, Ella suggested that we try the restaurant you mention in your letters," Wade finished just as Scarlett reached her son's side.

"Captain Butler," she greeted as she raised her eyes to meet his. She felt a strong inclination to smirk as she saw the same dancing black eyes she had been so annoyed by at one time.

"Hello Scarlett," he replied softly, his eyes roving her frame. "You look well."

"As do you," she replied easily. It was true. Although it had been a few months since she's seen him. He did have that uncanny ability to stay the same despite the long gaps in their history.

As they stood watching each other's movements carefully, as did Wade and Ella, there was a palpable tension building. Neither of the adults noticed when the siblings exchanged curious looks before moving away slowly.

"Wade tells me you're on your way to lunch," Rhett stated conversationally upon realizing they had been left to their own devices.

"Yes, we're going to a restaurant, Eulalie declined to join us," Scarlett said, her eyes alight with the excitement at disobeying her aunt.

"So your aunt is aware you are visiting then?"

"Of course, we arrived last night and she was extremely happy to see Ella. Wade has just arrived and not yet seen his aunt."

"Eulalie enjoys her time with the children, but do they enjoy their time with her?"

"They tolerated her coddling well enough," Scarlett said airily. She looked toward her children and added quietly, "She's the nearest thing to a grandmother they have."

Rhett looked sharply at Scarlett, surprised to see that she was serious.

"I'm surprised my own mother wasn't informed of your arrival," Rhett said as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"That is indeed interesting. Eulalie has known for several weeks now, she's the one who suggested we visit," Scarlett said as she again looked toward her children. Returning her gaze to Rhett she said, "Perhaps she assumed we would not call on people due to our recent loss and state of mourning."

Rhett looked her over once more and said, "You are quite right. I can't even begin to imagine how Mother would have begun that conversation."

Scarlett smiled softly while once again taking a glance in the direction of her children. Wade pulled out his pocket watch and pointed to it with an expression of barely contained discontent. Scarlett's smile widened, and then quickly vanished upon realizing Rhett's eyes were upon her still.

"Well this has been fun Captain Butler, but I do believe we must be on our way. Wade is rather hungry," Scarlett said as she subtly invited her children back to say goodbye.

Rhett eyed her again, making Scarlett a bit nervous, but she did her best not to show it. She had, in their months apart, decided that she would never again allow Rhett Butler to influence her.

"What would you say if I were to offer to pay for lunch," Rhett said as the children came closer.

Both Ella and Wade's eyes widened for vastly different reasons. Ella's facial features read of excitement, while Wade's expressed both shock and disapproval. Scarlett however managed to remain composed.

"You'll have to ask my children Captain Butler, this is their vacation after all," Scarlett said calmly. She noticed a pained expression cross his features but disappeared quickly enough.

Rhett turned to the children, who were more young adults than children at this stage, and said, "Well, Wade, Ella, what do you think?"

Ella answered immediately, with excitement, "I think it's a wonderful idea!"

Wade however shifted uncomfortably, and looked toward his mother, and then to his sister's pleading eyes before he said, "Well, sir, I suppose we could benefit from your company on this particular occasion."

Scarlett very nearly smiled at her son's guarded statement, and at Rhett's genuine surprise. She then said, "Well then, let us continue."

Wade was immediately at her side, offering her his arm, while Ella was at Rhett's already tittering with excitement. When Rhett did not move to lead the way, Wade cleared his throat and said, "Shall we then, Captain Butler?"

Scarlett observed the sudden rigidity of Rhett's posture at the use of his proper title. He quickly relaxed and then said, "Of course."

Rhett led them down the street, toward his favorite restaurant. Ella chattered away happily on his arm. Wade was less conversational, he chose to keep his eyes trained upon his sister and Rhett.

Scarlett quietly said, "Would you rather we go home? I could feign illness, and we could spend the afternoon with Eulalie and perhaps move forward to Tara sooner."

"That wouldn't be fair to Aunt Eulalie, she seems lonely," Wade said with a firmness in his voice Scarlett hadn't heard before.

"I suppose you're right," Scarlett admitted as they strolled a few paces behind Rhett and Ella. "Your sister seems to be enjoying her visit."

Wade scoffed, and said, "She's too easily won over by trinkets and kind words."

Scarlett startled at this, she realized her son was very nearly a man, and had his own opinion about things. But he had never spoken so outright against Rhett before. She slowed their pace enough that they were out of earshot and then asked, "What do you mean?"

Wade shrugged and said, "I spoke out of anger. I apologize."

Scarlett sighed. She knew Marcos' supposed death would impact her children, and she wished she could have saved them the pain. But again she had failed them as a mother, and the only father either of them had known for an extended period of time had broken up their family many years before. She said, "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time with Marcos. But he came from a different world, a more dangerous world that none of us understood."

Wade looked pointedly away.

Scarlett looked at her daughter again and said, "But Rhett is here. And he has always been kind to you. Forgive him for whatever you think he's done wrong."

Wade then stopped and looked down at his mother. Scarlett again realized just how much her son had grown in his time away, both physically and emotionally. He met her eyes and said, "He abandoned us and thought nothing of it until months had passed. You were sick with grief and he did not care. I can never forgive him for it. I do not understand how you are able to stand his company."

Scarlett put her hands on her son's face and said, "Forgiving someone is not easy. I have forgiven Rhett, because I realized I had a hand in the way things ended. If you want to be angry at him, that's fine, but he does not deserve all the blame."

Wade's eyes softened, and Scarlett was reminded just how much he could look like his father. But he never was quite as innocent, he had a hardness about him that had come from not being coddled his entire life, and also, perhaps, from being Scarlett's son. The moment passed, and he squared his shoulders and took her arm in his and they walked quickly to catch up with Ella and Rhett.

They ate lunch and Scarlett observed that Wade was attempting to allow Rhett some leeway. However, Ella monopolized the conversation and Scarlett smiled to herself as she begins to see why people say that Ella is truly her daughter.

As they walk out Wade pairs himself with his sister and distracted her by asking her a question about the tour she and their mother had gone on the day before, allowing Scarlett a chance to converse with Rhett.

"I was in Atlanta on business the other day, and heard the most interesting news," Rhett said as they walked toward Eulalie's home.

"Oh really? What are the fat cats on about now?" Scarlett asked, innocence firmly plastered across her face.

"Apparently someone has bought the old Wilkes' plantation and is building over the ruins. Quite the scandal," Rhett said.

"People in Atlanta talk about what goes out there? They must be starved for news if they're talking about what's happening in the country," Scarlett said, the corners of her mouth tilting upwards into a hint of a smile.

"Perhaps it has to do with the fact that it is a recently widowed woman purchasing the plantation," Rhett said, his own mouth moving into a half grin. "And to think I thought you had outgrown your infatuation with Ashley Wilkes."

Scarlett then laughed outright, and then said, "I've always wanted to be mistress of Twelve Oaks, and this way I don't have to marry Ashley."

"A very wise choice indeed," Rhett said.

"It is not an exact replicate of the previous home, and it is by no means extravagant. The lower half is very nearly done," Scarlett said, excited as always to share news about her latest project. "The fields are looking very promising."

At this Rhett raised his brows and said, "I had no idea you intended to grow cotton."

"Will and Sue won't let me do a thing with Tara, so Twelve Oaks was the next best thing," Scarlett said, a small shrug accompanying her words.

Rhett studied her and then looked ahead as he said, "You constantly surprise me."

They walk in silence for a few moments before she asked, "How is your mother? Eulalie mentioned she had an unfortunate fall a few weeks ago, I hope she has recovered."

"Eulalie has shared the latest Charleston news then, has she?" Rhett teased. Added, "My mother is doing quite well. She's up and about and talking about redoing the sitting room after spending so much time in there."

"I don't blame her. I'm sure a woman as active as your mother was miserable being so constrained," Scarlett said with a knowingly tone to her voice.

Rhett made a noise of agreement. The children had outstripped them and were leisurely meandering up the lane. The very top of Eulalie's home was within view. Scarlett could sense that there was something weighing very heavily on Rhett's mind. The usual back and forth between them has been lacking and she wondered if he had tired of her company. She had enjoyed talking about her work with him, it reminded her of their talks when he drove her to her lumber mill so many years ago. She slowed even more and said, "We're very nearly home, I'm sure the children would understand if you didn't say goodbye today, if you have grown tired of our company. But do promise to stop by again before we depart for the country. Ella is so fond of you, and despite his behavior, I know Wade is too."

Rhett looked at her, and seemed to be surprised at her words. "Do you not want me to walk you all the way home? Still afraid of what your aunt thinks of me?"

"On the contrary, I thought you'd grown tired of us. You are being extraordinarily quiet."

"I have something very serious to say, and I am not certain how phrase it."

Scarlett stopped and said, "Just come out with it."

"I made a mistake."

Scarlett looked at him and blinked, "What?"

"I've said it before, and I told you we weren't done with this conversation. You and I have not had a conventional life by any means. And the past few months you've flitted in and out of my life and I was struck with what a fool I'd been to leave you after Miss Melly's death."

"Captain Butler," Scarlett said as she attempted to stop him.

"I was a fool. I was wrong. And I've never been more certain that you are the one I'm supposed to spend my life with. I'm drawn to you despite my attempts to forget you, and my attempts to keep you in the fringes of my life, I still desire more."

"Rhett, please."

"Scarlett I miss my family. Three years I've spent aimlessly traveling from city to city and the only time I've felt anything akin to belonging is when I've seen your children, and when I've seen you. There is something about you that makes me feel at home. And now that my head is clear and I've worked through it time and time again, I'm sure it was you I've needed all along."

Scarlett had no words. She had not expected a confession of this magnitude. She had thought of Rhett, had wished for his guidance and believed that in her visit perhaps they could begin as friends once again. And now he had confessed all of this. She was stunned and overwhelmed.

Wade and Ella had reached the house and turned back when Scarlett and Rhett were not behind them. Eulalie had heard them in the yard and saw Scarlett down the street. Eleanor had just arrived for tea only moments before. All eyes were on the pair standing in the street having what appeared to be a very serious conversation.

Wade took a step toward them when his sister pulled him back and said, "Don't be a fool Wade. Don't you see what's happening?"

Wade looked at his sister, and then back as his mother and Rhett.

Scarlett looked up at Rhett and said, "You're a scoundrel and a blackguard, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ella hugged her brother and said, "We have Uncle Rhett again."

Wade again gave his sister an odd look and said, "We've always had an Uncle Rhett."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind. Also, completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

Epilogue

Scarlett awoke slightly annoyed, something had been flitting about her face and had not been deterred by her waving hand. She blinked and found Rhett standing beside her with a breakfast tray. A peacock feather lied suspiciously beside his feet on the floor, she did not mention it but sat up and accepted the plate of food. She looked over the tray and then laughed.

"Did you have any trouble getting up the stairs with all of this?" she asked as her eyes twinkled with teasing.

He responded with a somber look and said, "I am not that old yet Scarlett."

She laughed and then begun to eat her breakfast.

"I did see Wade pacing downstairs, he seemed rather nervous," Rhett said as he looked over the papers he had abandoned the previous night when Scarlett forced him to join her in bed.

"It was his idea," Scarlett said as she ate her last forkful of breakfast. "It's not as though either of us force him into this position."

"It doesn't mean he's not nervous," Rhett said as he put down the papers again.

At this moment Scarlett heard the sound of a crew at work. She carefully got off the bed and set the tray on the bed and made her way to the window. The back lawn was a flurry of activity. The sky was clear and the day promised to be neither too warm nor too cold. Satisfied with the scene Scarlett turned away from the window and set about getting dressed.

Rhett had realized she was not going to respond long ago and had gone back to the papers. They were important papers directly related to Wade's inheritance and he had not had time to go over them as thoroughly as he had hoped to.

Scarlett returned from her dressing room in a simple dress, Rhett raised an eyebrow at this and she explained, "I will get dressed later. I want to make sure everything is on schedule."

Rhett nodded and went back to his reading.

Scarlett left the room and as she descended the stairs, she found Wade still pacing as Rhett had mentioned. She sighed and said, "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous," he said as he stopped pacing and stood up straight. He was an entire head taller than Scarlett, and quite broad shouldered. He had grown from the scared child to a man Scarlett would never have envisioned as her own son.

She swept imaginary dust from the front of his coat, unable to reach his shoulder and then said, "Wade Hampton."

He colored slightly at her tone and use of his childhood nickname. "Mother…"

"I promise I won't get too emotional, I'm happy for you," she said. "You've become such an exceptional man, I can hardly believe you are my son."

"Mother…" Wade said again and then embraced her, as slight as she was he nearly lifted her off the ground.

"Well," Scarlett said as she quickly wiped at her eyes and looked away. "I'm going to make sure everything is on schedule."

Wade shook his head as she walked away. She was his mother, and he loved her but she was a stickler for her schedule. He hoped the staff was on time otherwise there might be a storm before the event.

He returned to his pacing as he heard clattering in the kitchen and knew that his mother would be disappointed in someone.

Scarlett had startled a young member of the staff as she had come into the kitchen quickly and had asked many questions without pausing for answers. The more experienced staff had answered easily but the young staff member had frozen and dropped the pot she'd been carrying.

All eyes had been on the mistress of the house. The young staff member swallowed and apologized and scrambled for the pot. Scarlett also swallowed her anger and said, "Don't let it happen again."

She left the kitchen, where all preparations had been on time, if not ahead of schedule. The back lawn was now full of long rows of tables and chairs.

Scarlett then visited the dining room and found her daughter and her nephew talking quietly.

"Aunt Scarlett," Beau said as he saw her watching them.

"Mother," Ella said as her cheeks colored.

"Beau your cousin is wearing my floor down, please see if you can do something about that," Scarlett said.

"Of course Aunt Scarlett," Beau said as he left them.

"Ella Lorena you know better than to be found in such compromising situations," Scarlett said.

"We were just talking," Ella said.

"A likely story," Scarlett said under her breath.

She'd seen it when Ashley and Beau had arrived. She mentioned it to Rhett and he had laughed and said that perhaps there would be a marriage between an O'Hara girl and a Wilkes boy yet. She had swatted him and then gone to share her concern with Sue, who had also laughed at her.

She looked at her daughter, who had bloomed in her own right, and said, "You need to get dressed, people will be arriving and you'll still be asking where your other slipper is."

Ella's cheeks colored again, which made her prettier somehow. She had lost her slipper at their last gathering and had yet to live that down.

As if on cue, the door opened and Ashley appeared, already dressed, and said, "Aunt Pittypat has arrived."

Scarlett looked at her daughter, and Ella immediately left, muttering things under her breath.

Scarlett then turned her attention back to Ashley and said, "God's nightgown! Didn't she read the invitation? The event is in the afternoon. It's only just past ten."

"I assume she'll be wanting to feel a part of the family," Ashley said, his voice calm and guiding as always.

Scarlett sighed. She couldn't fault the old woman. "Well she better not throw off the schedule."

Ashley smiled at her. There was a glimpse of the handsome young man he had once been shimmering through. She smiled back at him and said, "Thank you for coming."

"It's an important event for Wade, of course we'd come."

"I really have to go check on the yard, please see that Pitty is settled and that Wade and Beau are out of the foyer. And keep an eye on Ella and Beau," Scarlett said as Ashley walked away, nodding.

Scarlett walked out the back door and the tables and chairs had been set up and there was the old familiar scent of a barbeque in the air.

A figure appeared by her side and she said, "You've always been talented at putting events together quickly."

"It's my natural charm," Denny said.

"And my deep pockets," Scarlett said.

"This is what you always envisioned isn't it?" Denny asked.

Scarlett raised a brow at his question.

"When everyone though you had gone mad, and had put so much effort into all the details. This is what you saw."

"It was," Scarlett admitted.

"I'm glad I was a part of this," he said as they watched the band come in set up. A quiet moment passed and then Denny looked her over and said, "Surely you aren't wearing that? People will think you've finally spent all your money."

Scarlett scowled at him and then said, "I see you have things under control. I'll go get dressed."

"I thought you had faith in me!" Denny shouted after her.

Scarlett flashed a smile at him and she reentered the house. She walked up the staircase she loved so much and heard Ella talking to her maid about the dress she wanted to wear.

She entered her room and found Rhett still going over the papers he had not been able to set down since he received them.

"What's so perplexing about those papers that you have to go over them so often," Scarlett said as she walked into the dressing room.

"It's about Wade's inheritance," Rhett said.

"Henry kept impeccable records, as did I, I don't know why there would be any issue with it."

"Which is why this is so troubling," Rhett said as he put the papers down once again.

"Is there some missing? Has he been spending more than necessary?" Scarlett said as she returned in her shimmy.

"No, there is a significant sum that appeared, and there are no notes on where it came from or why it was there," Rhett said, as he pointed to the difference between the records and the actuality.

Scarlett looked at the records, and then sat down.

"It wasn't you?" she asked.

"No, my contributions were monitored by Henry, and then his apprentice," Rhett said.

"Then it has to be Marcos's family."

Rhett choked on his words. "What?"

"Who else would give such a large sum to Wade? And to do so so secretly?"

"Your island friends," Rhett said.

Scarlett smirked, it still amused her to no end how jealous Rhett became when Marcos was mentioned. It happened often in Savannah, where people had known him. Nevertheless, Rhett had learned to be quite casual about it most of the time, after all, he believed the man had met a premature death.

Rosa had come to visit last fall and Scarlett had been amazed at how easily the language came to her. They laughed and had many late nights talking about old stories, and sharing new ones. The wine Rosa brought with her also helped a great deal.

Rhett had planned a business trip, but it had been cancelled when his associate had a family emergency to tend to. So he spent a great deal of time in his office and in the library, giving Scarlett and Rosa space. However once Rosa commented that perhaps Scarlett's husband was afraid of her, and Rhett joined them, and found that Rosa still managed to bring out a side of Scarlett he wasn't able to.

It had been a good visit, but Rhett had been surprised when Rosa cornered him. She was quite frank that she had come to see how Scarlett was getting on, and that Scarlett's overall demeanor had pleasantly surprised her. She was happy that Scarlett was happy.

Once Rosa left, Scarlett had been a saddened, but the arrival of Wade and Ella had cheered her up considerably.

"You mean Rosa," Rhett said when Scarlett did not reply.

"She probably had a hand in it," Scarlett said as she returned to the dressing room and appeared in a dress that as always highlighted the features she felt were most becoming about her.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Rhett said as he rose to help her close the back.

She turned to face him and he said, "Very lady like."

Scarlett then laughed and said, "Pitty arrived not too long ago, I should go say hello."

"I'm sure the honorable Ashley can keep her entertained for a little while longer," Rhett said as he pulled her against himself. "It's difficult to share you with others."

A knock at the door drove them apart immediately.

Scarlett opened the door to find Wade, and Beau.

"Is Uncle Rhett in here?" Beau asked.

Rhett appeared behind Scarlett and said, "I'm here, what can I do for you boys."

Wade flushed as he said, "Mother could you leave us alone."

Scarlett gaped at her son for a moment, but a soft nudge from Rhett sent her on her way. "Of course, I have to go greet Aunt Pitty."

She wandered slowly down the hall but Rhett invited the boys into their room and she heard nothing.

Scarlett made her way down the stairs, and found Ashley sitting with Pitty as they watched the crew work in the backyard.

"Oh Scarlett, everything looks so wonderful," Pitty said as she noticed Scarlett enter the room. "Who would have ever thought that we would be able to have another gathering like this?"

Scarlett nearly rolled her eyes, but stopped as she realized she had thought the exact same thing the night before. Instead, she said, "It is wonderful isn't it."

"I said the same thing to her when I arrived," Ashley said. "Then I realized that only Scarlett would be able to bring all of this together perfectly."

Scarlett looked surprised, and Pitty said, "Isn't that the truth. It almost feels like the old days."

They stood quietly, each remembering all the days that had passed between the last jovial gathering at Twelve Oaks and everything that had changed.

Scarlett of course came to her senses first and said, "Forgive me, I really should find Ella."

"Of course," Pitty said and Scarlett walked away, quickly.

She found her daughter coming down the stairs, looking beautiful and young. She smiled at her and said, "There you are, I thought you'd found Beau again."

"Mother!" Ella admonished.

"I said nothing that should cause you to be so scandalized," Scarlett said, her eyes bright with teasing.

"I know exactly what you meant," Ella said with a small huff.

"Come now, let's go see Denny and see how the dance floor is coming along," Scarlett said as she linked her arm with her daughter's.

They went below to continue to see the progress and were admonished by Mammy for being outdoors without covering up. Scarlett admired the old woman, she still quite spirited, despite her years. They retreated indoors and found that Eulalie had arrived, with Eleanor and Rosemary. Several more guests arrived and Scarlett greeted each on graciously and was joined by Rhett.

The house was soon full of people and at last, Wade appeared. His group of his school friends whooped and Wade gave them a cutting glare. He took his place and the ceremony began. His bride made her way down the stairs, they had their vows, and everyone adjourned to the backyard.

Scarlett flitted about, determined that everyone have an excellent time and nothing less. She also kept Ella and Beau as separate as possible, but Rhett had made her relax on that front, reminding her that young people tend to find no matter what, particularly if their parents disapprove. Scarlett conceded that he had a point and left them alone after that.

She ended up in the library as she found a book left out on the table and thought it was best to return it before it suffered any further damage. She opened the door and was surprised to find Ashley.

"It could be twenty five years ago," he said as he smiled a soft smile.

"Still getting caught up in your day dreams?" Scarlett asked as she put the book on its proper shelf.

"I've always had trouble being grounded in the present," he admitted.

"Dianna seems to do an excellent job of helping you remember where you are," Scarlett said. The woman Ashley had married several years ago was kind, but knew when to give Ashley a sharp kick. She was a blond haired, blue-eyed blessing, despite not being from the South.

"She was sitting with the ladies you keep company with," Ashley said.

"Would you have imagined we would be back here someday?" Scarlett asked as she looked around the room.

"I've always been impressed by the details you remembered when you rebuilt the house," Ashley said as too looked around at their surroundings. "But, make no mistake, it is uniquely yours. I would never have had the spirit to make anything like this possible."

"I hear that often," Scarlett said.

"You did a great thing," Ashley said. "Thank you."

"Oh Ashley, you don't need to thank me," Scarlett admonished.

"You've brought life back to the county, that means something," Ashley said. "Melly would have loved it."

Scarlett was stunned.

"She loved Atlanta, but somehow you made her love the county more. She talked about spending summers here when things were good again," Ashley said. "I never told her, but I didn't think I would face it."

"She wanted to come back to the county?" Scarlett asked.

"She talked fondly of the time she spent at Tara," Ashley said.

"Tara is special, and I will always love it. But Will and Sue have made it their home and were tired of my suggestions. You have no idea how grateful I am that you sold to me," Scarlett said.

"Twelve Oaks deserved someone who loved it for what it was," Ashley said. "And believe me when I say no one else loved it like you."

Scarlett gave him an odd look.

"A very long time ago, when we were very young, my father noticed us coming in from a ride. After you had gone home, he and I had a talk. He said some things I didn't understand at the time, and I don't know how to convey them to you, but he admired your spirit a great deal, and he knew that you loved the county more than anyone else."

Scarlett was at a loss for words.

The door opened and Rhett gave them both a wry grin.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" he asked.

Ashley looked a little flummoxed and said, "I should find Dianna."

"Of course," Rhett said and let him pass by.

"I thought we had finally forgotten about the honorable Ashley."

"We were talking about Melly, and his father," Scarlett said.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Scarlett said as she stepped toward Rhett and he immediately enveloped her in his arms.

"I don't understand why he thinks dragging people into the past is a good idea," Rhett said as he held her close.

"I don't either," Scarlett admitted.

"Come now my dear, you are throwing a very successful wedding party for your son, and there's cake," Rhett said as he helped her dry her tears. "Perhaps if we find a vase you will feel better."

Scarlett laughed.

They returned to the party and Scarlett danced quite a bit and enjoyed the wine Rosa had sent. It was a memorable night, and the young couple departed for the last train, heading for the coast and then Europe. The guests cleared out and Denny oversaw the cleanup.

Rhett helped Scarlett up the stairs and said, "I would never have imagined we would be living at Twelve Oaks."

"A scoundrels that we are?" Scarlett asked.

"Something like that," Rhett said.

"But it isn't the same Twelve Oaks I grew up with. Everybody says it is wonderful, and only I could manage such a feat. But I made it as I always imagined my house would be."

"I know that, my pet," Rhett said. "You think I would live here if it were a shrine to the old days?"

"I suppose not," Scarlett said.

"It was built to suit us both, and it does," Rhett said.

"It wouldn't have been the same without you," she said as they entered their room.

Rhett looked at her and they shared a very real moment of complete honesty. It had been a quarter of a century since her cat like green eyes had first captivated him, and his roguish behavior had intrigued her. Life had taken them through many difficulties, and they had never quite understood each other until now. However, in this moment, it was worth all the trials and tribulations. They had finally met and understood each other, and they wanted for nothing.

* * *

**AN: After many years, and many personal trials and tribulations, it is complete. Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed and those who cared enough to PM. I cannot believe that I made it here. It's take many turns, but the ending came to me and so here it is.**


End file.
